


Kamen Rider GX

by KR_Duelist



Series: Kamen Rider GX [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Duelist/pseuds/KR_Duelist
Summary: Kamen Rider. People who, through magic, mutations, technology, or any combination of these means, have gained power to change into powerful battlers. They are masked heroes that protect mankind and the world from the tyranny of evil. Armed within a deck in the world of Duel Monsters, Kuromu Kururugi sets out on a journey to seek out a truth he never knew, and would go on to become the hero his world needed.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Original Character(s)
Series: Kamen Rider GX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859989
Comments: 43
Kudos: 33





	1. Henshin! Enter the Duelist with the Kamen Rider Deck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Duelist: Hello everyone, my name is Kamen Rider Duelist and this is my friend, StarlightAT. We’re new to Archive of Our Own, and this is our first work here in this FanFiction website.
> 
> StarlightAT: GOD OF HIGH SCHOOL, GOD OF HIGH SCHOOL, GOD OF HIGH SCHOOL, LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 
> 
> Kamen Rider Duelist: Er-hem! Psst! Starlight, I need you for this segment.
> 
> StarlightAT: Huh, what? *Looks at the camera* 
> 
> Kamen Rider Duelist: Don't you want to introduce yourself to the AO3 community since you’re new like me?
> 
> StarlightAT: Ah… …AHEM! Heyo everyone StarlightAT! I will be under a different pen name here on AO3 but I look forward to everyone's comments about the fic! We accept criticism! This is the stepping stone to becoming better writers! And well Fun! Fun fun fun!  
> Kamen Rider Duelist: Yes exactly. Mind you, it should be constructive. Now… truth be told, the fic we're doing here is one that's been on FanFiction.net, but… it has been, how should I say this? It's been known for its uh… infamy and I've received many backlash, negativity, and personal attacks on the Web for almost the past decade or so, that I had to move away from FanFiction and seek refuge here in AO3, hoping this new community would be more… reasonable.
> 
> StarlightAT: Well whether they are accepting or not depends on our own disposition. In the end this is for fun, but wanting to generate fun ideas, and ideas that make this worth it, that's the kind of writers we wanna be. So I hope everyone finds a bit of satisfaction and escapism in this. I certainly am! 
> 
> Kamen Rider Duelist: Truer words were never spoken. Now, that being said, the title of this story is Kamen Rider GX, a crossover of Kamen Rider and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and hopefully, for the final and upteenth time, this story will stick.
> 
> StarlightAT: It makes sense soooooooo~
> 
> Kamen Rider Duelist: Let's start this story, shall we?
> 
> Both: HENSHIN!
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX. All creative rights go to Hatsuki Tsuji, Norio Yamakawa, Naoki Sasada, Teruaki Jitsumatsu, Junki Takegami, Shin Yoshida, and Yutaka Minobe. All creative rights go to them. We also do not own the Kamen Rider franchise. All creative rights go to Shotaro Ishinomori. Also any and all Decks created from something already made, doesn't belong to us either. All rights go to their respective creators and any and all insert songs in this story don't belong to us at all. In other words, we don't own anything except our OCs and all other OCs © original creators.

Domino City was the hub for the popular card game, Duel Monsters. Here, nearly everyone was involved in the game. It would have been rarer if someone who lived here had nothing to do with the game, given its popularity as a world sport. The game became such a phenomena overnight the moment it was released. Created by CEO of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus J. Crawford, it was a game that unleashed monsters, spells and traps into an elegant formula that captivated the hearts of both young and old. Like magic, it spread throughout the world. Soon, dueling tournaments were created. People who could call themselves experts in the game began to arise left and right in various ages, genders, and types. These Pro Duelists won tournament after tournament, but only one stood above them all. 

The Duel King, the title given to the one who defeated the very creator himself. 

Since that legendary duel, multiple tournaments arose, and soon, the game began weaving itself into the very lifestyle of the people. It was deemed necessary to finally involve it in the curriculum. A certain company, Kaiba Corporation, invested in creating schools meant to raise future duelists, to keep the game at its peak. Competition became the driving force of humanity, and served as a way to further human progress. The schools became the center hub for recommendations, and students were scouted from the institutions themselves. The Duel Academias became the center of attention of the Pro Duel League, and each year there was always that one exemplary student that would excel. 

Within the span of ten years, the game became a choice of life, or a hobby associated with other professions. 

…Though, the tale of that, who sought to retrieve his most precious thing, was already woven. Let us tell a different tale. But this particular one is within the tale of the student who sought out to become the next Duel King.

This tale is about another boy who, while a student, sought out a truth he never knew and would go on to become the hero his world needed…

* * *

 **Turn 1:** Henshin! Enter the Duelist with the Kamen Rider Deck!

The bike bell rang incessantly, forcing people to notice a charging blur heading towards. They moved out of the way, in fear of colliding with the massive blur they barely kept track of, going down the sidewalk, and dashing past them. Of course it was a person riding the bicycle, but it was impossible to see exactly who was riding it. All they could see were a mixture of colors; white, blue and black. A young man was wearing a black bicycle helmet, with goggles shielding his eyes. So even if someone were to make a complaint, they had no clue who the perpetrator was. All they could do was move out of the way for the speedster rushing along the narrow concrete path. 

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Thank you! Sorry!" The young man exclaimed again and again. Normally he didn’t like doing things like this, but today was an exception. 

"Dang it, this sucks! I can't believe I slept through all twelve alarms! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late, but I did anyway!" Loudly complaining about his lack of diligence, the boy pushed his legs and bike to the most of their ability. If he was even a second late it would be disastrous! He had no one to blame but himself, but that didn’t stop the young man from screaming. 

"RAAAAAAAAAGH, I'M NOT GONNA MISS IT! I'M GONNA GO TO DUEL ACADEMIA, I WIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!" With that declaration made to the world, he gripped the black grips harder than ever before, pushing his jean covered legs to pedal faster down the street. His destination was the Kaiba Dome. For the boy in the white jacket, he had to make it, or else his hard work would all be for naught. 

His goal destroyed, his dream crushed, to prevent such an impossible choice, it all came down to his ability to push past his limits. 

* * *

"Grrr… Where is he?" A young girl grunted impatiently, as her brown eyes narrowed down at her watch as the seconds ticked away. Her burgundy hair reached a little past the shoulder blades, which was pulled back into two high pigtails in buns, though given how late her friend was, she might pull them off and go wild. Even the bands that were braided to the back so it wouldn’t get in the way of her face looked ready to be pulled off. Her arms were crossed, wrinkling the denim jacket she had over her white spaghetti strap tank top. It certainly didn't help when one of her white shoes was tapping the asphalt constantly while wearing white hot shorts.

"You gotta chill sistah Rika, he'll definitely be here," Standing next to the young woman was a tall gentleman who seemed to have stepped out from the 1970's. Given by the plain stylish platform shoes he wore, he stood about at six feet. His light tan skin wasn't from a suntan gone bad as he combed his dark brown hair worn usually in a surfer cut halfway down his neck. Given his love for the 1970s, he wore retro styled red bell bottoms with a white wide collared shirt, exposing a gold male medallion symbol. His brown eyes also scanned for their friend, but he wasn't anywhere at the moment.

"We came here early for a reason, Koji." Rika huffed. "So we don't have to take our practical exam so late in the day. I swear, if he's not here in the next five minutes-"

"HEEEEEYYYYYY!!!"

Rika and Koji turned around as they heard a familiar voice yelling in dismay, and then subsequently saw the young man who had somehow biked all the way, sprinting like a madman towards them. He came to a stop and hunched over, panting heavily from the sprint he had to make.

"Am I… Am I late…?" he huffed out.

"Hey Kuromu, you made it!" The young man ran over to the boy who was hunched over. Slapping his back, the young man who was hunched over almost collapsed. The boy lightly glared up at the 70’s man before standing up. 

The boy removed his goggles, having them hang around his neck. The boy's eyes were an oddly unnatural blue, almost like the color of the sky itself. Removing the black helmet, his hair spread out from the confines of the protective gear. His brown hair was a bit disheveled from being fastened under the helmet, but it wasn't completely ruined. Going by the boy's appearance though, he seemed rather clean cut and proper, not a wrinkle on his clothes in sight.

"You cut it too close, Kuro." Rika pouted at her childhood friend. "Any longer and we would have left you behind!" 

"Come on, Rika. Cut me some slack." Kuromu groaned at her. "I didn't think I was going to be that much of a heavy sleeper," 

"What, you couldn't sleep?" Koji laughed.

"Of course I could. And I had twelve alarm clocks set up on my phone but I didn't wake up to any one of them!" Kuromu cried out in dismay before he slumped his shoulders and hung his head down. "Must be my bad luck again…"

"You can't keep blaming your bad luck! Come on, we need to go get in line!" Rika declared while grabbing the boy's wrist, pulling him into the building as Koji walked alongside them. 

"W-Wait, Rika, slow down!" Kuromu cried out, but the girl was having none of it.

The building the three were originally standing in front of was one of Kaiba Corporation's Stadiums. Prior to the rise of dueling, the stadium was owned by a third party for the regular sport events; Baseball, Football, or Soccer as the Americans declared, and even MMA tournaments. However, a specific person in Kaiba Corporation bought the slowly run down stadium and began making changes for it to appeal to Duel Monsters. Now it was mainly used for Duel Monster tournaments given Domino City’s love for the game. For some of the seniors of the city it was a show of decline in humanity. But for those of the current generation it was the height of the golden age. Especially since this was to be the nesting grounds of the soon to be 7th generation of Duel Academy graduates. 

Yes, this building was the testing grounds for those wishing to attend the most popular and desired Prep School for Dueling in the entire world. Standing atop the mountain overlooking the city, the stadium was slowly being filled with many young teens hoping to enter the prestigious school. Kuromu, Rika and Koji were waiting in line, Koji overlooking the long line of duelists before and after them. 

"Wow! The party here is pretty trippin'!" Koji smiled. "If these guys all got in from the written exams then this year's gonna be cool! I totally dig this! By the way Sistah Rika, you got to go to the academy to tour right?"

"Yep! All the girls are immediately placed into Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue dorm so long as we pass the written and duel exam, and being part of the business class got me to check the school out early."

"What's it like over there?" Kuromu inquired.

"Honestly, it's the perfect getaway. You know the school is on an island, right? There's the main campus, the four dorms, with Obelisk Blue being split between Girls and Boys, and the harbor. That’s where the students will be dropped off when we arrive. The sea breeze is so nice, and there is even a lake and volcano there too! But the volcano is off limits obviously. If anything the ratio is 60/40 student-teacher wise, and the more students there are the more I can make a quick buck! I even got permission to set up a food stall on certain days, like those school stores they use to set up in the mornings for us in elementary! Duel Academia is the perfect place to learn how to duel and make a ton of money off of the students!" Rika's fist pumped in the air. 

"Well hot diggity dog, sounds like a vacation island if ya ask me." Koji grinned wider. "We could have some fun in the sun at the beach on weekends, have good food, and checkin' out the hot foxy mama's!"

"Easy there Daddy-O, you'll get plenty of eye candy this year, so hold off on the mojo." Kuromu chuckled at his tall friend.

"NEXT!" A staff member called out. 

"Finally, we're moving!" Kuromu cheered. 

"Ok, so let's review our numbers. I'm #35 on the written score, so I will be the 35th duelist to duel."

"35th? Sistah did you seriously score that low?"

"I got distracted, okay!?"

"By the guys in the room?" Kuromu teased as Rika fummed. 

"So what?! Look at Koji, he got… uh…" Rika looked up at the disco dude as if she were expecting an answer.

"I got the 20th spot." 

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" Kuromu and Rika cried out. 

"Yeeaaaah, the instructor giving it was kinda foxy so I needed up, wanting to impress her and all…" Koji rubbed the back of his neck, as his best friends sighed. 

"Yeah that would make sense…"

"But still that's pretty cool Ko!" Kuromu smiled, proud of his friend. 

"So, what'd ya get Kuro?" Koji’s question caused Kuromu to scratch his cheek. 

"I actually managed to get the 24th spot."

"AWESOME!!!"

"THAT'S TRIPPIN BRO!!" Koji grabbed Kuromu into a neck hold and dug his fist playfully into the boy's hair. "You were even outta the game for a year!"

"Oi, Koji, easy on the knuckle sandwich." Kuromu gritted in pain. Despite being tall and slim, Koji doesn't even know his own strength!

"I'm so proud of you Kurooooo!" Rika took out a handkerchief, tapping her eyes to keep herself from crying. "We did so many late night study sessions I thought it was going to be all for nothing! You did so well, big sis is so proud of you!" 

"Did you guys actually think I was going to fail?!"

"Nah I just wasn't expecting you to get that high, maybe in the 50's?" As quick as lightning Rika's attitude changed, going from crying her eyes out in pride to blunt as could be. 

_'SO CRUEL!'_ Kuromu and Koji thought in horror as they stared at her with jaws dropped.

"What?" Rika blinked.

"You really didn't have that much faith in me to begin with…" Kuromu managed to say.

"Well you were out of the game for a full year, and hey 60 is the average with this class! From what I heard, the lowest rank is like 120 or something, so you were guaranteed to get at least above average score!" Placing Her hand on his shoulder, she hit it again and again lightly to emphasize her compliment. "But you went above and beyond! I'm surprised though, at first you were only interested in making sure you would get in right? What made you try so hard?" 

"Just because I was only focused on getting in at the bare minimum doesn't mean I don't have pride in taking a challenge. Even _I_ wanna rise to the occasion at times." Kuromu lightly glared and pouted. 

"…Yeah that is you." Rika smiled gently. "Then, all we gotta do now is pass our duel exams." Raising her fist, the other two boys smiled. Raising their fists they pounded them together. 

**["Attention. Starting now, examinees will be called one by one for the duel exam by random. All examinees not called are to report to the stadium seatings."]**

"That's a last minute change…" Rika mumbled. 

"Guess their current set up just wasn't working? I mean, there look to be like a ton of duelists than they were expecting." Kuromu looked around, seeing that the lines have gotten longer for some reason. For a room meant to hold about 150 people, there seemed to be more than what they initially thought. Then again, didn't Rika say that there was meant to be 120 people? The 120th position was the lowest, right? That meant that there were supposed to be 120 people. But this room felt so small in regards to that, despite this room supposed to be made for 150 people at a 3 foot distance so nobody felt crowded. But now there seemed to be about a foot apart from everyone. 

"Kuro! Kuro did you hear?!" Rika's declaration caused Kuromu to gasp. 

"What what?" 

"Your number! You got called to duel!" 

"…Huh?" 

**["I repeat, numbers 100, 34, 75, 47, 56 and 24 are to report to the field! All other examinees are to head to the stadium seating and wait their turn."]**

"Yabai! I better get going. Wish me luck!" Kuromu panicked, before he ran off to the field for his duel. "Wait, where am I supposed to go!? I don't know the layout of this place!"

"He jumped the gun…" Rika deadpanned with a large sweat drop.

"Head out the door and keep going right brother till you hit the opening to the stadium!" Koji’s exclamation was met with waved hands from Kuromu as he dashed out of the room. 

* * *

Thanks to Koji's instruction, Kuromu finally made it to the field for his duel exam. He had equipped himself with a Battle City Duel Disk that he brought along. While the technology itself was still in circulation, give it a few years, and the Battle City Duel Disk will eventually become obsolete. But that's not important at the moment. What matters is Kuromu passing his entrance exam. Reaching to the side of his belt, he opened up a deck box that held Duel Monster cards. Kuromu then took his deck out, seeing the reverse side of said cards. 

"Alright, you guys, this is it. We're gonna show everyone what we're made of."

 _"Yosha!"_ Several phantom voices called out. 

The sudden cheer left the boy smiling. Sure he had reasons for getting into Duel Academia, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun again. Just like old times. Taking a deep breath, the young man began walking towards the stadium. Upon entering it, he noticed the six large partitions standing up. No doubt each of these cross stitched see through partitions were used to separate the exams. Honestly though, given that the field was insanely large, the fact that six duel fields in of itself were able to fit was astounding. 

As he walked through the field, he noticed the exams going on between the soon to be students and the teachers. Based on what he was seeing, a lot of the students had pretty basic decks, each running their own archetype or type in general. Perhaps it was the new structure decks that he read about that the teachers were using? As for his _own_ deck, it was rather unique. It's the only one of its kind, meaning no one else but him has access to using this deck. Then again, he wasn't alone as Rika and Koji also have unique decks of their own.

"Would they accept us for using decks as rare as ours? Wouldn't it be seen as unfair to the others?" He muttered while walking towards the exam partition that has his number on it. "Then again, Pegasus must have been having a field day of wanting those cards to be made. Oh well, no use worrying about it now."

Once he made his way to his Duel Arena, he took his spot and standing in front of him was his Proctor for the duel exam. Equipped onto his arm was Duel Academia's standard issued Duel Disk. Aside from the obligatory alternate folding feature, and a cosmetic refit, this Disk functions identically to the KC mass production Disk.

"Greetings, Number #24. I will be your examiner for this Duel Exam." The proctor said. 

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity." Kuromu bowed to him in respect.

"Of course." The proctor nodded. "Is your Deck ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's proceed with the exam." The proctor said, before inserting his deck into Duel Disk. The Academia Disk's top section of the card platform jutted out before a compartment extended out, revealing the last two Monster Zones.

Kurogasa looked to his deck before inserting it into the Duel Disk. "Henshin!" He declared before it went from Standby to Active Mode. Both players then drew their starting Hand.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**Kuromu:** 4000

 **Proctor:** 4000

"Since you are the one applying, you will have the first move." The proctor stated.

"Gladly. O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared, before drawing his sixth card. He looked at his Hand to consider his options. Once he made a decision on his strategy, he made his move. "Let's start out simple. I summon Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK mode!" He declared, slapping the card onto the tray.

A sound akin to a turbine running echoed as slowly, a man began appearing on the field from the holographic card. There stood a man covered from head to toe in a black bodysuit. His red chest plate displays a muscular build with odd, ancient scripture around the gold collar. Gold bands encased his wrists and ankles, with similar color knee pads. In a way he seemed almost like a warrior, but what was the most unusual was the shape of the helmet. Large, red compound eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through a soul, a silver mouthplate with mandible-like markings, and gold horns protruding from the top were similar to those of a stag beetle. The entire helmet was themed off of an insect. But perhaps the most striking of the outfit was the silver belt linked across the waste. Red, blue, green, and purple squares were along the sides of the large, red jewel in the middle, and large round silver buttons on each of the sides (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

Immediately, after the summoning, the crowd that were sitting in the stands began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Kamen Rider?"

"Never heard of that Deck before."

"Hey, is that even legal to use an unknown Deck?"

"The Duel Disk recognized it, so it's _gotta_ be legal." 

The mutters and shouts were already reaching through the stadium, enough to even grab the attention of the other duelists in the field. Out in the stands, a group of students wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms began to gather at the top. The one leading them was a man with dark blue hair, eyes widened a little at the announcement of the mysterious card. Next to him, a girl with long blond hair, was slowly making her way to the end of the railing. 

"I'm kind of grateful Dr. Chronos let us come from the mainland to watch the exams. We're getting to see new cards," She smiled, her eyes scanning Kuromu. From above she couldn't get a good look, but she was growing more curious. 

"I set one card facedown. Ta-n endo."

"Watashi no ta-n!" The Proctor declared as he too drew his sixth card. "Allow me to start off with this card from my Hand! Field Mahō, Fault Zone!"

Prompting the said Field Spell into the Field Zone, the surroundings started to morph into a rather huge canyon. The two Duelists stood at the bottom of the canyon, divided by a stream of river in between. The height of the canyon itself is simulated with the Great Canyon.

"For now, I will set a monster facedown in DEF position." A hologram of a defensive card created before. "Ta-n shuryō!"

 _'That's it? Just a facedown Monster?'_ Kuromu thought to himself. There had to be something more to it than just a facedown position Monster. Either way, it's going to be exposed.

"Now, commence your turn, Number 24!" the Proctor said.

Kuromu snapped out his thoughts, before declaring "O-re no ta-n!" and drew his next card. He looked at his Hand again before nodding at what he wanted to do. "I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK mode!"

Three transparent gray mirror-like images of an armored warrior merged together, forming into one. He wore a red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands, having black shoulder pads, all of which have silver sockets attached to them. Their torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On their left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a red dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout, the DragVisor and a handle extended from the front to fit in their hand. The helmet was black with a silver faceplate with a grill over two large red eyes and on the forehead is a dragon head-like symbol (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"And now I'll have Ryuki attack your facedown Monster!" Kuromu declared as Ryuki drew a card from his belt and pushed down the head of the DragVisor before inserting the card and pulling the cover back up.

**STRIKE VENT**

A red dragon head suddenly flew out of nowhere and attached to Ryuki's right arm before the red-clad warrior pulled back his arm with the dragon head and punched forward and the dragon head spewed flames at the card.

"Naìve!" The examiner exclaimed, as the said covered card flipped up, revealing a rather large stone golem with gigantic palms, pushing and shoving the said Rider back onto his side. "You attacked my Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" (4/ATK: 300/DEF: 2000)

"What?" Kuromu gasped.

"Because you failed to destroy my statue, you take Damage equal to the difference between our two Monsters. But that's not all, Aztec's effect activates! You will take double the amount of Damage!"

"Double Damage?!"

"Did I say double? Forgive me. I forgot to mention the effect of my Field Spell, Fault Zone, which will double _that_ Damage. So in other words, you shall take _four_ times the amount of your original Damage!"

On cue, holographic large stones fell off from the canyon, inflicting Damage to Kuromu's Life Points.

 **Kuromu:** 3200

 **Proctor:** 4000

"Gh… I should've attacked with Kuuga first… his ability lets him gain 400 ATK when he attacks and I would have taken less Damage…" Kuromu said to himself. "Ta-n endo… Kamen Rider Ryuki goes into DEF mode after the Damage Step and I can't change his Battle Position until my next End Phase." He growled as Ryuki took out another card and inserted it in the DragVisor.

**GUARD VENT**

Two pieces of armor that resembled a dragon's underbelly attached to the sockets of Ryuki's shoulder as he knelt on one knee while crossing his arms.

"Dammit, he was so close!" Rika groaned. 

"The proctor is not gonna make this easy…" Koji felt his shoulders sink, feeling a bit queasy at the way the guy was dueling. 

"Tell me about it. Just by looking at the Duel, the proctor's gonna be protecting his Life Points the whole way." Rika added.

"Watashi no ta-n!" The Proctor declared, drawing up his next card. Taking a brief look at it, he immediately placed it into his Hand and picked up another from his hand. "Now, I shall Tribute my Stone Aztec and Advance Summon a Monster… facedown in DEF position!"

The Stone Aztec dissolved into pixels, being replaced with another set monster.

"Another one?" Kuromu got out. "Why is he still playing defensive?"

"And now, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing myself to draw two cards from my Deck!" Proctor said, demonstrating it to the duelist. "I set two cards facedown, Ta-n shuryō!"

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared, drawing his next card, he looked at it then looked at the Proctor's Field. _'He's got a facedown Monster and two more facedowns in his Spell/Trap Zone. I don't know what he's got, but I have to bite at_ some _point. In that case…'_ "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK mode!" 

There were two sounds that overlapped each other, one being a low humming sound while the other was a high-pitched pulsing sound. Moments later, there was the sound of a revving engine as a bright light shone in the middle of the field before it dimmed down. Standing in the middle of the field was a man in a black bodysuit. His helmet was mostly black, with compound eyes large and red, and the silver mouthpiece was insect-like with the edges gold and connected between their eyes to rise up and spread into a set of horns cresting on their forehead. On the forehead was a small blue gem that managed to stand out from the clashing colors (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000). 

"I activate Agito's ability! When he's summoned to the Field, I can destroy any facedown you have on your side! And I choose one of your facedowns in your Spell/Trap zone on the left!" Kuromu declared. Agito's crest spread from two horns to six. Getting into a stance, the symbol of Agito appeared below his feet before it was absorbed. Agito then jumped up and dived down for his Rider Kick, destroying the card, revealing it to be the trap card, Emissaries of Reconciliation.

"Now that your trap's destroyed, I'll have Kuuga attack your facedown Monster and when he attacks, he gains 400 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!" Kuromu said next. Getting into a stance, his Mighty Anklet crackled with red electricity before rushing towards the face-down, jumping up with a forward somersault and diving down for his Rider Kick (4/ATK: 1500-1900/DEF: 1200).

Unfortunately for Kuromu, the facedown Monster was revealed to be a sphinx-like centaur creature. It had muscular blue skin with its face being dog-like and has ram horns and muscular arms. The bottom torso was that of a lion’s body with wings on its back (6/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2400). "My facedown card was Criosphinx!" The Proctor declared.

"2400 DEF!?" Kuromu gasped.

"Correct! And with my Fault Zone still in play, you take double the difference between those Monsters!" The Proctor added. Kuuga's kick clashed with Criosphinx's arms who crossed it in defense of itself, before pushing Kuuga back, the latter landing safely on the ground.

 **Kuromu:** 2200

 **Proctor:** 4000

"And that's not all! I'll activate my face-down! Compulsory Evacuation Device! This lets me target one Monster back to their respective owner's hands. So I'll take the liberty of returning your Kamen Rider Kuuga back to your Hand!" The Proctor added, as Kuuga glowed and disappeared, forcing Kuromu to take Kuuga's card off the tray. "Finally, Criosphinx's effect activates! Since a card returned to your Hand, you must discard a card from it!"

Kuromu clicked his tongue and grudgingly discarded one of his cards. "Ta-n endo…" 

"A pure defense strategy… it would seem this proctor will be quite the difficult matchup. He isn't doing too well, and might not make it at this rate…" An intellectual looking boy commented. Up above, certain members of the blue uniform students began snickering, making comments about how lame the duelist was, or how they could duel circles around the proctor. As for the blue haired boy he narrowed his eyes. 

"I don't understand…"

"What's wrong Ryo?" The girl next to him asked as she leaned over the railing. 

"He's being too aggressive with his duel style. He played a smart move but then followed up with a reckless one. It's almost as if he can't stay calm." 

"Maybe he's desperate?"

"Probably. But for what reason?"

"Watashi no ta-n!" The Proctor declared, looking at his drawn card and smirking. Looking up at his examinee, all he could do was feel a sense of pity for the boy. "I shall Tribute my Criosphinx, to bring forth the Monster, Exxod, Master of the Guard!"

"What?" Kuromu gasped as the ground on the Field began shaking, almost knocking him off balance. But then the ground opened up and a large rock hand came out, then the other, until a large golem being, came out of the crack from whence it came. It was a large being with a large head that's similar to the legendary Exodia, the Forbidden One. Its rock-like mask face was slender and menacing with the golden cobra crown resting on its head. Its shoulders and massive body, arms, and legs were made of rock, its fists adorned with a large red jewel in each one and there was a golden mandala-like structure attached to its back, each with a jewel adorned in its cardinal and ordinal directions (8/ATK: 0/DEF: 4000). The Kamen Rider duelist could only look at the massive Exodia-like being with wide eyes and paranoia as he was shaking.

"Oh man… you've gotta be kidding me…" He heard about this card before, a form of Exodia that displayed incredible 4000 DEF points that normal Monsters couldn't hope to pierce. Now the proctor's strategy makes sense. Exxod's ability dictated that every single time an EARTH Monster was flipped face up, the opponent would lose 1000 Life Points. 

Even if he were to attack the face down monsters and destroy them, he would lose 1000 Life Points. 

Even if he were to leave them be, then the Proctor would simply flip them face up, and he would lose 1000 Life points. 

And with only 2200 Life Points left, he only had three of his opponent's turns left at best. He had to finish him off before then.

"I set a Monster facedown and place one _more_ card facedown. Ta-n shuryō!"

"Now I see your strategy… you're going to keep on using Exxod's ability until I run out of Life Points! Well I'm not letting that happen! O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared drawing his next card, looking to see what he got. "Yosh! I switch Ryuki back to ATK mode!" He said, as Ryuki stood back up and his Guard Vent was gone. "Now I'll activate the Equip Spell, Kamen Rider Machine - Dragreder!" Ryuki pulled out a card from his Advent Deck and opened up the DragVisor before inserting the card and closing it back up.

**ADVENT**

There was a metallic screeching roar before a red, long metallic dragon descended down from the skies. It was modeled after a Japanese dragon from myths and legends of Japan, it gave out a metallic screech of authority as it flew around.

"When Dragreder is equipped to Ryuki, if he attacks while dealing Piercing Damage, then it will double that!" Kuromu declared.

"What!?"

"Since I can't attack Exxod, I'll have Ryuki attack your facedown instead!" Kuromu commanded as Ryuki pulled out another card and repeated the process.

**FINAL VENT**

Ryuki went into a stance of spreading his legs out while having the Drag Visor arm pulled back and his other arm across his body to complete the circle. Dragredder then flew down and surrounded him before jumping up high. Everyone looked up to see Ryuki fly up and did a corkscrew spin before he pivoted his body to a slant, tucking his left leg in while sticking his right leg out. Dragredder was right behind him as it spewed out flames at his body, but didn't burn him while they dived down for the Rider Kick.

"I don't think so! Reveal facedown! Attack Nullification!" the Proctor declared, tapping the button on his disk and the card flipped up. A distorted vortex opened up in front of the facedown card, and the dragon knight seemed to panic as he went through along with Dragreder, only to come out of the other side back to Kuromu's side of the field.

"You protected your facedown?" Kuromu gasped.

"Continue questioning an opponent's strategy till you discover the answer for yourself." The doctor's words rattled Kuromu a little. Taking two cards from his Hand he placed them in the slots. 

"I set two cards facedown. Ta-n endo. Ryuki goes back to DEF mode." 

"Very well. Watashi no ta-n!" The proctor drew his card, "I now Flip Summon the Great Spirit!" He said, flipping the card over revealing a Native-American like spirit with a humanoid body on top and snake-like body on the bottom, the bottom of the bottom half being wisps of smoke and its face had a sort bird-like mask filled with Native American designs with a chief’s hat on its head. (4/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500). "Now that I Flip Summoned an EARTH Monster, Exxod's effect activates!" The golden mandala structure glowed before it transferred to one of Exxod's hand who then stretched it out and fired a golden beam at Kuromu who screamed from the impact.

 **Kuromu:** 1200

 **Proctor:** 4000

"Now my Great Spirit shall activate its effect. When it's Flip Summoned, I can switch Exxod's ATK and DEF until the end of the turn." The Proctor said as the Great Spirit chanted something and energy from it transferred to the Exodia being. (8/ATK: 0-4000/DEF: 4000-0) "Now I'll switch Exood, Master of the Guard to ATK mode!" He said, as he turned the card's position and Exxod slowly rose up. "Now attack his Kamen Rider Agito!" He ordered and the Exodia-like being reared back its fist and thrust it forward towards the targeted warrior.

"No!" Kuromu panicked. This was bad! If this attack goes through, it's over! He won't be able to get into Duel Academia!

 _"What do you think you're doing, giving up?!"_ a harsh, boisterous voice cried out to the young man. _"It ain't over till the last card is drawn, right? That's how this stupid confusing game works, yeah!? So play the damn card already!"_ The delinquent-like voice struck a chord inside of Kuromu, causing his momentary lapse of judgement to vanish. 

"Trap activate! Guard Block!" He shouted, activating the said trap card. A clear dome barrier protected Kuromu as Exxod's fist, made contact with the barrier and the barrier exploded, causing Exxod to back off. "It negates the attack and I get to draw one card!" He said, and drew that said card.

"You may have escaped that, but on my next turn, you won't be entering Duel Academia. I activate the Great Spirit's second effect, setting back facedown." The proctor said as the Great Spirit disappeared and went back to its facedown position. "I then set two _more_ cards facedowns. Ta-n shuryō," He said, then Exxod's stats reverted back to normal (8/ATK: 4000-0/DEF: 0-4000). 

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared, drawing his next card, but before he could look at it.

"I activate my trap card, Battle Mania!" The proctor said, revealing the trap card. "Now all your Monsters are set to ATK mode and _must_ battle my Monsters if able."

Kuromu's eyes widened. If his monsters were forced to fight Exxod, then that was it. He was trapped. 

That was it. 

Kuromu couldn't help but tremble. Anxiety was running through his veins. He had to think of a way out of this. He had to, he had to! His eyes closed shut, gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to think of an answer.

"If this keeps up, he's gonna lose the rest of his Life Points in two more of the Proctor's turns." Koji grimaced.

"C'mon Kuro, you can do it!" Rika shouted. "We know you can!"

 _'Rika…'_ Kuromu thought. _'I want to believe that, but If I can't figure out a way… I may never find out what happened…'_

_"Don't overthink this."_

Kuromu's eyes shot open. 

_"You won't lose. Calm down and look at your Hand."_

Kuromu looked down and gasped at what he drew. This card… was exactly what he needed! And the others that were on the Field were just waiting to be played! With a smile, he looked back at his opponent. "This is it! I'm gonna win this turn! CLIMAX TIME!"

"Huh?" The Proctor said in confusion. "Climax Time?"

"That's right! Like I said, I'm gonna win this turn!" Kuromu said. "First, I'll summon back Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK mode!" He declared as the red armored stag beetle warrior made his return. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "And now to play the card that will win me this Duel!" He said, before showing said card. It was a Ritual Spell card, depicting a blue background with a vortex effect, and twenty golden symbols, each one unique and different, as they were in a circle and in the middle was a Japanese symbol for Heisei in red (平成). "Final Henshin!"

"Final Henshin?" The Proctor parroted.

"That's right. Per the rules of Ritual Summoning, so long as I sacrifice Riders from my Field or Hand whose level equals to 8, it lets me summon a special level 8 Rider! Under the condition that it includes the said Monster's name being sent! And I got the Riders to do so! So I Tribute Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito to Ritual Summon, Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form!"

A golden circle of the symbols appeared below the Rider's feet and Agito disappeared, leaving Kuuga alone. But instead of disappearing, something else happened as yellow electricity crackled around the warrior's belt and the buckle changed, as the center now had gold surrounding it. Getting into a pose, of his two arms crossing each other, Kuuga slowly moved his right arm across before pressing left arm and his elbow pushed the top button below him.

His armor began to change as more yellow electricity crackled around the belt. His body and his armor darkened, becoming jet black all over his chest armor, arms, and legs. The shoulder armor now protruded a spike from each shoulder and golden highlights outlined his armor, outlining the pectorals and lines going down his arms and legs. The only thing that stayed constants were the red bug eye lenses and the golden stag horns. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

Seeing the black clad monster that he defeated earlier, the Proctor was on guard. "Impressive. Not many students rely on Ritual Summoning. If you were a student I would give that strategy a B+."

"I'm not done yet! Final Henshin has another effect. Whenever it's in the Graveyard, I can shuffle it back into my Deck and draw one card!" Performing the actions he declared, Kuromu smiled upon drawing his card. 

Seeing the boy's confident smile caused the Proctor to worry a little. No, everything was fine. Battle Shift was still in play. Even if Kuuga attacked, the 4000 ATK Exxod would be able to easily defeat the boy's monster. Tough luck. He showed potential but he just couldn't grasp Duel Academia in the end. 

"Now I activate my set card! Gigantacize!" 

"WHAT?!" The audience gasped in reaction to this. 

"Giganticize doubles the ATK of my Monster, so long as I have lower Life Points than you. Thanks to all those mess ups, Kuuga is now the strongest Monster on the Field!" (8/ATK: 2500-5000/DEF: 2000) 

"Not bad. But it won't be enough."

"Wrong. I activate my second set card, Pride of Kamen Rider!" Displaying it for the Proctor to see, Kuromu declared, "Here's how it works! I choose one of my Riders on the Field, and they get the chance to attack every single Monster on your side of the Field. As a bonus, they also get a 1000 ATK boost!" His smirk left the proctor speechless. His entire defense line was going to be wiped out!

"Wait, there must be a catch to that card!" 

"There is. The Monster targeted for the effects is destroyed at the end of my turn. But it won't matter, since this duel _ends_ on my turn! Because when Kuuga attacks a DEF position Monster, he deals Direct Damage to your Life Points!" 

"Piercing Damage?!" 

"Bingo! So Kuuga, let's flex a little! Take out Exxod and the Great Spirit! Ultimate Rider Kick!" 

Kuuga got into his stance one more time and yellow electricity crackled over his kicking foot. Kuuga then ran towards both Monsters and somersaulted forward, before diving down for the Rider Kick. The Great Spirit's facedown card was flipped up and immediately got in front of Exxod and produced an energy barrier. Exxod itself stretched its arm forward at the Great Spirit and transferred its power in order to strengthen the barrier. Kuuga's kick clashed with the barrier creating an electric storm. It was moments later that the barrier began to crack. Slowly but surely, it formed into a web of cracks until ultimately shattering and Kuuga's kicking foot came in contact with the two Monsters, causing a massive explosion.

 **Kuromu:** 1200

 **Proctor:** 0

* * *

The Solid Vision faded as the smoke cleared from the impact of the last attack. The proctor was on one knee but moments later, he stood up and dusted himself off. Looking at the young man, he nodded with a smirk. "Congratulations, Number 24. You pass. Welcome to Duel Academia,"

Kuromu stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it! He won! He actually won! He made it to Duel Academia! Unable to contain his excitement, he jumped in the air with his fist up. "YOSHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Applause erupted for the young man from the seats behind him. Koji and Rika cheered for their friend as Kuromu continued to smile. Looking at his deck he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. "I still got it!" Gripping his deck he closed his eyes. "Everyone, please continue to help me through Duel Academia… to find what I'm looking for…" 

Back at the stands the blonde haired girl smiled at the boy. "Looks like things are gonna be more interesting." She commented before looking at the dark blue-haired man. "What do _you_ think?"

"Not exactly a strong start, he could have ended the duel faster than he had. He's still learning that deck, and needs more practice with it."

"You got a point."

"Although… I _can_ give him credit for trying his best. You need more than intelligence to win a duel. If you don't have the heart for it, then you'll break. Never giving up is as important as knowing the game. If he duels more, and becomes more familiar with that deck, he could be a strong opponent."

"Oh? It's rare for you to say that with a smile on your face." 

The blue haired boy said nothing, but the smile the girl spoke of remained on his face. 

"Your thoughts, Asuka?"

"Honestly… I'm really interested in that new deck. I wanna duel him right now, but that's going to have to wait. We still got a lot of our future classmates to watch Ryo."

"Indeed we do." the blue haired boy named Ryo said, as he looked down again. He then saw Kuromu meeting up with Rika and Koji at the lower stands as they all celebrated, on his victory. 

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by several people other than Asuka and Ryo. A group of three boys who were now sitting at the top of the stadium seats sneered. Just like the two above, each of them wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, though in contrast to the white ones, theirs were pure navy blue. But it was clear from the sneers two of the boys had that they didn’t think much of the new student. 

"If that's all this loser has to show, then there's no way he will last a year here." The brown haired boy declared. 

"True, he struggled to even use his deck! Did he even practice with it? Sounds like a slacker if you ask me." A navy blue haired student responded. 

"We should make bets on who ends up trouncing him in a duel."

"Knock it off, you two." The two boys looked over at the black haired one, his eyes closed and yawning. "This year is looking to be boring. At this rate, I'll have no competition for Duel King."

"Like anybody could even beat you Manjoume!" 

"The number one at every single duel prep he attended, and the top of the duelist elite."

"That's right, just because he has a rare deck doesn't mean squat. The longer that loser keeps trying to play duelist the quicker he will get crushed. He isn't worth our time." Manjoume announced, smirking. 

However, at another part of the stands, another student, or rather an applicant, seemed to think differently. He had a calculated look on his expression and was rather intrigued at this new deck of cards no one has ever seen before. It was a rather delightful X Factor and unknown variable to consider in his calculations if he were to duel him.

"Well, well, it seems that I have new competition. Dueling someone with an unknown deck no one's ever heard of could be exhilarating." 

One thing is for sure. After today, Kuromu's life will forever change.

This is the beginning of the tale of one who sought out a truth he never knew… and would go on to become the hero his world needed…

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga** **  
****Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1500/1200   
**Effect:** If this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form** **  
****Level:** 8   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Warrior/Ritual/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2500/2000   
**Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Final Henshin". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Damage. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Agito** **  
****Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1400/1000   
**Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki** **  
****Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1800/1600   
**Effect:** If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage. Change this card to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. You cannot change this card's battle position until the next End Phase. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Machine - Dragreder** **  
****Type:** Equip Spell   
**Effect:** This card can only be equipped to "Kamen Rider Ryuki". If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, the battle damage to your opponent is doubled. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

 **Final Henshin** **  
****Type:** Ritual Spell   
This card is used to Ritual Summon a monster with "Kamen Rider" in its name that includes the sent monster's name. You must also Tribute Monsters whose total Level Stars equal to 8 or more from the Field or Hand. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle it into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Final Henshin" once per turn.

 **Pride of Kamen Rider!** ****  
**Type:** Normal Trap   
**Effect:** Target 1 "Kamen Rider" monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK, and can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack this turn. During the End Phase: Destroy the targeted monster.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academia! Heroes vs. Heroes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KRD: Hello everyone, Kamen Rider Duelist here with Star for another exciting chapter of Kamen Rider GX!
> 
> Star: I'm bored. 
> 
> KRD: Haaah? It's only the first chapter and you're already bored? …Are you leaving me? OAO
> 
> Star: *Tips down hat* It is time to go our separate ways. *picks up bag*
> 
> KRD: *Darth Vader voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> Star: Farewell. I leave for a new plane of existence…
> 
> KRD: You can't leave meeeeeee! Surely, you can't leave your characters at my mercy!
> 
> Star: But I must… Tales of Crestoria calls to meeeeee. And besides it's not like my characters won't suck you dry like a vampire  
> anyway. 
> 
> KRD: That's not the point! If you leave, who knows what I'll do to them! I don't trust myself with your characters!
> 
> Star: Oh don't worry you can do the crazy characters!
> 
> KRD: Uwhaaaaa, why have you forsaken me~?
> 
> Disclaimer: Same thing.

It's been one week since the Practical Entrance Exam. While it was a close call, Kuromu narrowly won his way into Duel Academia. It was certainly a milestone for him. All of his training with Rika and Koji of getting back into Duel Monsters have finally paid off. With his acceptance, he was one step closer to achieving his goals. Of course, he knew that getting into the school was just the beginning. He has to work harder than ever if he's to graduate. 

"Gahhh, none of these fit!"

Of course, the term 'working harder' has its contextual differences. In this case, it's Kuromu packing up his belongings in a suitcase to send to what will eventually be his home away from home. Unfortunately, everything he wanted to bring didn't fit.

_"Why not just get another bag?"_

_"He can only bring one bag and suitcase, it's not like he's moving there."_

_"Ah, Kuromu-san did you pack your under-"_

_"Oi, don't say that!"_

_"Eh, why not?"_

The voices echoing in the room were from the spirits. Catching sight of them, he saw four to be exact. The first being half black and half green, the second Rider having traffic colors, the third being train-themed, and the last one being Agito.

"Maybe I'm overthinking this…" Kuromu deflated. With a slight heavy heart, he took the clothes out of his suitcase to neatly set them aside before sitting down on the bed.

 _"Perhaps, you're still overexcited from winning your practical exam."_ The half green and black Rider said, through the red lens on the green side flashed.

"Maybe…" Kuromu trailed off. "I guess I'm feeling anxious wanting to get there as soon as possible…"

 _"Obaachan ga iteita: Men must be cool. Boiling water turns into vapor."_ A fifth one said, quoting his words of wisdom, while coming into view, this one themed after a red rhino beetle.

"Yeah yeah I know," The boy declared as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips while observing the items he intended to bring with him. He stared at them, eyes narrowing at a few while making a mental checklist to himself. "…The kendama will stay here… and… my Switch! I gotta bring it with me!" 

_"You don't need the game system!"_ the half green and black Rider cried out.

"Yes, I totally do! I haven't finished finding Yuna! It's getting to the good part!"

 _"Ahahahaha,"_ A sixth Rider laughed sheepishly as he appeared, this one being video game themed. _"Even if that's the case, can you fit it into your bag?"_

"Of course I can, it's a handheld system."

"Ku~ro~muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The boy paled at the sound of the voice that called out to him, for he knew _exactly_ who it was. 

_"Uh-oh, here_ she _comes."_ The half green and black Rider said, as the spirits disappeared. The door suddenly swung open and a black blur tackled him to the ground. The perpetrator of this "attack" was a seventeen year-old girl having long black hair tied in a ponytail thanks to a big white ribbon tied in a bow. Her side bangs fell to the bottom of her face with amber colored eyes almost sparkling. Her white spaghetti strap tank top did nothing to hide her hourglass figure and large bust. And her short blue jeans exposed much of the fair skin of her thighs. This was Sakamaki Sayaka.

"Oooooooh, I'm so proud of you!" Sayaka gushed in delight and excitement.

"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" Kuromu muffled out in dismay as his head was buried in her big chest while flailing in her embrace.

"I can't believe my cuzzy wuzzy is going to Duel Academia!"

"Saya-nee… Get… off!" Kuromu shouted before he pushed her away and breathed in the fresh air he desperately needed, but the blush on his face wasn't going to leave any time soon as he sat on the floor Indian style. "What the heck, Saya-nee? I thought I told you to stop with the tackle hugs!"

"I can't help it! I won't be able to do this for a while when you go off to school." Freeing Kuromu from her death grip, the girl stood up and slightly bent over, her hands on her hips to be at eye level. "And Duel Academia at that! You're finally making strides again!" 

"Y-Yeah… making strides." Kuromu trailed off.

"Hm~?" 

"W-What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Sayaka smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Just make sure that you behave yourself over there."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kuromu snapped, with another blush on a face. "I'm going there to duel, not be a playboy! Koji already has that job!"

"Ehe~, but didn't ya say you wanted a harem?" she cheekily teased. "I wonder who taught you about charming a girl~?"

"It certainly wasn't you…" Kuromu deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Reeeeeeeally?" She leaned forward, keeping a playful smile and Kuromu turned away… for obvious reasons. "Then, why did you look away?"

"Because you're the definition of a 'Weapon of Mass Destruction' for men…" He grumbled.

"Oooooh…" she said in awe, before leaning toward his ear and whispered, "Wanna touch 'em?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sayaka laughed very hard, pointing at him while trying to catch her breath. "You're so fun to tease!"

"Saya-nee no baka…" Kuromu grumbled, crossing his arms. Though truthfully, he didn't mind if his sworn cousin teased him like this.

"But I _do_ mean it. I _am_ gonna miss you." She said kindly. "It'll be a bit lonely not seeing you blush and all."

"Yeah, I know…" The boy sighed, before he felt her arms wrapping around him from behind, "Saya… nee?"

"Just be sure to find good friends over there, okay? I'd tag along with ya, but my modeling career is just as important. I bet that's what uncle would've wanted you to have. And most importantly…" she paused, hugging him dearly, pressing more of her chest on his back. "Smile and have fun. You're not alone… Don't ever forget that…"

"Yeah, I won't forget…"

She then leaned into his ear and said with a cheeky tone, "So… was it soft and firm? Like 'em pressed on ya?"

"You just ruined the moment…" Kuromu groaned.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sayaka let out another big laugh. But, he knew she did this to send him off with a big smile on her face.

"Saya-nee no ba~ka…" Kuromu scoffed softly.

"Hehe, love ya, too!"

* * *

 **Turn 2:** Welcome to Duel Academia! Heroes vs. Heroes!

The sea was a vast hue of cerulean that mirrored the color of the sky. The waves softly rolled over each other as the palpitating pulse of the sea was steady and peaceful. And while the ocean is known for being gentle, it is also known for being violent. Since time immemorial, humanity sailed across her waters with their ships, be it for discovering new lands or conquering them for their own glory. And while some have succeeded, others have perished and sunk into the abyss.

But on this calm and beautiful day, there was no need for the use of a ship. Instead, the new applicants of Duel Academia would be flying over the ocean via helicopter. Kuromu was seated in the middle while Koji sat at the window row and Rika at the aisle row. The Kamen Rider duelist looked through each of his cards, making sure he didn't forget any of his Rider friends and all of the Spells and Traps that went with them.

"Kuro, how long are you gonna keep staring at your cards?" Rika asked, getting his attention. "You've been going through that ever since we took off."

"I-I have?" Kuromu laughed nervously.

"You gotta chill man. You made it to the school. That's all that matters." Koji grinned widely.

"Sorry, I'm just so anxious, I couldn't really sleep last night." Kuromu apologized.

"I don't blame you. Even after seeing you pull out that miracle move, I still feel anxious about that Duel! Man, that was groovy!" 

"More like a close call." Kuromu sighed, as he looked back at his Deck. "I know I just got back into the game and I don't have a mastery over my cards, but…"

"Hey, no worries!" Rika slapped his back rather hard, causing the boy to lurch forward. "You'll have that Deck figured out in three years!"

"Yeah, Rika's right! Once you find your groove, everyone's gonna dance to your tune and you'll be the cool cat around campus!" Koji agreed.

Kuromu couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, you two."

"What are friends for?" Rika smiled.

"Whoa, those are cool cards! Kinda like my Heroes!" A new voice said. The three looked up to see behind them, one of the applicants looking over Kuromu's seat, who just happened to overhear the conversation the three were having when he spotted the Kamen Rider Deck. The person in question was a teen his age with brown hair that's medium-length, the side bangs spiked downward reaching just below his neck while the top was puffed and the back of his hair was one curve. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face.

"Uh… thanks?" Kuromu blinked. 

"Hey, think we can Duel to pass the time?" His energetic question was met with stares. "Aww come on, I'm bored! And dueling is a way for two folks to get to know one another!" He oh so casually crossed his arms over the corner of Kuromu's seat, causing the boy to laugh nervously. 

"I guess you have a point. So what's your name?" 

"Yuki Judai!" He gave a peace sign and a goofy grin. 

"Yuki… Judai… wait… _that_ Yuki Judai?" Rika cried out.

"Ya know him soul sistah?" 

Rika nodded her head ferverously. "Yeah he's the kid that beat one of the Academia Professors, Dr. Chronos, the head of Obelisk Blue!" 

"Wait, for real?!" Kuromu looked up at the kid as he continued to have a wide grin. 

"That's me."

"B-But how?" Kuromu asked with an incredulous look.

"With my skill!" 

"That's not what I meant." 

"If you're asking for a play by play then prepare to be amazed!" Judai said as he began explaining the Duel. His gestures and explanations made it seem more granduous than it probably was, but it was clear from the excitement of the boy that he greatly enjoyed the Duel. 

"And then I played Skyscraper, and paired with my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, I was able to knock out the professor's Life Points!" 

"Wow, to see Antique Gear Golem in action _and_ defeating it is a double treat!" Rika smiled. 

"No kidding, that sounded like a groovy Duel!" Koji laughed. "But seriously when are jive-turkeys like him gonna stop underestimating the Kuribohs?"

"Well, not everyone is expected to know every technique, especially something as obscure as Winged Kuriboh." Kuromu pointed out.

"Kuro, the Kuriboh archetype are always monsters with life saving effects. They can literally save your life, but they're treated like crap by the community. It's kinda dumb." Rika crossed her arms, pouting. 

"Still… it just means that's one more card that can help you in your Duels in the long run." Koji said. "Unlike _this_ guy who's still learning _his_ cards." He nudged Kuromu.

"Oh bite me." Kuromu huffed.

[ **_"Attention new Academia Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."_ ** ] This got the attention of Kuromu and most of the students, as they plastered their faces on the windows and they saw an island clear in their sights. It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out was the building in the center of the island. [ **_"Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."_ **]

"About time." Rika sighed with a slight smile.

"Groovy, we're here!" Koji grinned.

"Yeah, this is finally it." Kuromu added.

* * *

Upon arriving on the island, the helicopter slowly made its descent down on the island's helipad. Once it landed safely and the rotors came to a complete stop, the back of the helicopter opened up, and the newly inducted Duel Academia students were escorted out of the aircraft. They were then guided by one of the staff members as they walked from the helipad to crossing a long bridge, followed by an unnecessarily long winding road, before finally finding themselves at the path that led to the school, giving them their first true look at it. It was silver in color, surrounded by four obelisks, and one that was slightly leaning on one of them. There was a big cylindrical structure that was the main building covered by a white dome, and in front of it were three smaller cylindrical structure; one blue, one yellow, and the other red, all going diagonally down, with the blue dome being the tallest and the red being the smallest. The entrance to the school was protected by white flying buttresses, supporting the front of the school and holding four smaller pillars in place. The courtyard leading to the school was decorated by a wide steel path adorned by stone rectangular statues that featured various Duel Monsters.

Kuromu and Koji were just in complete awe while Rika could only shake her head in amusement. She wasn't surprised, considering how she already had seen the island beforehand. 

Upon entering the building, staff members of the schools were waiting for them as they were given their Duel Academia jackets, an Academy issued Duel Disk, and a student PDA. Students are assigned to their dorms depending on when they took their written exams. First-years for Obelisk Blue will have taken their written exams in Middle School. Ra Yellow students would have taken the written exams in High School. And those who are in Osiris Red, take special written exams after they've dropped out of Middle School. 

Speaking of, it was one thing that Kuromu didn't take too kindly. He heard that, because of how the students were separated into three dorms, there had been a large number of social discrimination cases between them. 

Obelisk Blue is the highest of the three dormitories at Duel Academia. The reason for its superiority over the other two dorms goes back to the fact that Seto Kaiba is the owner of the school, and that he owned "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk", during Battle City. The dorm mostly houses students who have wealth and connections. Luxurious interior design, high-quality rooming, and finer food are offered to the students who reside here. In order to start in Obelisk Blue, upon enrollment, not only does one need to have high grades in the written examination, but they also need to have earned a diploma from another Duelist prep school. Not only that, the students in Obelisk Blue tend to be arrogant and overconfident, looking down on the two other dormitories that were beneath them.

Ra Yellow is the second highest of the three, named after the Egyptian God Card "Winged God Dragon of Ra", which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar, whom Kaiba didn't care much for. Students in Ra Yellow either achieved excellent scores in their Duel Academia Entrance Exams, moved up from Osiris Red, or down from Obelisk Blue. The accommodations in Ra Yellow are much better than Osiris Red but not as good as Obelisk Blue. The featured students in this dorm are known to be smart and cunning, which was one of Marik's defining traits.

Then there was Osiris Red, the lowest of the three, named after the Egyptian God Card "Osiris, the Heaven Dragon.", which was originally owned by Yugi Muto, whom Kaiba felt bitter towards because he lost to Yugi time and time again. It's also the one receiving most if all forms of social discrimination from both Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow. The students in Osiris Red are categorized as being the weakest Duelists among the dorms, having weak Decks and poor strategies which cause them to lose most of the time. In some cases, students from this dorm have never won a Duel at all and drop out. It was the worst dorm and the least to no privileges out of the three dorms. The only redeeming factor was that the students in this dorm tend to bear a similarity to Yugi: they are very determined and nearly always pull through.

Kuromu couldn't help but feel disgusted about the social discrimination. The school was built so that all students would equally receive the best education it had to offer, no matter what dorm they were in. Granted there were some people that just shouldn't pick up a Deck or Duel Disk, but that was what the academy examinations were for. They culled out the people who shouldn't be part of the dueling world and cultivated those who did or had the potential to become part of it. Unfortunately, some people don't seem to see that and only care about their public image.

But he'll have to deal with it later. Once orientation is done and has settled into his new room, then he can deal with keeping up with his grades, and knocking those elitists off their high horses while serving them a huge slice of humble pie.

Determination filled his veins as he slipped on the jacket. Once the blazer was buttoned up, the young man took a look at himself in the mirror. 

_"Hey not bad, yellow's a good color on you!"_ The voice of one of his Rider friends echoed in his mind. 

"Personally I like blue." Kuromu couldn't help but retort. "Or red. They're more heroic colors, y'know? Yellow just feels plain." 

_"I get what yer' sayin!"_ Another said. This spirit appeared in the form of a red oni with pure black eyes, while having ornate black patterns on his armor, and a silver peach-shaped buckle. His arms were crossed and his head stuck in the air. _"When it comes to the cool heroic colors its always red first and blue second._

 _"Now listen here, senpai,"_ At that moment another spirit appeared, a humanoid creature of sorts, but it was blue and themed like a turtle, having hexagons all over its chest armor and legs, a silver hexagon on its forehead, orange eyes, a mouth almost turtle-like and has a hexagon belt buckle. He goes by the name of Urataros. And unfortunately for Kuromu, he was, while a good friend, an annoyance. _"When it comes to colors, blue is always the best for the calm collected type, those who can actually think before leaping. In other words, blue is the most important!"_

_"Ha! As if Kameko-"_

_"This I cannot let slide!"_ The sudden appearance of another in the form of a yellow… bear-like person, appeared, as the red oni suddenly fell over before looking directly at Kuromu. His jacket-like armor was lined by white fur while having axe shoulder pads and an axe buckle belt, along with a yellow visor over the eyes of his black helmet that had a horn. He goes by the name of Kintaros. _"Yellow is a perfectly fine color! A color of strength, skill, and discipline!"_

 _"Party ti~me!"_ Just as the red oni was about to stand up, a fourth spirit appeared who was purple and was dragon themed, having narrow orange eyes, a pair of yellow whiskers, with small horns protruding out his head while having a long purple ponytail. He also had a purple tailcoat with his armor, and a pair of headphones over his ears, as he jumped onto the red oni. This was Ryuutaros, the brattiest of the bunch. _"Eh? Momo-chan why are you on the floor?"_

_"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SNOT-NOSED BRAAAAAAAAT!!!"_

_"Oh here we go again…"_ Even though he was nowhere to be seen, Kuromu could practically hear Agito's tired voice. And a part of Kuromu couldn't help but agree.

 _"Everyone go back!"_ All of a sudden, the video game themed Rider's appearance startled the four color-coded creatures. _"Kuromu you have to go, you're going to be late to the opening ceremony!"_

"Shimatta!" Kuromu quickly finished up and grabbed his Deck, and bolted out of the bathroom. 

* * *

All of the accepted first-years were led towards one of the classrooms which were styled like a lecture hall. They stood in front of a monitor with the Duel Academia logo, which then disappeared as an older man with a bald head and graying goatee appeared, a bright and cheerful smile on his face.

 _'That must be the Principal.'_ Kuromu thought.

[ _"Welcome, my elite duelists."_ ] The bald man greeted. [ _"I am Principal Samejima. You all made it here by opening our narrow gate with your skill."_ ] Kurogasa noticed that Judai was half asleep, which made him chuckle before turning his attention back to the Principal speaking. [ _"Please enjoy your studies, and dream of becoming the future King of Duelists. Now as new students, you'll need to know several things about us. We'll begin with our orientation video. Afterwards, once you've settled into your new dorms, you're free to explore around the island, as long as you don't trespass anywhere you're not supposed to. And after that, at the end of the day, you are to return to your dorms for your Welcome Dinners! So without further ado, here is our orientation video!"_ ]

As soon as Samejima finished his speech, the film for the orientation video began rolling. It wasn't anything fancy, as it was just about the history of the school and how Seto Kaiba started it all, and then went on to a few highlights. It then outlined the curriculum that the students would be expected to complete if they were to advance to next year. Once the video was over, the students dispersed and were given the chance to have free time to themselves before the Welcome Dinners. It was here that Kuromu, Rika, and Koji met up with each other.

"So? What do you guys think so far?" Rika asked the boys.

"Well, it's definitely impressive, that's for sure." Kuromu commented. 

"With state of the art duel facilities, dorms to accommodate the students with basic needs and the staff are the best teachers in the entire country! Seto Kaiba spared no expense!" Koji added.

"Glad you two like it." Rika grinned. 

"That being said, I'm gonna head over to the Ra Yellow dorm and get everything unpacked in my new room, before I do anything else." Kuromu said. "What are _you_ two gonna do?"

"I'll be checking out more of the island, and maybe head down to the beach after and chat up with some Foxy Mamas." Koji grinned widely.

"Of course you would do that…" Rika sweat dropped. "As for me, I'm gonna be helping out with prepping the Welcome Dinners for Obelisk Blue."

"You could do that?" Kuromu blinked.

"Since I'm part of the business class, it's mandatory that I assist the staff members." Rika replied. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to save you some, if you ever visit." She winked at them.

"Sweet. Looking forward to your cooking."

The three departed towards their separate destinations and Kuromu made his way over to the Ra Yellow Dorm. Upon arriving he was met with the sight of a yellow building with a forest green roof on top. It was decorated by a few bushes on one side of the building with stairs on that same side and to the right of the dorm was a gazebo where students can hang out and relax, looking at the view of the ocean. Nodding to himself, Kuromu entered the building and met with the sight of a lobby, a lounge area, and farther to the left side beyond a pair of double doors was the cafeteria. Of course, he'll worry about the food later. Moving towards the reception desk, Kuromu was given the key to his room and upon finding the hallway, he found his luggage at the dorm room he will stay at and on the door was the number '555B'.

"Heh… this might as well be _your_ room, Takumi." Kuromu chuckled to himself in amusement. After unlocking his room with the key he got as soon as they got to the island, Kuromu was met by a nice room whose walls were white, complete with a full sized bed, dresser, closet, good-sized desk with a computer and lamp, and a window with a nice view. It even had a small fridge and stove for cooking.

 _"Hey, this place ain't so bad."_ The red oni now known as Momotaros commented as he emerged, _"Just like home."_

"Yeah, I could get used to this."

 _"I have to say, this room is not for a prince such as myself!"_ another voice exclaimed. Kuromu wanted to facepalm when he saw yet another spirit, one that gets irritating from time to time, taking on the form of a white being with a golden chestplate, a pair of armbands, and toes on his boots. It had blue eyes, having an appearance akin to a swan.

"Sieg…"

 _"There also isn't a butler around to help me! I don't think I can live in this sort of place!"_ That's when Momotaros smacked the back of his head.

 _"Well, no one asked you, tebayaro!"_ Momotaros shouted.

"And besides, you liked _my_ room." Kuromu deadpanned to Sieg.

 _"Only because it and the rest of the house were nicely furnished,"_ Sieg interrupted. _"But this… this place is a dump! Where are all the pretty pictures of me? Where are our couches? Where is the TV?"_ Sieg continued to rant on, with Kurogasa ignoring him.

 _"Hey, from what we heard, you should be thankful we're here instead of Osiris Red!"_ Momotaros countered, making Sieg flinch before slumping his shoulders and hanging his head down.

"C'mon Sieg, I didn't come here to coast on laurels. I came here to be the best Duelist there is." Kuromu said.

_"And the best way to do that is kick everybody's ass!"_

"Whoa, Momotaros, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kuromu placated.

_"Oi! What's with that, ya buzzkill?!"_

"Right now, I need to get settled in _before_ we start kicking butt, alright? Besides, I need to make it _feel_ like home, otherwise, Sieg will just keep ranting."

So with that, he set to work, placing various posters on the wall and hanging all of his clothes including the extra blazers and pants, and he did all of that in the span of several minutes. " _Now_ does this room suit you?" Kuromu asked Sieg.

 _"Better,"_ Sieg commented. When he saw Kurogasa sigh, he decided to stop. _"It is suitable for now. I shall see you again later."_ With that, the spirit went back to rest. Momotaros, who was still out, scoffed.

 _"Che, I don't see how you can handle him. He gets so annoying,"_ Momotaros muttered.

"Just do something he likes and he'll stop bothering you," Kuromu shrugged.

A sudden knock startled the boy as he turned his head around to face the door. Swallowing, Kuromu walked towards the door and opened it. His eyes widened. The person standing there was the boy he spoke to at the entrance exam during Judai's duel with Professor Cronos! 

"Well met, I see you have been placed in the same dorm as me after all!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kuromu stuttered. 

"Do forgive me, I heard you speaking loudly and was curious about you and our roommate." 

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to be so loud…" Kuromu rubbed the back of his neck. 

"As we are neighbors I would appreciate a little decrease in volume."

"Totally, understood!"

"Then… hmm?" The young man peeked over the boy’s shoulder. "Wait… there isn't anyone here? I could have sworn I heard several voices."

"Ah that was my phone!" Flustered, the Kamen Rider duelist revealed his device. "I was on it!"

"Interesting…" It was clear from the boy’s tone that he didn't entirely believe Kuromu, but it was the only excuse he could come up with. Nodding in understanding, the boy smiled. "Well then, I shall be seeing you, Kururugi Kuromu."

"Yeah, same here… uh…"

"Daichi. Misawa Daichi."

"Er, right. Misawa-san." Kuromu laughed sheepishly. 

With another nod, Misawa left the room and Kuromu sighed silently in relief. _'That was way too close…'_ He thought to himself. _'I better be more careful talking with you guys.'_ Speaking of talking… now that he has some free time, he should go and visit Judai. Judging by the jacket he was wearing, he was going to be at the Osiris Red Dorm. With his plan in mind, he grabbed his Duel Disk and Deck before heading out.

* * *

After a bit of hiking from Ra Yellow, Kuromu found his way on the path to Osiris Red, and seeing the place, it looked to be a two-story apartment complex, or rather, it looked like a two-story motel with a red roof on top with a stairwell on the side. But at least it had the best view of the ocean. "Man, this is where Judai's staying for the next three years?" He scoffed in bewilderment. "He must really have it bad…" He then walked towards the front of the Osiris Red Dorm and yelled, "Hey Judai! You there?!"

Kuromu could practically hear the creaking of the old building as Judai came running outside to the railing. 

"Yo, Kuromu!" Judai screamed. 

"You finished settling in?" Kuromu asked.

"Yeah, come on up!" Judai gestured over. 

Kuromu went up the steps of the dorm to meet with Judai and upon coming inside, what he saw was rather basic. There was a desk to the side, a bunk bed that could fit three people, and there was a small sink and stove across from it. It didn't have the best accommodations, but it was better than nothing. "Wow, you guys sure have it bad…" He frowned.

"Nah, it's all cool! We got a great view of the ocean anyways!" Judai perked up. 

"Or that's what he keeps saying," a voice echoed from the corner of the room. "But we all know that it's a wonder we are even here…" A young boy was sitting in the corner sighing heavily. His large bushy blue hair almost made Kuromu think he was some weird plant. But it was undoubtedly a person. A rather depressed person at that, wearing the same red blazer as Judai. A heavy sigh passed his lips once more, earning him a rather pitiful glance from Kuromu. 

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying that…" 

"It's not like he's wrong." Hearing another voice behind him caused Kuromu to look around. He looked towards Judai, then the blue haired boy, left and right, down and then, up towards the bunk bed. On it, he saw a rather heavy set boy that was also of Osiris Red, but what's different was that his hair was puffy and black in the style of koala ears and his nose had a strange oval shape too… which was _also_ shaped like a koala!

"AHHHH, it's a large koala!" Kuromu freaked out.

"Ugh… you're not the first to think that," the boy in the bed groaned.

"S-Sorry, you just surprised me." Kuromu apologized. "Uh… who are you exactly?"

"Maeda Hayato."

"And I'm Marafuji Sho. Nice to meet you." The baby blue-haired boy greeted weakly.

"Uh… Kururugi Kuromu. Like… wise…" Kuromu greeted back as silence loomed in the room, and it seemed to be more bleak and gloomier than ever. _'Okay, this feels really depressing…'_ He thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"…Whatever… hmm? What's a Ra Yellow doing here?"

"Judai let me in." Kuromu answered.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that, Hayato?" Judai asked.

"…We're not even worthy of being in his presence. He's better than us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. When it comes to Duels, I see everyone as equals." Kuromu said with surprise. "I could care less if I'm better or not."

"Don't you get it? Osiris Reds are nobodies. You know how the school is split up into those dorms, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. What I _don't_ get is why people in the higher dorms have to lord their status over everyone else." Kuromu replied. "I'm not one of those people."

"Well not everyone's like that. With that attitude, you'll likely get trounced by the Obelisk Blues within a week." Hayato said, before turning over and going back to sleep.

"Geez, pessimistic much…?" Kuromu whispered to Judai.

"Yeah, which is why I gotta prove them wrong!" Judai stated. 

"How exactly?" Kuromu raised an eyebrow.

"With a Duel, of course!" Judai grinned widely. "Whaddya say?" 

"You… want to Duel me?" Kuromu asked, pointing at himself.

"You betcha! I really wanna see how I stack up against a Deck of monsters I've never seen before!" Judai said with excitement. "Besides, you're equipped with a Duel Disk, meaning you're ready to Duel!"

"Well, fair point." Kuromu chuckled. "If someone's throwing down a challenge, I _have_ to accept. You're on!" 

"Nice! Let's head outside!" Judai grabbed Kuromu by the arm and dragged him outside.

"H-Hold on, slow down!" Kuromu shouted.

"Hey Sho, you better come out too! You don't wanna miss a showdown between Heroes!" Judai called out.

"Uh, r-right," Sho said sheepishly before glancing at Hayato. "Hayato-kun, what about you?"

The koala-faced boy groaned, "I don't wanna get up, mostly because I don't wanna see another Osiris get thrashed by a Ra." He said before reluctantly getting out of bed. "But alright, I'll watch."

It wasn't long before the three Osiris Red students and Kuromu met outside of the dorm. Kuromu and Judai took their respective spots while Sho and Hayato watched from the sidelines. Both Duelists participating shuffled their decks thoroughly before they were ready to begin.

"Yosh, the first official Duel of the new school year! Get ready, Judai!" Kuromu grinned. "Henshin!" He declared, before inserting his deck into the Academy-issued Duel Disk, and it activated going from Standby to Duel mode.

"Get your game on, Kuromu!" Judai declared as he activated _his_ Duel Disk. With that, both Players drew their Starting Hand.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**J** **udai:** 4000

 **Kuromu:** 4000

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai said, drawing a card from his Deck and looking at his hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Clayman in DEF mode!" He played the EARTH-type Monster on his Duel Disk as the rock-based hero emerged on a projection of his card with his arms crossed defensively (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "Then I set two cards face down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared, drawing his sixth card. He looked at what he drew, then looked at his Hand to consider his options. "Whaddya think, Kenzaki? Ready to cut open our own destiny in this Duel?"

_"Ready when you are."_

"Yosh." Kuromu nodded, before looking back to Judai. "I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!" He said, slapping the card on the tray. There was a pulsating noise that echoed before a clanking sound was heard, as if someone pulled a lever.

**TURN UP**

A blue rectangle of energy with the symbol of a rhinoceros beetle appeared, before someone emerged out of the energy rectangle. It was a warrior with a pure blue bodysuit with a rectangular silver box that had a red rectangle with a gold chromed suit of Spade at his waist. The torso armor was silver with a spade in the center and the shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on the top. It had a gold band around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. The helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a European Rhinoceros beetle and the large round eye holes were tinted red. At his side was a uniquely shaped sword, that despite its looks, was sharp and deadly enough to cut down anything. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"That's new." Hayato blinked.

"I've never seen a Monster like _that_ before." Sho said in slight amazement.

"Whoa! Sweet hero, Kuromu! But he's got nothing on my Clayman!" Judai complimented the Rider but still felt confident in his Elemental HERO.

"For now, but there's more to come." Kuromu replied, before holding out a card. "If I control a "Kamen Rider" on my Field, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand! I Special Summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" 

There was the sound of three beeping noises, each frequency higher than the last before another beeping noise was heard.

**STANDING BY**

Another sound in the form of a pulsing power up noise was heard before there was another announcement.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared in thin air forming a frame, then glowed briefly before the light dimmed, revealing the Rider. They wore a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to a silver belt which has a rectangular cellular phone with a phi symbol on the front. Their hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face and a silver mouthpiece. On the sides of the belt are what initially looked like a telescope on the left and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)

"Way cool!" Judai said with sparkles of awe in his eyes.

"Now I'll activate this! The Quick-Play Spell, Rush!" Kuromu said next. "For one turn, his attack increases by 700!" (4/ATK: 1500-2200/DEF: 1500)

Despite the danger his monster was in, Judai never stopped grinning. In fact, he almost seemed to welcome it.

"Battle! I-ke, Takumi! Attack Elemental HERO Clayman! Crimson Smash!" Kuromu declared. The firefly themed Rider wasted no time as he slid off of his phone a sort of memory and inserted it into a laser pointer.

**READY**

With that, he attached the Faiz Pointer to the right side of his leg, attaching it horizontally first before turning it so that it was parallel and facing downwards. Then he opened up his phone and pressed the 'ENTER' button before closing it.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

The phone glowed briefly before a red light traveled from the phone down Faiz's right leg, activating the Faiz Pointer. The firefly-themed Rider then sprinted forward towards the earth-based HERO and leaping up in the air, he flipped forward and slanted his body straight before a laser shot out of the pointer turning into a huge red holographic cone and it slammed into the Clayman's chest, stunning it. Faiz then bent his left leg and dashed downward towards the cone as he shouted with a loud war cry, before hitting the cone and its target before disappearing momentarily.

Moments later, Faiz appeared behind Clayman in a red blur and landed on his feet in a crouching position. The earth-based hero groaned in pain before it exploded into blue flames as a red thin light resembling the Phi symbol appeared, and slowly broke down, disintegrating into gray dust.

"Whoooa…" Sho said in awe.

"Unreal… but I knew that would happen." Hayato said in a depressed manner.

"Thanks for that." Judai said with his grin still present. "Trap activate! Hero Signal!" The card then glowed as a signal light shot out of the card showing a stylized 'H' symbol. "This trap card allows me to Special Summon an Elemental HERO from my Deck when I lose another on the Field. So allow me to introduce the electrified warrior, Elemental HERO Sparkman!" After the card of said Monster popped out from his Deck, the brunette quickly played it on his Duel Disk. Emerging to the Field, is a man clad in a dark blue suit with lightning bolts covered in golden armor and a smooth opaque helmet with antenna (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"Nice play! Judai-kun managed to get another Monster on his Field." Sho said with a smile.

Judai's grin was still present, "So, Kuromu? What's it gonna be? Attack Sparkman with your Blade? Or End your Turn? They both have the same ATK but do you _really_ wanna risk losing him now?"

"Heh, figures you'd do that. I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo." Kuromu scoffed good-naturedly as he placed said card in the tray and the reverse card appeared.

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai drew his card until he was holding four in his hand. Checking what he had, his grin got bigger. "I activate my face-down Trap, Birthright! This card allows me to Special Summon Clayman back onto my Field!" He declared as the earth-based hero returned back from the Graveyard and stood beside Sparkman. "Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Fusion! I'll fuse my Elemental HERO Sparkman and Clayman together to bring out a new hero!"

Sparkman and Clayman leaped into the air as they came together in a swirling vortex, fusing their powers together into a mighty new warrior.

_"Heroes of Earth and Light! Unite as one to conquer the forces of evil! Fusion Summon! Rise now, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"_

Emerging from the vortex is a giant figure clad in a purple suit and yellow armor with silver lightning bolts that seemed to come from a turquoise orb in the center of its chest armor. They also had clawed hands with the same orb in their palms and a silver helmet similar in style to Sparkman but with the bulk of Clayman (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"How do you like my Monster?" Judai asked excitedly.

"He's… huge…" Kuromu blinked, looking up at the towering HERO.

"And he's got a pretty sweet effect! Thunder Giant can destroy a Monster on the Field if that Monster's original ATK is lower than his! Guess which one I pick?" Judai said playfully as the fused Elemental HERO began to charge up with electricity. The HERO made its choice as it sent electricity at Faiz, shocking him before being destroyed into pixels. "Battle! Thunder Giant attacks Blade! Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant charged the conductors in his palms as an orb of electricity began to form then he threw it at Blade, shocking the Rider as he cried out in pain before shattering into pixels.

 **Judai:** 4000

 **Kuromu:** 3200

"No way… an Osiris got first blood?" Hayato's breath was taken away, barely able to mutter the words as he watched the astounding Thunder Giant decimate the Rider. 

"Continuous Trap, activate!" Kuromu declared, as he pressed a button on his Disk to reveal a trap card, depicting Blade picking out a Rouse Card from his Blay Rouzer, with that chosen card shining in the background. "Trump Card of Hope! This let me target a "Kamen Rider" in my Graveyard, and bring it back! Return, Kamen Rider Blade!" He said, as the said warrior returned through the portal. "You okay, Kenzaki?"

 _"I'm fine. But that was_ not _pleasant at all."_ Blade groaned.

"So you really _can_ talk to them." Judai said with a wide grin.

"Eh?" Kuromu looked surprised. "You… Are you-"

"I set two cards face-down!" Judai declared, placing said cards into his Duel Disk as they materialize then vanish behind Thunder Giant. "Ta-n endo!"

 _'Judai… he could see spirits… like I do?'_ Kuromu thought to himself, but shook off the thought. He'll worry about it later. "O-re no ta-n!" He said, drawing his next card, "I activate Kamen Rider Blade's ability! If I reveal a Kamen Rider to you, from my Hand, I get to draw another card!" He said, before flipping the card that he drew. "And the card I drew, was Kamen Rider Hibiki, so I draw!" he said, drawing that extra card.

"This is so cool! Dueling against a Deck of heroes that are just as awesome as my own monsters! This is the best day of my life!" Judai said, ecstatically.

"Ehehe… uh well…" Kuromu trailed off with an embarrassed chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Glad you're enjoying it."

"But my bond with my Elemental HEROes is way stronger than your Kamen Rider deck!" Judai exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Kuromu smirked. "I'll continue by summoning Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK mode!"

A ringing noise was heard and small sound waves appeared in thin air as a small golden head of an oni appeared. The space being occupied suddenly burst into purple flames, that raged briefly for a few seconds, before the embers dispersed, revealing a warrior with muscular flesh-like body. The hands are gloves that are red with metal bands on the wrists, same for the feet. The chest has a bandoleer-like covering and the waist holds a metal belt with a circular buckle that has three tomoe in the center. The face is blank save for a red framing that looks similar to a kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead and a gold demon face between them. On the back of the belt is a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling and one frowning. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400)

 _"So… this is Academia Island you were talking about, huh, shounen,"_ Hibiki noted, looking around.

"That's right. And you're in the first official Duel of the school year." Kuromu said. "Hibiki's effect activates! During my first Main Phase, I can send up to three "Kamen Rider" Monsters from my Hand to the Graveyard! And for every one sent, I can inflict 400 points of Damage!" He then revealed three cards, which were Kamen Rider Kuuga, Agito, and Ryuki. "I'll send these three…" He said, before tucking them in the Graveyard slot. "And inflict 1200 points of Damage! Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan!"

Hibiki charged his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shot out three fireballs at Judai. The brunette crossed his arms in defense as the fireballs struck around him, sending smoke and flames into the air.

 **Judai:** 2800

 **Kuromu:** 3200

"Luckily for you, I can't conduct my Battle Phase when I activate this effect. So I'll lay a face-down." He said, finishing his move. "Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai said, drawing a card and checking the two cards in his hand. "Battle! Thunder Giant attacks Blade! Voltic Thunder!" The fused Elemental HERO prepared to deliver the finishing blow to the Rider.

"I don't think so! Reveal face-down!" Kuromu declared, activating the face-down he set earlier, which revealed two Riders that were grasshopper themed doing a Double Rider Kick towards a Monster. "Rider Intervention! This lets me choose a Kamen Rider on the Field and the one I choose has half of its ATK points added to the Monster being attacked! In this case, Blade will half of Hibiki's ATK and add it to his own for the turn!" Hibiki glowed a purple aura and that aura transferred over to Blade which empowered him. (4/ATK: 1600-2500/DEF: 1400).

"Oh no! Judai-kun's Thunder Giant won't survive that!" Sho cried out.

"I knew it…" Hayato groaned.

"Counterattack! Blade, attack him with Lightning Sonic!" Kuromu declared. Blade turned his Blay Rouzer downward and fanned out his cards before drawing three and slid them across the side of the blade.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

**MACH**

The holograms of Kick Locust, Thunder Deer, and Mach Jaguar appeared in thin air before their powers were absorbed into Blade. Stabbing the Blay Rouzer into the ground, Blade then ran towards Thunder Giant at full speed, jumping up and somersaulting forward before righting himself up to dive for his Rider Kick while electricity crackled at his kicking foot.

**LIGHTNING SONIC**

Noticing the danger to his monster, Judai quickly played a card. "Don’t think so! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion! This splits my Fusion Monster back into the Fusion Materials used to Summon it! So return to the Field, Sparkman and Clayman!" Thunder Giant glowed before splitting back into the two Elemental HEROes as they appeared in front of Judai in DEF mode, guarding the boy with their lives. Blade's kick clashed, but a barrier caused him to bounce back to Kuromu's Field.

"Oh man…" Kuromu sighed.

Judai released a sigh of relief, "Man, that was close. I never expected that counterattack of yours, Kuromu. It was pretty cool.” An excited smile appeared on his face. "I'm getting really pumped up by this Duel! I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards!" He played the Magic Card and drew his two cards from his Deck, making his Hand into three. "Ta-n endo."

"Phew… that was too close…" Sho sighed in relief.

"I never knew I was holding my breath," Hayato said, as the two spectators continued watching.

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu said, drawing his lone card. "Blade's ability activates! I drew Kamen Rider Kabuto, so now I get to draw again!" He said, drawing his extra card. "Perfect! I activate the Field Spell, Kamen Rider City!" The slot of the Field Spell tray opened up and he inserted it in before it closed. The moment it did, the ground began shaking, causing Sho and Hayato to wobble around, trying to keep their balance. Moments later, tall skyscraper buildings broke through the ground rising up until they were high enough. The setting was now a bunch of buildings forming a city straight out of Japan. Not only that, there were skyscrapers that had huge symbols of the various Kamen Riders that were in his deck. 

"Wow, it's just like my own Field Spell!" Judai said in surprise and awe.

"And like all other Field Spells, it has an effect. All Kamen Riders on the Field gain an extra 300 ATK!" Kuromu said. (4/ATK: 1600-1900/DEF: 1400), (4/ATK: 1800-2100/DEF: 1400) "Now I'll summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK mode!"

Coming from the sky, A red mechanical beetle flew down, circling around before it somehow attached to something, making a mechanical whirring sound.

**HENSHIN!**

Hexagon panels immediately formed and took shape, spreading all over before a figure took its place. The body was concealed in a black bodysuit, but the rest of it was concealed in heavy steel armor. The torso was thick and blocky with a high collar, the shoulder plating was rounded with silver steel and red on the undersides, and the arms are layered with circular metal segments, while the helmet was also a piece of thick silver steel complete with a round blue visor and a crest of horns on the forehead. 

The armored person then flipped the horn of the rhino beetle slightly and the sound of a charging noise echoed as blue electricity crackled on their armor. The segmented armor on their arms spread out, letting out steam, before the bulky armor on their torso, shoulders, and head did the same thing. _"Cast Off,"_ They said, flipping the horn to the other side letting the gold part of the horn that's under, show and the back slid open.

**CAST OFF!**

Suddenly, the pieces of armor went flying off in little parts.

**CHANGE: BEETLE!**

The armor is noticeably smaller and appears more maneuverable. The arms were now protected only by single sheets of steel running along and the shoulder pads were red with a silver trim, fitting the curve of their real shoulders. The torso armor was completely crimson, and looked thicker than the rest, but still light as it looked like the back of a beetle's shell, covering their abdomen. The helmet was also red, and a horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from their chest armor, locking in place, and bisecting the visor, giving the appearance of two large blue eyes instead of the single visor of before. (4/ATK: 1900-2200/DEF: 1200)

"So awesome!" Judai exclaimed in excitement of seeing the newly arrived Rider.

"Battle! Kabuto attacks both Sparkman _and_ Clayman!" Kuromu declared.

"Wait, what!?" Sho exclaimed in shock. 

"I'm no expert, but I'm sure you're only allowed to attack once with each Monster." Hayato pointed out.

"Yeah, he can't attack twice with one Monster!" Sho protested.

"Actually, I can. Kabuto's ability allows me to do just that." Kuromu informed the smaller boy. "Tendou, you know what to do."

 _"Consider it done."_ Kabuto said, before pressing the button on his belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

In an instant, he suddenly became a blur whizzing past both Sparkman and Clayman until he was behind both of them. 

**CLOCK OVER!**

The next second later, the two Elemental HEROes exploded in a spectacular fashion.

"Oh man, that's not good." Judai winced at the loss of both his Monsters.

"And it doesn't end there. Kamen Rider City's second effect now activates! Since I successfully destroyed a Monster with a Kamen Rider, I can now Special Summon a Kamen Rider from my Deck, but their effects are negated and can't attack until my next turn. And since I attacked twice…"

"He can summon two more!?" Sho cried out.

"That's right." Kuromu said, as two cards ejected from his Deck. "I Special Summon Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Kuromu declared.

Coming from the sky, a figure resembling a cartoonish mechanical bat flapped down. It was mainly black and gold. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes. Its fangs were also sharp. This was Kivat-bat the 3rd. _"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!"_

"A talking bat!" Sho and Hayato cried out at the same time.

The bat then flew around before it bit something in thin air. _"Gabu!"_ and let out a hypnotic sonar noise. Kivat then attached himself in thin air hanging upside down. The space occupied was covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal the figure. He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. The shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. They wore red armored gloves and the wrists sported silver bracelets. The right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. Their head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In between the top points of the wings was a red ornament, resembling a bat’s head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs. (4/ATK: 1700-2000/DEF: 1000)

"You ready for this Wataru?" Kuromu asked the bat-themed Rider.

 _"Hai. I'll do my best."_ Kiva nodded.

The next sounds they heard were…

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

They then heard the sound of something digital being inserted before there was a pulsing sound. Moments later, something seemed to be pushed and the pulsing sound changed into a briefing charging noise.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

A tune began to play as a strong wind suddenly blew, causing dust and debris to flying in all directions. The same dust and debris spun around before composing into a body and forming a suit. The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined as the left half was completely black with purple highlights on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlights in the same places. A silver stripe ran down the middle and the helmet had a pair of round red eyes. The sharp 'W' shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was set on the brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that was like a cape as it was blown by the wind. (4/ATK: 1900-2200/DEF: 1000)

 _"Saa…"_ W said, as he struck his signature pose. _"Omae no tsumi wo kazoero."_

"Uh… I've never done anything wrong." Judai tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't mind him, Judai. That's just a catchphrase he does every time." Kuromu waved off.

 _"Oh c'mon, Boss, it's my trademark!"_ W complained, turning to Kuromu with dismay in his voice.

"Correction, that's your former boss's trademark. That's why you always and forever will be half-boiled, Shotaro…" Kuromu deadpanned.

 _"I'm hard-boiled, dammit!"_ The half-and-half Rider exclaimed in comical anger.

"Anyways, it's time to continue the battle!" Kuromu declared. "Blade, Direct Attack on Judai's Life Points!"

 _"Hai!"_ Blade said, before using two cards.

**SLASH**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer appeared before being infused into his Blay Rouzer, the blade crackling with electricity before charging towards Judai with a war cry. 

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

Keeping his grin up, Judai played his set card, "Don’t think so! Reverse card open, A Hero Emerges!"

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges! You see it works like this. You have to choose one of the three cards in my hand and if it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it. But, if you choose one that isn't a monster, I get dealt with the battle damage." Judai explained. "So do you feel lucky, Kuromu?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Kuromu pondered as he thought about it for a moment, before making his choice. "The middle card."

Judai broke into a happy grin, "Score! That's just what I wanted!" The boy drew the middle card and played it. "I Special Summon Elemental HERO Bladedge in ATK mode!" Emerging onto Judai’s Field is a masculine hero clad in golden armor with a curved blade fashioned onto his arms (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800). "So, what’s it gonna be? You gonna stop your attack or continue the battle?”

"Actually, yeah, I will continue the attack." Kuromu said, much to Judai's surprise. Blade's lightning infused sword clashed with the gold clad Elemental HERO's blade, locking them up, but Bladedge broke the deadlock and slashed Blade, destroying him.

 **Judai:** 2800

 **Kuromu:** 2500

"Now since Blade was equipped with the Continuous Trap, Trump Card of Hope, I can draw an additional card." Kuromu said, drawing that said card. After looking at it, he sets it down. "I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai drew his card, adding it to his hand. "I play the Spell Card, Fusion Sage. This allows me to add Fusion to my hand." He receives the mentioned card after it ejects from his Deck. "Then I'll play Fusion to fuse my Elemental HERO Bladedge and Elemental HERO Wildheart from my hand to Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Wildedge!"

Bladedge leaped into the air, followed by a half-naked Indian man in a loincloth with tattoos and bandages wrapped on his arms and legs while carrying a large sword on his back. The two came together in a vortex before out came Wildheart but now he was clad in pieces of Bladedge’s armor and looked ready for a fight (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

"Aw yeah, Judai-kun's Wildedge might win this one!" Sho cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet. Judai still has to actually _win_." Hayato pointed out.

Judai grinned, "Wildedge has a neat little ability. He gets to attack _all_ of your monsters once each."

"Nani!?" Kuromu gaped.

"Battle! Wildedge attacks all four of your Kamen Riders! Infinity Edge Slicer!" Judai ordered as Wildedge released a battle cry and charged at the Riders, wielding his weapon with one hand. The Kamen Riders prepared for a fight but it was over before they could even do anything as Wildedge slashed them all with one sweep, destroying them all. "Ha! Gotcha! How's that for a comeback!?" He smiled, doing a two-finger salute. However, the celebration was cut short when the dust settled and Kuromu was still standing.

 **Judai:** 2800

 **Kuromu:** 1200

"What!? That's impossible!" Sho cried out in shock. "He should've won the Duel!"

"Yeah, he would've." Kuromu said, before pointing at his face-down. "If not for my Shock Reborn trap card. It halves the Damage I took, and allows me to Special Summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the Battle Damage. That means in this case, 2600 or lower. So I'll bring back Kamen Rider Kiva!" He said, and the bat-themed warrior returned. (4/ATK: 1700-2000/DEF: 1700)

 _"Whoo, that clinched it."_ Kivat sighed in relief.

 _"Yes, it was too close of a call."_ Kiva agreed.

"Sorry you two. I promise I'll try to make sure it won't happen again." Kuromu assured.

"Amazing! This is just too amazing!" Judai exclaimed as his excitement began to spread, nearly splitting his face apart. "I can't believe you survived that rampage just now! You're easily the second best Duelist in this school!" He complimented then took the last card from his hand. "I place one card face-down. T-an endo!"

"Second best? I thought that was Misawa." Kuromu chuckled.

"Well, I didn't Duel him yet so, it's still a question on who is the strongest I’ve Dueled."

"Heh, fair enough." Kuromu smiled. "O-re no ta-n!" He said, drawing his next card. "I play Treasure from the Heavens! This lets both of us draw until we have six cards!" He said, and both Players did as the card instructed.

"Hey, thanks for the refill!" Judai grinned.

"Don't go thanking me just yet. Now I summon Kamen Rider Den-O in ATK mode!" Kuromu said, slapping the card onto the tray. A man in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks appeared. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. There was also a belt on his waist that had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a V with a tip pointing to his right. (4/ATK: 1800-2100/DEF: 1000)

 _"Eh? Ehhh? You called me out already?"_ Den-O somewhat panicked.

"Warui na, Ryotaro, but I _really_ need your help in this Duel." Kuromu placed his hands together with a bow.

"Huh? That's a Rider?" Judai asked confused. "He looks kinda… plain."

"He may not look like much, but that's gonna change soon. But first, one of Den-O's effects activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Kamen Rider from my Hand, so I Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" He said, playing the card on the tray until…

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

There were images of spinning colored Medals occupying the Monster Zone as images of a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper appeared stacked on top of each other. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards. The space was enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. 

**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red face plate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. (4/ATK: 2000-2300/DEF: 0)

"Whoa, he looks like a traffic light!" Judai exclaimed in surprise. This caused OOO to fall down anime style.

 _"Do I really look like a traffic light?"_ OOO asked.

"Well, you got red, yellow, and green stacked on top of each other Eiji, so…" Kuromu sweat dropped, before shaking his head. "Anyways, moving on, I activate Den-O's second effect, allowing me to take one Spell Card, with Form Change in its name from my Deck and add it to my Hand, and I choose Form Change - Sword Form!" He said, as the card ejected out of the Deck. "Now I'll play it!" He said, placing the card in the tray. "Ryotaro!"

 _"H-Hai!"_ He nodded, before pressing the red button and it played an electronic tune, before swiping the Rider Pass across the belt.

**SWORD FORM!**

Pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around him. Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders while what looked like a red metal peach came sliding over his face from the back of his head. When it came into a position it split in half with the points extending before attaching itself to his face as a new visor.

 _"O-re… sanjou!"_ Den-O's voice dramatically changed as he struck a pose of spreading his legs out and his arms wide, his left arm stretched out while his right arm stretched to the side.

"So he's a train guy with a peach look? Cool." Judai said with a wide grin.

 _"Hehe~ see? Even someone like him understands my awesomeness!"_ Momotaros boasted.

"Not as cool as my Elemental HEROes though." Judai added.

 _"Nandato~?! Say that to my face again, kono yaro!"_ Momotaros shouted.

"Oi, Momotaros, calm down." Kurogasa groaned. "Now the effect of Sword Form activates. He gains 300 ATK for every Kamen Rider on the Field other than himself." (4/2100-2700/DEF: 1000) "Battle! Den-O attacks Wildedge!"

 _"Yosh! This is payback for saying I'm less cool!"_ Den-O cheered as he took the parts of the DenGasher and put them together, forming his sword. He then took his Rider Pass and scanned across the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Hissatsu! O-re no hissatsu waza!"_ Den-O shouted as his sword detached and was floating in the air, only connected by the red electricity. _"Part 2!"_ He shouted, before swinging the sword around left and right, hurting Wildedge, before bringing it down on him. _"Oryahhhh!"_

"Reverse card open! Attack Nullification!" Judai declared, playing his set card. A barrier suddenly formed over Wildedge and the sword bounced off before attaching to the hilt.

 _"Kuso! Are you kidding me?!"_ Momotaros shouted in anger.

"Good try but not good enough." Judai said with a wide grin.

"I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai drew his card, adding it to his full hand. After checking the cards over, he grinned, "Y'know, I think it's time for me to move out of the city… and move into a metropolis!" He took a card and placed it in a slot on the side of his Duel Disk. "I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

Without warning, Kamen Rider City started shaking before it crumbled into pieces. Replacing it was a New York-themed city, Wildedge stood on top of the tallest tower, looking down at Kuromu and the Riders as Den-O, Kiva, and OOO lost their bonus. (4/ATK: 2700-2400/DEF: 1000), (4/ATK: 2000-1700/DEF: 1700), (4/ATK: 2300-2000/DEF: 0)

Judai continued to grin, "And you can already guess the effect of my Field Spell. When one of my Monsters with a lower ATK battles a monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK during the damage step. Battle! Wildedge, attack all three of his Riders! Infinity Edge Slicer!" The fused Elemental HERO released a war cry as he leaped from his position and descended towards the three Kamen Riders with his blade raised for battle.

"I activate my _own_ Attack Nullification!" Kuromu declared, as he activated the said card and a barrier overshadowed the Riders, protecting them. "Sorry, but no dice."

"Aw man…" Judai groaned but kept smiling. "Well, can't be mad or sad. Just means this Duel can last longer. I set two cards face-down. Ta-n endo!"

"Wow, these two are just going back and forth." Sho said in amazement.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but… Judai might actually have a chance at winning." Hayato admitted.

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu declared, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell, Resurrection of the Dead allowing me to revive Kamen Rider W from my Graveyard!" He said and the half-and-half Rider returned. Plus, with him on the Field, Den-O's ATK increased. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000), (4/ATK: 2400-2700/DEF: 1000). "Now I activate W's effect! For every Rider other than himself on the Field, he deals 300 points of Damage! I have three, so you take 900!"

"This is gonna hurt." Judai grimaced. W took out what appeared to be a blue flash drive but it had a 'T' shaped like a gun. He then pressed it.

**TRIGGER!**

Taking out the Joker Memory, he inserted it IN the new one and spread the Driver apart.

**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!**

His left side turned blue and a new weapon appeared called the Trigger Magnum. He aimed straight at Judai and fired three air bullets at him.

 **Judai:** 1900

 **Kuromu:** 1200

"Now I'll activate this! Final Henshin!" Kuromu said.

"Final Henshin?" The Osiris Red students asked in confusion.

"That's right! Per the rules of Ritual Summoning, so long as I sacrifice Riders from my Field or Hand whose level equals to 8, it lets me summon a special level 8 Rider! Under the condition that it includes the said Monster's name being sent! And I got the Riders to do so! So I Tribute Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider W to Ritual Summon, Kamen Rider W - Xtreme Form!"

Kiva disappeared, but W remained as he went back to Cyclone-Joker form. Then they heard a strange hooting sound in the air as a mechanical-like bird, if it could even be called that came down. This was the Xtreme Memory. The Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories shot out beams of green and violet and the bird-like Gaia Memory lined up vertically with those beams of light and came down into the Double Driver before splitting open showing a red 'X' symbol with a small gear spinning.

**XTREME!**

The white line splitting the green and black armor shined as W placed his hands in the middle and… began pulling on the white, and it was spreading out! Holographic 0's and 1's appeared as a glorious fanfare tune played before W, finally pulled the white wide open. The silver stripe going down Double's body expanded into a wide iridescent band. His whole armor also changed with 'X' shaped bands around his wrist and ankles and 'W's on his shoulders. His helmet also had horns that spread out from the top and bottom, forming an 'X'. The Prism Bicker which had a sword and shield came out of the white of his bodysuit. (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400)

"He split himself open!" Sho and Hayato shouted in shock.

"That is so awesome!" Judai exclaimed with joy.

"Then you'll love this. First, since I used Final Henshin, I can shuffle it back into mg Deck and draw one card!" Kuromu said, placing the card in said Deck, allowing the Duel Disk to automatically shuffle and then drew a card. Now I'll activate one of W - Xtreme Form's ability! By discarding one card, I choose a Level 5 or higher Monster on your side of the Field, and half of that Monster's ATK gets added to W - Xtreme! That means Wildedge!"

"Oh man, that's really bad for Judai-kun!" Sho exclaimed in growing horror.

Hayato felt the same but noticed that Judai didn't seem all that worried. In fact, he was still smiling, even as the aura from Wildedge transferred over to W, he was still grinning. (8/ATK: 2900-4200/DEF: 2400) (8/ATK: 2600-1300/DEF: 2300)

"Oh and one last thing. W in this form can't be targeted by Spell or Trap effects. Battle! W - Xtreme Form attacks Elemental HERO Wildedge! Bicker Charge Break!"

W took out another Gaia Memory which had a stylized 'P' made of glass and pressed it.

**PRISM!**

He inserted it into the hilt of the sword and unsheathe before placing four more Gaia Memories into the slots of the Bicker Shield.

**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With all four Gaia Memories in place, the Bicker Shield charged up as four streams of light with red, yellow, green, and purple came out of the v shield before W pressed the button on the sword.

**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"Bicker Charge Break!"_ W shouted as he rushed towards Wildedge and swung down.

Judai's grin widened, "Your Monster may not be affected by my Spells and Traps… but _my_ Monster can. Reverse card, open! Hero Halo!" He declared, playing his other set card. "Since my Wildedge has less than 1500 ATK, W-Extreme Form or any Monsters with above 1900 ATK can't attack WildEdge. Sorry, but I'm still in the game!"

"Oh c'mon!" Kuromu cried out as an invisible force suddenly stopped W from going further.

 _"Oi, I can't move! Philip, what's going on?!"_ The black half of W’s eye flashes several times in bewilderment.

 _"It would seem we are caught in a form of telekinesis. It should wear off soon though but we won’t be able to attack now."_ The green half of W's eye flashed a few times as well while speaking intellectually. Moments later, W was free from the telekinesis and backed off.

"Ta-n endo." Kuromu growled slightly.

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai drew his card, adding it to his hand. "I activate Call of the Living Dead to bring back Elemental HERO Bladedge from my Graveyard!" The familiar golden armored warrior emerged from the Trap Card of a graveyard, ready for a fight. "Battle! Bladedge attacks W - Extreme Form! And due to the effect of Skyscraper, he gets 1000 ATK!" He then takes another card from his Hand and plays it. "Next I activate Rush from my hand to give Bladedge another 700 ATK!" (7/ATK: 2600-3600-4300/DEF: 1800) "Edge Hammer!"

The Elemental HERO lunged at the super-powered W with his blade arm raised back then with a quick slice, slashed the two-in-one Kamen Rider as he cried out in pain before shattering into pixels.

 **Judai:** 1900

 **Kuromu:** 1100

"I'll switch Wildedge to DEF mode and place two cards face-down. Ta-n endo!" Judai grinned.

"O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu drew his next card. But when he did, he gawked at the face of the card, his eye even twitching. "Oi, are you serious?" He asked himself as some of his spirits appeared and looked at the card too.

 _"Well, that's pretty lucky."_ Faiz commented.

 _"I didn't know you had that card in your Deck."_ Kiva said in surprise.

 _"It's better than nothing."_ Hibiki remarked with his arms crossed. _"An outcome such as this is inevitable, shounen."_

 _"I concur."_ Kabuto agreed with a nod.

 _"Not like we have any other options. This is the only card you have right now."_ Blade stated.

"Hey~ what's going on over there?" Judai called out. "You guys better not be having a secret discussion right now! We're still Dueling!"

Kuromu couldn't help but sigh. Seeing the card he drew, was good but at the same time bad. It wasn't exactly how he wanted this Duel to go down, but he was given what he was dealt and now has to deal with it. "I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Judai drew his card, adding it to his hand. He smirked, "Get ready, Kuromu! I’m ending this Duel right here and-"

"Nope. I'm gonna end it." Kuromu said, as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Because I'm activating the card I set down. Bell of Destruction."

"WHAT?!" Judai, Sho, and Hayato shouted in surprise.

"Trust me. I don't wanna believe it either. But this is what I've been dealt with." Kuromu said. "So since I activated it, I'm attaching it to Bladedge and we'll both take 2600."

A ring lined with grenades wrapped itself around Bladedge’s throat. Before the Elemental HERO could react, the explosives went off, destroying Judai’s Monster and sending out a wave of smoke and flames that engulfed both Duelist

 **Judai:** 0

 **Kuromu:** 0

* * *

The shattered fragments of the Monsters scattered across the Field. Like broken glass the holograms broke apart into pieces and vanished. When the dust settled from the explosion, all that remained were the two duelists, both with satisfied grins on their faces. 

"Aw man!" Judai crossed his arms behind his head. "I was one move away from winning!"

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice." Kuromu shrugged helplessly with an embarrassed smile. "But that was a great Duel, Judai. I… honestly can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

A larger grin spread across the young Osiris Red's face. "Same here! I rarely got to Duel back in my hometown, so this was one heck of a game!" Pointing his index and middle finger at Kuromu, the young man winked. "Can't wait for our next Duel, Kuromu!"

"Same here, Judai!"

"Really? Then how about round two now!?" 

"Wait, you're kidding!!" 

"Nuh-uh! You wanna Duel again right?? Right?! Right, right, right!???! Best two out of three, or heck three out of five!!" 

"Uh, I'll take a rain check for another day!" Kuromu waved his arms. 

"HAH! You call that a Duel? I've seen better!" A new voice suddenly boasted.

The three reds and yellow turned around, seeing three boys wearing Obelisk Blue trench coat blazers observing them. Each of them were sneering at the students, but none more so than the one standing in the middle. Oddly shaped black hair that spiked out at the front like a weird mohawk and dark gray eyes that screamed demeaning in his gaze. It was a gaze Hayato was all too familiar with. 

"Seriously, even toddlers could Duel better than that."

"And _you're_ supposed to be?" Kuromu frowned at the leader.

"What, were you living under a rock or something?" The boy with glasses on popped up. "This is Manjoume Jun, the highest ranked Obelisk Blue student of the first years and the Duel King."

"Yeah, that's a lie." Judai's sudden comment caught the boys off guard. The Osiris Red student was simply standing there, unimpressed, arms crossed behind his head. To them it seemed that Judai simply didn't care. 

"What did you say!?" Manjoume growled.

"I said, it's a lie. Because _I'm_ gonna be the next Duel King." Judai grinned stupidly.

"Not to mention…" Kuromu said, looking at the Obelisks. "All I see are a bunch of snobs that think they're entitled to everything."

"Of _course_ we're the best. We're in the best dorm, have the best teaching, and have the best decks!" The second boy standing behind Manjoume declared with pride. "What do you guys have? Half made decks and hand-me downs from Obelisk Blue! Heck I wouldn’t be surprised if this dorm was once an Obelisk Blue party house!" 

"Nah this wouldn't even work as a party house, maybe a latrine given the piss stains on the walls!" The glasses wearing boy laughed with the spiky haired boy. 

"Think of it this way boys," Manjoume spoke up, smirking at the Osiris Red and Ra Yellow. "At least we're kind enough to give them a chance to come here, even if their current home is like this. Better for them to Duel their superiors and see how worthless they are as duelists."

"Okay, that's it!" Kuromu was ready to charge at him, until he was stopped. A hand was resting on his shoulder. The young man looked up in anger, and noticed who was behind him. 

An adult with long black hair, wearing thin framed glasses, and a smile that seemed to be reassuring. He couldn't see the man's eyes, and yet, he felt oddly calm around this individual. 

Everything will be alright. That seemed to be what this man’s face was saying. 

"Do forgive me for my sudden appearance, but, would you be so kind as to pick up Pharaoh for me-nya?" 

"Pharaoh?" Manjoume parroted. In truth, he had no clue how to act upon seeing this man. From out of nowhere this adult appeared and began talking with him. It was so out of left field that he couldn't keep up. To him, this man just teleport out of nowhere. And so, when the request was made, he didn't even realize it. 

"Mreow~"

The noise caused Manjoume to stumble, tripping over himself until he fell down on his behind. Standing there next at his feet was a cat, a rather fat tabby cat to be frank. The cat merely walked over to the young man, and licked his face. 

"Ugh gross!!" Manjoume complained as he stood up and wiped his face with his jacket. 

The cat walked away from Manjoume, and sat in front of the adult, who presumed to pick him up. 

"My apologies, Pharaoh here tends to be rather independent, doing things like startling children and such-nya."

"That cat better be fixed!"

"Oh no need to worry, he is a gentle creature, quite safe, with all his shots taken care of-nya. However, I can't say for the tiny mark he left on your pant leg-nya."

"Huh?" Manjoume got out, before his head slowly looked down and his eyes slowly widened in horror to see… a stain! The cat peed on him! And of all things he really hated, it's a stain on his clothes! Kuromu couldn't help but snicker at Manjoume's predicament.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Manjoume screamed out as he stumbled backwards. 

"We gotta get that stain out fast! Or else you will lose your best pants!!"

"I know that morons!!" Manjoume then shot a glare at the Osiris and Ra students. "Don't think you're off the hook! Because at the end of the day, you're all a bunch of losers that don't deserve to be here!" And with that, he and his two cronies quickly left.

"Y’know, I feel like I should be mad but I actually feel like laughing." Judai admitted.

"I don't think you _should_ be laughing." Sho said worriedly.

"Yeah, nothing but trouble." Hayato added.

"Well, I think he kinda deserved it." Kuromu replied. "I know _I_ took satisfaction that the cat peed on him."

Judai chuckled, "That _was_ pretty funny." Suddenly, realization caught his attention when he looked at the adult. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Daitokuji, Osiris Red's Dorm Headmaster-nya." The man now known as Daitokuji greeted. 

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Kuromu bowed in respect to the teacher. 

"An honor myself-nya." The man bowed his head. "Now then, perhaps you should return to your dorm, but I don't mean this in a bad way-nya. Simply the welcoming party is about to begin for all the dorms and everyone is required to be present at their dorms for this-nya." 

"Oh Crap I forgot!" Mentally berating himself, Kuromu dug his foot into the ground and took off in a sprint. 

"OOIIIII! KUROMU REMEMBER!! YOU AND ME NEED TO DUEL AGAIN SOMETIME!!" 

"I'LL REMEMBER JUDAI! SEE YOU IN CLASS!" 

With those words, Kuromu vanished from sight. 

"He's a pretty fast runner…" Sho complimented. 

"I'll say. Wonder if he plays baseball too?" Judai responded. His question caused the teacher to chuckle, facing each of the three Osiris Red students. 

"Alright students, it's time for you all to head inside as well-nya. I promise, while the food may look sparse, it's rather filling, and delicious-nya." 

"Sweet!!" 

"You said sparse, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Sho sighed. 

"Hey don't knock the professor, he's a great cook!" Hayato immediately snapped. 

"If you are saying that Hayato then I gotta have a taste! Race you all to the cafeteria!" Judai took off in a sprint. 

"Wait up!" Sho cried out running after him.

"I'm not a fast runner, y'know!" Hayato said, following them.

"Hmhmhm, it looks like it's going to be one interesting year-nya." Daitokuji chuckled as his pet cat only meowed in response.

* * *

Manjoume Jun buckled up his pants as he went to slam the closet door shut. "Stupid cat, next time I see it, it's going to be a fur pelt!" The boy hissed as he left his dorm room. Unlike the Osiris Red students that had to share rooms, the Obelisk Blue students were granted rooms of their own. It was a commodity the boy believed himself to be entitled to. After all, why should he share a room with weaker duelists? 

_"If you want a strong opponent… why not ask the student of Osiris Red for a Duel? He's even stronger than Dr. Chronos after all..."_

Those words echoed in his mind, igniting his anger all the while. 

"Yeah right, gimme a break! Like that loser is a strong duelist! I've seen him duel! And that chick…" he growled under his breath while thinking of the person who said those words to him. "Did she know the cat was there?! No way… I'm overthinking it…" his anger was getting to him, but the thought of that Osiris Red wouldn't leave his mind. Why was that? All he saw were piss poor skills. That should be it right? Then why was he so aggravated by the thought of him? 

"His attitude… that must be it. If that's what's bothering me," a smirk spread across his face. "Then all I gotta do is wipe it off. Next Duel King, my ass. You'll be the next one off this island." Walking with confidence, the boy made his plan. 

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him…

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** EARTH  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1500/1500  
 **Effect:** If you control a "Kamen Rider" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster, whose original ATK is higher than this card’s original ATK, this card gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Blade** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1400  
 **Effect:** Once per turn, during your Draw Phase, if you drew a "Kamen Rider" monster: Reveal it and draw another card. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Hibiki** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** FIRE  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1800/1400  
Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can send up to 3 "Kamen Rider" cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 400 Damage for each card sent. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase when this card's effect is resolved. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** EARTH  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1900/1200  
 **Effect:** This card can attack twice during the Battle Phase. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Den-O** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** DARK  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1800/1000  
 **Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Kamen Rider" monster from your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: search for one card with "Form Change" in its name from your Deck and add it to your Hand. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Kiva** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** DARK  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1700/1700  
 **Effect:** If this card is targeted during your opponent’s Battle Phase, negate any effects it may have until the end of the Damage Step. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider W** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** WIND  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1900/1000  
 **Effect:** While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as DARK-Attribute. Once per turn, discard 1 card from your hand; inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Kamen Rider" monster you control, except this card. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider W - Xtreme Form** **  
****Level:** 8  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 2900/2400  
 **Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Final Henshin". Cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects. Once per turn: Discard 1 card and activate 1 of the following effects.  
●Target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; halve that monster's ATK, then add it to this card.  
●Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Kamen Rider" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but its effects are negated.  
You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider OOO** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 2000/0  
 **Effect:** Cannot attack the turn this card is summoned. If this card attacks while you control another "Kamen Rider" monster, except "Kamen Rider OOO", your opponent's Monsters that are currently on the field have their effects negated until the end of the Damage Step. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Form Change - Sword** **  
****Type:** Equip Spell  
 **Effect:** Equip only to "Kamen Rider Den-O". The equipped monster becomes FIRE-Attribute, and gains this effect.  
● Once per turn, this card gains 300 ATK for each "Kamen Rider" monster you currently control with a different name, except this card, until the End Phase. **  
**You can only control 1 "Form Change" Equip Spell at a time.

 **Kamen Rider City** **  
****Type:** Field Spell  
 **Effect:** All "Kamen Rider" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. Once per turn, when a "Kamen Rider" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider" monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position, but cannot declare an attack or activate its effects for that turn.

 **Kamen Rider Intervention** **  
****Type:** Normal Trap  
 **Effect:** During the Damage Step, when a "Kamen Rider" monster is targeted for an attack: target 1 other "Kamen Rider" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to half the targeted monster's original ATK.

 **Trump Card of Hope!** ****  
**Type:** Continuous Trap  
 **Effect:** Activate this card by targeting 1 "Kamen Rider" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, and if you do, equip this card to it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card and draw 1 card.


	3. A Chance Meeting! The Queen of Obelisks Presides!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KRD: Hello everyone, Kamen Rider Duelist and Starlight AT here for another exciting chapter of Kamen Rider GX!
> 
> Star: MeEeEeEeEeEeEh~! *Is a Wooloo*
> 
> KRD: O_O
> 
> Star: MeEeEeEeEeEeEh~!
> 
> KRD: O_O *slowly holds out a Pokéball*
> 
> Star: MEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!! *prepares to charge*
> 
> KRD: Pokéball, go! *throws Pokéball at Star/Wooloo*
> 
> Star: *rolls around and does a back kick, sending the ball flying*
> 
> KRD: Alright… you wanna play that way? Fine… let's play… *turns to audience* In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Same thing.

Night has fallen over Academia Island and the Welcome Dinners at each dorm was anything but uneventful. At Osiris Red, true to Daitokuji's words, the meals for his students were sparse, but looked filling. Each student was given a tray consisting of a bowl of rice, five small fishes that were grilled to perfection, a smaller bowl that had miso soup, and a cup of tea. Some, if not most of the students, complained about either the quality of their dinners or the quantity of how much they were given. But for Judai, he was all but happy with what he was given. He could care less about the quality and quantity of food. All he knew was that he was hungry.

"Judai-kun, slow down. You're going to choke." Sho sighed wearily.

"I can't, this is too delicious!" Judai grinned as he kept eating.

"I see you decided to eat without the rest of us-nya."

The brunette flinched and looked up, seeing Daitokuji standing there, with a smile on his face. "Uh… I was starving?" Judai argued weakly with a sweat drop while laughing sheepishly.

"Well, since one of us can't wait… let's just eat-nya." Daitokuji smiled as his cat meowed, loudly.

"Sweet!!" Judai cheered as he continued eating, as Sho sighed in slight exasperation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ra Yellow Dorm, the quality of their Welcome Dinner was better than that of the Osiris Red. There were three long cafeteria tables, lined with Ra Yellow students sitting at them. On the tables, the plates of food served to them were comfort foods, all thanks to the Headmaster of Ra Yellow, Kabayama. The man was an exceptional chef, something that Kabuto recognized and Agito even commented about the possibility of expanding his cooking repertoire.

"Oh man, Kabayama-sensei knows how to cook!" Kuromu said happily, as he was somewhat wolfing his dinner down.

 _"Indeed. I respect this man's cooking skills."_ Kabuto added.

 _"I would like to know some of his recipes, if given the chance."_ Agito noted.

"So you forced Judai to a draw?" Koji asked, as he was eating his share of food while talking to his best friend about the Duel.

"Yeah, the card I drew didn't leave me with much of a choice." Kuromu shrugged. "Still, it was a lot of fun. Though, I wish those Obelisk students that showed up, didn't end it on a bad note…" He frowned in disapproval. "Especially their leader. Manjoume or something like that."

"Manjoume?" Misawa raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" 

"Was it that loudmouth with black hair and a condescending attitude?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, that's him…" Kuromu deadpanned.

"Nope, all I know is that guys like him, have small brains and attitudes. Plus, they act like they got big bearings but can't back up their talk. So not groovy."

"I thought so. All bark and no bite." Kuromu scoffed.

"Well, rest reassured, that not _all_ Obelisks are like him." Misawa cut in. "There _are_ those that work hard and have earned their place."

"I've yet to meet any cats like that." Koji said. "Other than Rika."

"Rika?" Misawa asked.

"She's one of our childhood friends." Kuromu explained. "Plus, she's a good cook like Kabayama-sensei. Speaking of… I wonder how she's doing over there at _her_ Welcome Dinner." He pondered.

* * *

If the Ra Yellows were treated as celebrities, then the Obelisk Blue students were treated like royalty. Both the boys and girls' dorms had some of if not most of the finest cuisine ever given. Even the appetizers put the best comfort food to shame. And it most likely came from how the food was strangely sparkling…

Overall, it wasn't a big surprise that the 'elite' of Duel Academy would be getting better treatment and even better living conditions. Given the fact that both of their dorms were practically castles.

…almost makes one wonder why Kaiba even bothered to make the school.

And speaking of dorms, our focus is on the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm. Because no one really cares about the Boys' Dorm at this point in time. In the dining area of the Girls' Dorm, Rika tried one of her own dishes that she cooked while helping the staff. She better save some for Koji and Kuromu later on though. She did promise them her food.

A soft hum vibrated in her throat. 

"Looks like the maple glaze sunk to the bottom faster than I thought." She plucked her fork into a red potato piece, the inside of the piece already tearing open as she did. Rika sighed heavily. "Oh well, always next time." 

Cooking was more than just a hobby for Rika. In truth she wasn't at the school to become a proper pro duelist. She came to learn about business more so than dueling. The only reason she even went to the school was because of the teachers supposedly being better than most economic professors in the country. Rumors that enticed Rika's curiosity. Passing the exam was easier than she thought it would be, but it helped that she was as good as she said she was. Well, learning the traits to be a pro duelist was also a boon. Dueling was used for everything now. Being a pro duelist would help her business. 

Taking another bite, the young girl grimaced. Yep, it was just no good. Mentally berating herself, the girl swallowed the under cooked piece of food. As she did, she set the plate down and began grabbing a wine glass. Her eyebrows furrowed at the delicate glass.

"Why do they use the most expensive stuff anyway…" 

At that moment, Rika felt her body being pushed forward with a jerk. The wine glass fell from her light grasp, crashing onto the table and splattering everywhere, including the ivory table cloth and Rika's uniform. 

"Oh come on!" She complained. With this being grape juice it would be hell to remove without bleach. And she didn't have another one. 

"Oops, looks like that will take a while to remove."

Rika looked towards the source of the voice and saw who the perpetrator was. She was a young woman with short black hair that framed her face, falling down to just her neck and wears the Obelisk Blue girls' uniform like the rest. This was Kohinata Seika, an upperclassmen of the dorm and her green eyes sneered down at the lower classmate.

"What is your problem?!" Rika demanded hotly. 

"You were in my way."

"You could've said 'Excuse me' like a normal person!"

"Honey, I'm anything _but_ normal." Seika raised an eyebrow with a smug look on her face. "And another thing, you need to learn how things work around here. You may be Obelisk Blue by default, but there's a hierarchy and you're expected to follow it. Because if you don't, let's just say you and I will be having problems in the future."

Rika never looked so heated in her entire life. "Why you stuck-up-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Another voice called out. Seika and Rika turned to see someone approach them along with her two friends. Standing there was a blonde Obelisk Blue girl. Her long, dark blonde hair was arranged sporadically, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and has hazel eyes glaring at the upperclassman.

"Well, well, if it isn't the self-proclaimed Obelisk Queen." Seika frowned in slight disgust.

"Tenjouin-san." Rika recognized.

"Everything okay?" Asuka asked.

"No, because she bumped into me, spilling juice onto my uniform and never apologized." Rika huffed.

"You weren't the one watching where you were." Seika shrugged. 

"I was facing the table!" 

"Oh? Were you pigging out then?" 

"You little-!" Rika wanted nothing more than to slap her! 

Before she could say anything though, Asuka stepped between the two students. 

"Kohinata-san, I understand you're a third year. And as your juniors we are to show you the utmost respect, as a senior and as a Duelist."

"That's correct. I know a lot about this school as well as the best Duelists here. And you also know I rank in the top five best Duelists at the academy. You could argue I'm on par with your brother." The simple flutter of her eye almost caused Asuka to lose her composure. But through mere self control she was able to retain it. Even so, Rika noticed the slight trembling. 

"So I've heard. But you never once defeated my brother have you. And I can guarantee that I am _just_ as strong as he is as well."

The words were bait. She goaded Seika to take it. The woman's green eyes narrowed into a glare. Was this upstart really testing her? The girls didn't realize that a crowd was gathering, murmuring about the Duelists this was all centering around. 

"So I heard. The little sister of Tenjouin Fubuki, said to be as much of a genius with dueling as him. So much so the moniker of "Obelisk Blue Queen" ran across the campus during the summer. For a first year I guess you have some talent. But don't you dare think you can compare to us, third years!"

"Then, would you grant me the opportunity to Duel you, Reptilian Queen?"

Before Seika could accept, a glass of juice was placed in front of her. 

"Now ladies, I assume you are aware of the rules during the evening parties, correct?"

A soft voice echoed in their ears. The person standing before them was another Obelisk Blue student. Long, flowing golden hair without a single split end in sight. A slender build with a pack sitting at her left side. Black socks covered her legs and her arms were covered with shoulder-less sleeves as well. Her tender fingers were holding a glass in each hand, gently raised towards Seika and Asuka. But what startled them was how quickly she approached them without notice. But that same shock quickly turned to a frown as Seika muttered the name.

"Kannazuki… Izayoi." 

"You seem to be in distress Miss Kohinata. Continue frowning so furiously and you will get wrinkles. We can't possibly have that from our two year beauty pageant queen." The smile she wore could be described as kind, and yet for the black haired queen it seemed as if she was being mocked. 

Taking the glass the young third year spoke. 

"Keep your nose out of my business, freak." And with those words she walked away, pacing into the crowd and vanishing in the sea of students. 

"What a bitch!" Rika stuck her tongue out. 

"She certainly had a presence…" Asuka muttered softly before sighing. Looking at the other female student she smiled. "Thank you for that." 

The student named Izayoi turned towards Asuka. The moment she did, both girls felt their words stumble. The girl named Izayoi had fair features, but what astounded them was her eyes. Blue and green pristine orbs that seemed to be able to glance into a soul were now staring at them both. 

"What seems to be the matter?" 

"Well…" Rika pouted as she looked at her soiled uniform.

"My, my, quite the nasty stain you have." Izayoi said, her blue and green eyes scanning the purple splotch. "I suppose I have a general idea of what happened. Allow me to clean it for you."

"H-Huh?" This took Rika by surprise. "A-Are you sure? I really don't want to impose."

"Oh well. I suppose you will have to attend your first day at school with a purple stain. Ta-ta then!" 

"W-Wait, hold on!" Rika stuttered. "I'll… take your offer." A light giggle escaped Izayoi. 

"Wonderful." 

"That was rather mean." Asuka frowned. 

"Do forgive me. As Miss Kohinata claimed, I am a freak." She almost seemed to beam with pride at that notion, causing both girls to feel odd. "Well then, follow me to my dorm room and the uniform will be cleaned up there." 

"Uh ok," Just as she was about to leave, the girl turned on her heel and bowed to Asuka. "Thank you so much Tenjouin-san!" 

"Not a problem. I'll see you in class." 

With a nod the two girls part, heading towards the exit of the party hall. Walking down the dimly lit hallway, Rika followed behind Izayoi. 

"So then Miss Ryusaki, I noticed you were disappointed about the food." 

"Huh, u-uh yeah. It's really not my best work." 

"Is that so?" The girl smirked. 

"Oh yeah! I offered to help out after the Ra Yellow dorm teacher saw me cooking, he tried it out and said it was fantastic. He actually asked for me to cook for the girls party since the teachers were busy. Though I kinda regret it… my food wasn't the best tonight."

"You are correct, it was rather poor." 

"Well you don't have to be _that_ honest…" 

"Yet I enjoyed it." 

"Huh?" The girl's eyes lit up. 

"I enjoyed it. There was something to the food that made it appealing despite its flaws. I actually wanted to talk to the cook and compliment them for making such an intriguing meal. This is wonderful~!"

Seriously, what's up with this girl…

Rika bemused her luck. And yet she felt something when that strange girl complimented her food. 

"Well, that's a plus. I guess I'll be giving Kuromu and Koji my food after all." Rika laughed sheepishly.

"Your friends, I take it?" 

"Yep! They're the best friends I could ever ask for." Rika grinned. "Koji's a bit of a ladies' man though, so I'd be careful around him. Though, he's still a good person."

"I see. And the other?"

"Oh yeah, Kuromu. He's a good friend too. Though, he was a bit of a talk during the entrance exam."

"How so?" 

"He has a Deck of cards no one's seen before and debuted at the exams. The Kamen Riders."

Izayoi's eyes widen. "Kamen Riders? Masked Riders?" 

"Yeah, they're a Hero archetype of cards Pegasus helped to work on! But they're a prototype. I heard it's part of a plan to make cards based off of stories or other forms of media. He did several Decks like that a few years ago in response to a Deck based off of a certain video game. Now what was it called…" As Rika racked her brain, Izayoi was silent. 

After a minute Rika rubbed her head harshly. 

"Ah I can't remember right now! But the Deck is super cool. But nothing compared to my Foodons!" 

"Is that so… may I inquire more about your cards, and these Kamen Riders as well?" 

"Of course, and thank you once more Kannazuki-san!" 

"My pleasure." The two girls talked all the way to the dorm room. And throughout that time, a smile never seemed to leave Izayoi's face. 

* * *

**Turn 3:** A Chance Meeting! The Queen of Obelisks Presides!

It was now the first official school day of Duel Academia! Kuromu was making his way towards the campus with a bit of pep in his step after having a filling breakfast. He wasn't going to let Manjoume's insults of his Duel with Judai from yesterday get the better of him. He very much enjoyed that Duel between Elemental Heroes and Kamen Riders! It was amazing! All it did for Kuromu and Judai was invigorate more passion into each other as it went on! He was going to have a good day and he's certainly not going to let those Obelisk Blue students who think they're entitled to everything ruin it.

"Iyaaaaa~!" Kuromu yawned as he stretched his arms. "Can't wait for classes to start!" Taking out his PDA, he scrolled through the classes he had that day and simply grinned like a child while looking through it. "Duel Theory and Summoning sounds neat, Math is okay, hold on… the heck is Duel Alchemy?" Was it like real life alchemy, he wondered? Thinking back to an anime he saw he shook his head. "No it can't be. Maybe it's some weird class about attributes and fusion. Yeah that's it." 

He continued on his way towards campus, excited to learn or in this case relearn everything about Duel Monsters and get back into the game. But that's when he remembered why he was _really_ here. His pep in his step suddenly died off and was now walking as he looked down in deep thought. And depression gradually started sinking into his being.

 _'Why am I having so much fun? I shouldn't be having_ too _much fun. I'm here at Duel Academia for a reason…'_ Kuromu thought to himself. _'I should be thinking about what I'm looking for, but… then again, I don't have any sort of lead I could follow. But at the same time, I can't hold it off either…'_

Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to realize three students in front of him, and by the time he realized it, it was too late as he accidentally bumped into them, causing him to lose his footing briefly, before balancing himself.

"Oh crap, sorry I wasn't paying attention." Kuromu quickly apologized, bowing as well. 

"Watch where you're going, Ra Reject!" A rather cocky voice exclaimed. Looking at Kuromu came face to face with several Obelisk Blue folks. 

_'Oh man, this is_ not _how I wanted to start my day.'_ Kuromu panicked in his thoughts as he cringed at the sight of the intimidating Obelisk Blue students and had a bead of sweat going down the side of his face. _'Alright, calm down, Kuro. Let's be rational. We're going to have a good day. Do not let them get the best of you.'_

"I'm sorry for bumping into all of you like that. I really am." Kuromu apologized, raising his hands up, showing that he didn't want any trouble.

"You should be. Now I got your Ra germs all over me. If I mess up today, it's all your fault!" 

Kuromu, for the first time, felt like questioning the age limit of his fellow students. Germs, really? How childish could they really get?

"Look, there's no need to get all worked up." Kuromu said, as he tried to move around them. "I'll just be on my way and pretend this never-" His words were cut off when the other two Obelisks blocked his path.

"Oh, it happened. And what'll happen next is _you_ getting your ass handed by us!" The second Obelisk student growled, grabbing him the collar of his shirt.

"We're gonna show you how to give us the proper respect we deserve!" The third Obelisk added.

Kuromu's eyes widened slightly at the last remark before narrowing them, "…Respect that you deserve?" He muttered darkly. "You don't even know the first thing about it."

"What did you say!?" The first Obelisk snapped.

"I didn't stutter." Kuromu answered. "You think just because you're in the top of your class, you think you deserve respect wherever and whenever you want? That's not how it works here at Duel Academia. You don't deserve _any_ respect because you haven't _earned_ it."

"Why you little-!" The third Obelisk growled.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Kuromu retorted. "Because we all know it's true. This school wasn't built for coasting on laurels, it's built for those who want to become the best of the best through hardwork and dedication to better themselves in playing the game. And all of you don't seem to realize that yet. All for the reason of trying to save face when you _know_ there's someone in the lower dorms that could be potentially better than you."

"You son of a- you think that tough talk makes you look cool!? Then how's _this_ for ya!?" the second Obelisk shouted as he reared his fist and no less than a second later, Kuromu was sent flying to the ground and on his back with a grunt of pain, all the while sporting a bruised left cheek and a thin trail of red liquid escaping the left corner of his lips.

Okay, they threw the first punch, so it was right to retaliate right? Right?! 

_"Kuromu-san, I know you want to fight, but please walk away!"_ OOO pleaded.

 _"What are ya saying, stupid traffic light!? He's gonna attack like a real man! Kick their asses Kuromu!"_ Momotaros shouted.

 _"Sometimes to get through to a bud you just gotta let the fight happen!"_ A third one said, appearing, and is astronaut-themed.

 _"You're a teacher! You can't advocate stuff like this!"_ OOO protested to the astronaut-themed Rider.

Kuromu staggered to his feet, casually rubbing his cheek. "Geez, and here I thought my Monsters were quick to brawl…"

"What? You want more, Ra Reject?!" Just as the Obelisk student was about to throw another punch, a voice stopped him. 

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing!?" Every single student that was present turned around. Standing there was none other than Asuka. What caused everyone to stop and stare was the glare that was present in her hazel eyes. If she was capable of it, that glare could become daggers ready to stab every single person there. 

"Uh…" Kuromu wasn't one to gap at someone like a loon, but he couldn't help but stare at the girl. As his heart almost skipped a beat. He could tell there was a certain strength to her. Whether it was from her voice or how her presence was currently intimidating the people staring at her, including himself, he didn't know. But one thing was for certain: she was someone that no one should mess with.

"Crap, it's Tenjouin Asuka."

"The Obelisk Queen?!"

"What's _she_ doing here?"

 _'Obelisk… Queen?'_ Kuromu parroted in his thoughts.

"I don't know what made you think this is cool, but school starts in ten minutes. Why not actually act your age and get to class, or are you going to shame us Obelisks more than you already have?! And on the first _day_ no less!" 

The three Obelisk boys flinched at her righteous anger. And rightfully so. They turned to Kuromu, simply glaring daggers at him. "This isn't over…" The first Obelisk grunted, before the three of them made their way to campus. Even as they passed the Obelisk Blue girl, the latter kept her eye on them like a hawk to ensure they didn't do anything funny, and it stayed that way until the boys entered through the doors.

Kuromu sighed in relief, with eyes closed and a hand over his heart. Whoever the girl was, she saved him from being subjected to a beating. "That was too close…" He then noticed the girl, now known as Asuka, approaching the Ra Yellow student.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"U-Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Kuromu assured with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. "A punch to the face is nothing." He then looked away, as he had to spit out the blood that was in his mouth. And it was a decent amount of the red liquid. "See? Not as bad as it looks." He laughed nervously.

"If you say so." The girl sighed, before continuing. "But I'm surprised you didn't punch back. Why's that? Were you going to let yourself be beaten up?"

"Hmmm…" Kuromu hummed. "Well I don't think it would have ended up like that. Between them and me, I could take 'em."

"That's being rather cocky."

"Nah, I'm just more trained." 

"Trained?" Asuka's eyes flickered. 

"It's easy to retaliate when you're attacked, but it takes greater discipline to be able to control your emotions, then utilize the best method to disable." With a smile on his face despite the large bruise on it, he said, "Besides, the best kind of brawls are in Duels!"

His words caused her eyes to widen, and then, she began giggling. This caused Kuromu to pout, a little bit peeved that she was now laughing at him. 

"What's the deal?"

"Sorry, it's just not something I hear often. Or ever for that matter." she said while smiling, still giggling until she stopped. "Tenjouin Asuka, I'm a first year Obelisk Blue." Holding out her hand, Kuromu blushed a little before taking it himself. 

"Kururugi Kuromu, it's nice to meet you!" 

"Kuromu, got it." Asuka nodded.

"Though you can call me Kuro for short. That's what my friends call me."

"Hehe, okay then, Kuro." Asuka giggled again. "So, should we head to class?"

"Yeah. Don't wanna be late on the first day." Kuromu nodded, before the two walked together to campus.

 _"Oho~ what have we here?"_ Urataros mused with interest as he looked on seeing Kuromu and Asuka walking together. _"Looks like Kuro-chan reeled in a nice fish."_

 _"The hell are you scheming_ this _time, Kameko?"_ Momotaros growled in annoyance.

 _"Nothing at all, senpai. I'm merely making… an observation."_ Urataros said coyly.

 _"Observation, my ass! He's_ not _you!"_

 _"Senpai, senpai,"_ Urataros shook his head in a scolding manner. _"You seem to forget that our young friend is the stereotypical shounen protagonist. Trust me, his teenage hormones will win out in the end."_

_"Except none of us here are hitched!"_

_"Er-hem."_ A fourth Rider cleared his throat as he appeared, this one themed after a car. _"I'm married."_

 _"See~? That means Kuro-chan has a chance."_ Urataros said.

 _"I hate you, Ero-Kame…"_ Momotaros growled. _"In fact, I'm annoyed to a climax! Let me strangle you!"_ He said, before grabbing Urataros by the neck with both hands and started choking him, and the other Riders present attempted to break the fight between the two.

* * *

With the ringing of the school bell, the first classes of the new school year began. And for Kuromu's first class, is with Professor Chronos de Medici, the Headmaster of Obelisk Blue, and the man with the Antique Gear Deck that Judai defeated at the entrance exams. 

Normally, the seating chart would be set so that first years would be sitting on the bottom and the upperclassmen were higher up. But since color was added to the dorms, and most Obelisk Blues feeling more superior than the Ra Yellows and Osiris Reds, Blue was on top, Yellow was in the middle, and Red was at the bottom. How original was that…

Kuromu kept his eye on Asuka as she stood up to answer a question their teacher, Doctor Chronos, inquired of her to answer.

"In Duel Monsters, cards consist of Normal Monster, Fusion Monsters, Ritual Monsters, Effect Monsters, as well as trap and spell cards. Trap cards can be further divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. And spell cards can be further divided into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells," the Obelisk girl listed off.

 _'Geez, everyone knows that. Why would Instructor Chronos give her such an easy question?'_ Kuromu frowned in his thoughts.

" _Bellissimo!_ Extremely good!" Chronos smiled, complimenting Asuka, "Perhaps I asked too simple a question of Signora Asuka, from Obelisk Blue."

"Those are the basics," Asuka admitted, taking her seat.

 _"Tch. Baka,"_ Momotaros uttered as Philip was looking through his book.

 _"Agreed. We've been over those rules multiple times when it came to Duel Monsters. No longer interested in that,"_ Philip added.

Chronos then looked around the classroom for another student to call upon, "Signor Kururugi!"

Kuromu was a bit startled before standing at attention. "Sir!"

"Would you explain to the class what each type of Trap Card is and what each does in a Duel?"

"Yes sir. Most Trap Cards can be set on one turn, but can only be activated later in the Duel. Normal Trap cards can be activated during either player's turn as long as it wasn't set that turn. The effects of certain Normal Trap Cards behave like Equip Cards, but the card is still considered a Normal Trap Card. Continuous Traps are cards that stay on the Field after activation. The effects of these cards remain active until the owner cannot maintain the cost or conditions indicated on the card (if any) or it is destroyed. Counter Trap cards are the only cards with effects that can counter most Spells, Traps, and Effects, while only other Counter Trap Cards can be activated in response to them. Most can only be activated to negate or punish the activation of other cards, or Summons of monsters." Kuromu answered.

"Not bad for a Ra Yellow. Good work, Signor Kururugi," Chronos nodded.

"Phew…" Kuromu sighed in relief as he sat back down.

 _"He clearly shows favoritism for the Obelisks, but he appears to be fair,"_ Kabuto noted.

 _'Didn't your Obaa-chan tell you that sometimes a Devil's whispers may sound like an angel's?'_ Kuromu asked.

_"She did. That's why I'm wary of this particular instructor. Be careful, Kururugi."_

"Well then… Signor Marufuji!" Chronos responded, calling on Sho, making the poor first-year gasp in shock.

"Y-Yes!" He stuttered, standing up.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is." Chronos said.

"Um… uh… a-a Field Spell is… um…"

"Even Kindergarteners know that!" an Obelisk from above shouted down to Sho, making the Obelisk students chuckle.

 _"Oi, you're not gonna let that bastard get away with this, are ya?!"_ Momotaros snapped.

 _'I know that, but I can't exactly help him like this.'_ Kuromu thought.

"Don't sweat it. Just calm down, Sho," Judai assured, as the rest of the class waited for an answer.

"Enough. Be seated," Chronos instructed as Sho sat down, "Being unable to answer this most basic of basic questions… but then again, he _is_ in Osiris Red. I am not shocked."

The Obelisks again laughed out loud again, with Sho looking flustered.

"I know the answer. I just get stage fright," Sho uttered under his breath.

"You know, Teacher, how much you know has no bearing on real Duels, right?" Judai spoke up.

"W-What?" Chronos responded.

"After all, I'm in Osiris Red, and I beat you in a Duel."

The color seemed to leave Chronos's face as he shook upon Judai's response.

"Mama Mia!" Chronos uttered, his teeth clenched on his handkerchief as most of the students joined in laughing. How dare this Dropout Boy insult in front of the whole class!? He's even got two-thirds of the class laughing with him. Him losing to Judai was already bad enough, and he certainly didn't need a reminder!

"Geez, Judai, you're making a lot of enemies, aren't you…" Kuromu sweat dropped.

* * *

Later on that day…

Professor Daitokuji, headmaster of the Osiris Dorm was the next one teaching. "Now then, 'Alchemy' refers to making metals out of other substances-nya," He explained while petting his cat, "In particular, it refers to the creation of gold, but more broadly, it is the art of turning base substances into noble ones-nya."

 _"Intriguing,"_ Philip smiled, looking up alchemy in his book, _"This is a much more interesting topic than the basics of dueling."_

 _"Tell me when he's done, I'll be taking a nap,"_ Double yawned.

 _"Sure is quite the contrast compared to Chronos's class, isn't it, Kuromu-san?"_ OOO asked Kurogasa.

"Sure is."

At the same time, Judai yawned out of sheer boredom.

"Aniki, thanks for before," Sho smiled in whisper.

"What do you mean?" Judai asked, clearly tired.

"You don't remember?"

Suddenly, Daitokuji looked intensely at Sho, though it was hard to tell seeing that people couldn't see the whites of his eyes most of the time. Though it was clear to Judai that the Professor was looking at them.

"Shh… keep quiet, or our teacher will single you out again, Sho," Judai whispered.

"Marufuji-kun," the professor spoke up, making the bluenette gasp and stand up.

"Y-Yes?!" he asked.

"Would you catch Pharaoh for me-nya?" the professor inquired.

"P-Pharaoh?"

"My cat, of course-nya."

"Mreow~"

Sho gasped and looked down, seeing the tabby cat was rubbing himself against Sho's leg.

 _"How'd that cat get there so fast?"_ Double wondered.

 _'Just be glad it's not Mick…'_ Kuromu said.

_"Touché."_

* * *

Chronos was at his desk, furiously writing something with a quill pen. The nerve of that dropout boy, reminding him of the loss he was given at the Entrance Exam, and to a Deck made of common heroes, irritated him! They were plain and mundane! And here he was, mocked and insulted! He wasn't going to take this lying down. Oh no, not by a long shot. He was going to make sure to give that Dropout Boy the just desserts he deserves and expel him one way or another! "That impudent dropout boy… how dare he embarrass me in such a manner! If he thinks this is finished, he is sorely mistaken." The professor then folded the paper he wrote on and placed it in an envelope before sealing it. He then pulled up a mirror and applied some very bright red lipstick before kissing the back of the envelope. "There we are," He chuckled before it became laughter.

Chronos then ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Judai's next class was gym with Instructor Ayakawa. "Now then… where are that drop-out boy's shoes? Where are they?" He shuffled through the lockers, opening them one by one to find anything resembling Judai's shoes until- 

"Oh, here they are!" he chuckled, smirking as he placed the letter on top of Judai's boots at the bottom of the locker and left as quickly as possible. What he failed to realize was that the boots may have belonged to Judai… but they were in someone else's locker.

"Poor Professor Chronos. His age is starting to show." Slender fingers gripped the locker door and opened it, revealing the misplaced letter. The letter was removed from the shoes, and eventually from the envelope. Upon reading the contents, a snicker nearly echoed in the world. 

"I didn't realize he was this senile!" Calming themselves from laughing, they dug into their pocket and pulled out a white bottle. 

* * *

"Class is starting and I'm already running late!" Sho panicked, hopping to get his shoes off before finding his locker and opening it to see shoes already in there, "Oh, Aniki, you got it wrong… this is my locker you know!"

As he took out Judai's shoes, the letter on top fell, getting Sho's attention as he picked it up to see the lipstick seal.

"Eh?! Could this be-?!" he gasped, looking to see who was there before ducking between the lockers, and when he was sure no one was there, he opened the envelope to read its contents, "'Ever since we first met, I've been in love with you. I'll be waiting for you tonight, behind the girls' dorm. Tenjouin Asuka' E-EH~?!?!"

In shock, Sho walked back before tripping over his own feet and landing on his butt.

"I-I got a love letter from Asuka-san…" he gawked, suddenly imagining Asuka in a romantic scene with him, making him smile and blush, "So happy…"

* * *

Later on that night…

"Hey Sho, the outhouse shower is all yours now." Judai said as he came into the dorm, wearing his PE uniform while drying his head with a towel.

"He's not here." Hayato said, laying on his bunk bed.

"Huh?"

"He left earlier, and seemed in a really good mood." Hayato added.

"Really? That's not like him at all…" Judai frowned in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, a person in an all black stealth leotard suit used bolt cutters to cut the chains that held the lock of the gate toward the Obelisk Girl's dorm, letting him sneak inside before ducking in some of the bushes. The man poking out was revealed to be Chronos hiding. "Let's see… this should be behind the girl's bath… the drop-out boy should be here soon, and I'll get the evidence on him." He snickered, imagining Judai coming in, then Chronos using his camera to take that picture. He also imagined the look on his face when Judai gets caught red-handed. 

"Such a picture will make him seem so perverted, caught peeping on the girls' bath. Then the drop-out boy will be expelled! He'll say farewell to this school soon enough. Adios… no, wait, that's Spanish. Ciao!"

Little did Chronos know, his intended target did not show up, but instead, Sho was rowing towards the dock behind the Girls's Dorm.

* * *

Speaking of… inside the Girls' Dorm bath, Asuka was _taking_ a bath with her friends. The two friends that Asuka was with, was a girl named Makurada Junko who had red hair that reached her neck and black eyes, and a girl named Hamaguchi Momoe, having black hair reaching her upper back and having brown eyes.

Like everything else that was gaudy and over-the-top with Obelisk Blue, this bath was no exception. The place was practically a hot spring with three pools, ranging from the small one in the middle and going outward to the medium sized one and the large pool being the outer rings of the bath. There was a massive pole that kept the entire structure up and just below the pool, it had a golden lion head that shot out the water from its jaw serving as the supplier for the warm water. 

"There aren't any real decent boys in this year's new class," Junko pouted, "Especially that Yuki Judai kid… so loud, vulgar, and rude! Ne, Asuka-san?"

"I don't really care either way." Asuka sighed, feeling content with just relaxing in the water.

"Huh?! Asuka-san?!" Junko gawked as Asuka just sat there.

"What about Misawa in Ra Yellow?" Momoe asked Junko, getting her attention, "Don't you think he's a fine man? Oh, what about Kuromu? He seems manly too." 

"What _about_ Kuromu?" Asuka asked.

"Didn't you say you met him earlier today?"

"Yes, I did. He was about to get into trouble with three Obelisk Boys. They even sucker punched him until I stepped in."

"I bet he deserved it," Junko noted.

"But what happened?" Momoe asked.

"He's fine. He managed to shake it off like it was nothing." Asuka said. "And he doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Honestly I think he looks like a total chad!" 

"Your boy craze has got to end soon. I don't think I can take much more…" Junko sunk into the bathwater to avoid the easily love struck Momoe. 

* * *

Outside, Chronos smirked, waiting for his target while singing "O sole mio" under his breath repeatedly before hearing someone approaching and ducked back into the bush. "Here he comes, Like a drop-out boy to a flame," Chronos smirked.

"This must be the place." The person said as it turned out to be… Sho?!

"WHAAAAAAAT?! WHY IS SIGNOR MARUFUJI HERE?!" Chronos cried out in shock. This was _not_ part of the plan!

"Who's there?" a girl asked, stepping out.

"Dang it!" Chronos gawked as the female students screamed and pointed at the intruders as random perverts, "Y-You're kidding me… at this rate, _I'll_ be the one expelled!" Chronos tiptoed off only to trip on his feet and clumsily drop into the lake nearby, sinking like a stone.

Unfortunately for Sho, the girls had already come out, being in their pajamas, before they all surrounded Sho and held him down, "Gahhh!" He cried out, struggling with the girls, but it was no use. There was no way out of it as he was pinned to the ground, "C'mon, what did I do?"

He looked up to see Junko and Momoe in their towels, glaring down at him.

"You won't get away now, you perv!" Junko glared.

"Huh?" Sho said, confused.

* * *

"Eh?! You're saying someone got a fake love letter that claimed it was from our Asuka?" Junko gawked, as she was with Momoe and Asuka, interrogating Sho in the main lobby of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm. They tied his wrists with ropes to make sure he didn't do anything funny.

"Y-Yeah, you know?" Sho laughed nervously.

"What are you, stupid?" Junko sighed exasperated. "Asuka, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, would _never_ write a love letter to someone from Osiris Red."

"I'm not lying. I found it in my locker and it said she'd be waiting for me behind the girls' dorm." Sho explained.

"Do you have this fake letter on you?"

"Yeah, right here," Sho confirmed, pulling out the note, which Junko took to read and Asuka looked over.

"My handwriting is _not_ this sloppy," Asuka confirmed.

"You can see how an Osiris Red wouldn't know the difference, though," Momoe shrugged off.

"Huh? Then who sent it?" Sho asked, with surprise and disappointment on his face.

Junko looked over the note again and noticed something strange. "Oh? It's addressed to Kururugi Kuromu."

"Huh?!" Now Sho was really surprised. "No way!"

"Kuromu?" This piqued Asuka's curiosity. Why would this fake letter be addressed to Kuromu of all people? And more importantly, why would he be framed as a pervert? When she first met the boy, he didn't seem the type to act on those things.

"What's all the fuss out here about?" a new voice interjected, making the trio of girls gasp as they recognized the voice. Thinking quickly, Junko and Momoe sat on Sho's back while Asuka stood in front to cover him, as Instructor Ayakawa came walking out of her room in her bathrobe.

"Is something happening out here?" Ayakawa inquired.

"Y-You're heavy…" Sho grunted.

"How rude," Junko whispered.

"Keep quiet," Momoe shushed.

"No, nothing at all!" Asuka assured Ayakawa, "We're sorry for being so loud."

"Really? Then please return to your rooms and go to sleep," Ayakawa instructed before going back to her room, allowing Junko and Momoe to get off of Sho.

"What do we do now, Asuka?" Junko pondered. 

"Well we _do_ know someone used my name to frame Kururugi Kuromu as a pervert," Asuka noted, thinking things through. "Hm… I think I may have an idea." She said. _'This is turning out to be somewhat interesting. I knew that sooner or later I'd be dueling Kuromu against his Kamen Riders.'_

* * *

Kuromu stretched out his body, loosening up as he sat back in his dorm room chair, after all-day studying. He deserved a well-earned rest, so he made the decision of cooking himself up a small dinner before heading to bed. "What a long day," He said to himself, "Can't wait to cook some grub, though."

 _"Would you prefer to cook it on your own, or do you need guidance?"_ Agito offered.

"Ehehe… c'mon Shouichi, it was only one time when I burnt dinner." Kuromu laughed nervously.

 _"That's putting it mildly,"_ Kabuto countered, _"You've ruined perfectly good dishes on several occasions, leaving me, Shouichi, and Rika to salvage them."_

 _"T-Tendou-san. Please, be a bit less blunt about it,"_ Agito tried to defend.

_"Obaa-chan ga iteita: There are two things that a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry. The other is not to handle food so crudely."_

"Ehehehe…" Kuromu laughed nervously again. Just then, his PDA that was set on his desk, began beeping. "Hm?" He blinked before walking over to his desk to pick up the device. "A video email? Who would send it this late?" He said, before pressing the button on his PDA. However, all he received was white noise, the screen was static, but he could somewhat hear a distorted voice.

[ ** _"We have Marufuji Sho. If you want him back, come to the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm."_ **]

"What?" Kuromu looked surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting that. What was Sho doing at the Girls' Dorm, this late at night? And for what reason? That's grounds for expulsion. More importantly, why would someone send _him_ a message? Sho was from Osiris Red, not Ra Yellow. If anything, someone _from_ Osiris Red should be getting him.

 _"This might be a ploy to get at you, Kuromu-san."_ OOO said to the boy. _"Still, we should help Sho. He's your friend after all. Judai would do the same if he were in your shoes and you were in Sho's."_

"Yeah, I guess so." Kuromu sighed, before standing up from his desk and grabbing his Duel Disk, just in case. "Alright, let's go save Sho."

* * *

Chronos, after escaping from the Girls' Dorm, surfaced out of the lake with a huge gasp for air. How could this have happened? He was supposed to lure Judai to the Girls' Dorm, not Marufuji Sho! How did he get his hands on the letter before that Dropout Boy?! It didn't make any sense!

"This is patently ridiculous! How could this have happened?!" Chronos grumbled to himself. His ears then picked up the sound of a boat rowing. He looked towards the source and saw someone rowing towards the Girls' Dorm. However, to the Obelisk Headmaster's surprise, it was Kuromu. "Signor Kururugi. What's _he_ doing?" It certainly confused him. If anything, it should have been that Dropout Boy, but now it's just one unexpected thing after another.

It wasn't long before Kuromu finally arrived at the Girls' Dorm dock as he parked his boat. Getting off it, he saw Asuka, Junko, and Momoe, and Sho who's wrists were tied by rope.

"Kuromu-san." Sho moaned.

"Sho, you okay? What happened?" Kuromu asked.

"Well, I don't know if it should be a long story… or a short one…" Sho groaned lamely.

"He was peeping on the girls' bath." Junko answered.

"Wait, what?!" Kuromu looked absolutely floored.

"I wasn't peeping!" Sho denied.

"If the school finds out, he'll definitely be expelled." Momoe added.

"Sho, why would you do that?" Kuromu facepalmed.

"I said I didn't peep!" Sho cried out. "Kuromu-san, you don't really think I'm a Peeping Tom, do you?" 

Just then Urataros popped up next to him. _"He's telling the truth."_

 _'You sure about that?'_ Kuromu asked in his thoughts.

 _"You pick up on a lot of things when you read body language."_ Urataros said.

Kuromu frowned in thought as he pondered. Sho looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't hurt a fly. And seeing the look on his face, he's already been through enough trouble as it is. With a sigh, Kuromu said, "Look, I don't know what's going on, and frankly I don't care what happened, but if you let him go, we all can pretend this never happened."

"Oh, we'll let him go. Under the condition that you beat me in a Duel." Asuka said.

"A Duel? Against you?" 

"That's right. If you win, I'll overlook the fact that he was peeping on us. But if not…" Asuka began, as Kuromu realized the implications of the condition should he lose.

"Sho and I will _both_ be expelled." Kuromu sighed. "I figured something like this would happen. Alright fine, I accept your challenge."

Soon after, Asuka, Junko, and Momoe along with Sho, took one boat and Kurogasa took the other and both of them rowed out into the middle of the lake. Once they were far enough away from the dorm so that others wouldn't hear, Kurogasa and Asuka stood at the bow of their respective boats.

"So it's agreed? We start with 8000 Life Points." Asuka said.

"Sounds about right. Though I don't intend to lose." Kuromu said, as he took out his Duel Disk and equipped it onto his arm before taking out his Deck. "Everyone, lend me your strength."

 _"Oh/Yosha!"_ Kuromu's Rider partners shouted as he and Asuka set up their Decks, with Chronos watching from the water.

"Well, this has suddenly become rather interesting," the professor admitted to himself as he watched.

"Henshin!" Kuromu shouted, as he inserted his Deck into the Duel Disk, transforming it from standby to active, before both players drew out their starting Hands.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**Asuka:** 8000

 **Kuromu:** 8000

"Watashi no ta-n! Draw!" Asuka called out, drawing her sixth card from her Deck. She inspected her Hand before taking a Monster card, "I summon Etoilé Cyber!" With a flash of light on the water, a ginger haired woman appeared with light blue skin mixed with a red outfit, lavender ribbons being around her arms. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600), "Then I set one reverse card. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Kurogasa called out, drawing his sixth card. He looked at his Hand to consider his options before making a move. "Yosh… let's start out with a peace offering of friendship. I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!" 

As soon as he placed the card on the tray, there was a sound of something powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, before following up with a countdown.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

A space-like tune echoed as a ring of metal appeared in a flash of light before it raised into the air being showered with white light and steam. Wireframe lines appeared before solidifying into an actual suit and the metal ring vanished while the light died down.

The entire suit was white with wire mesh, giving the appearance of a space suit. The torso had orange lines running down the sides with black on the shoulders. The shoulders were silver on the front with black on the rest while his arms and legs were covered with white mechanical gauntlets each with their own decoration. The right arm was adorned with an orange circle, the right leg with a blue X, the left leg with a yellow triangle, and his left arm with a black square. Finally his head was covered in a white helmet which was painted with a black face, large orange eyes, and short silver antennae with a green stone on the forehead. At the sides on the jawline were small wings like off a spaceship. On his back was a small propulsion pack, much like a rocket exhaust. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)

 _"Yosha! Uchu kittaaaaaaaa!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spread his arms into the air, soon after taking a somewhat relaxed pose while ready to take off, _"_ _So, this is our opponent, huh, Kuromu?"_

"Yeah. We got new friends to make, Gentarou." Kuromu replied. "And right now, we're in a sort of Kazashiro Miu situation."

_"Another head girl? Yosh! Let's settle this one-on-one!"_

"You got it. Battle! Kamen Rider Fourze attacks Etoilé Cyber! Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Kuromu commanded.

 _"_ _Ok!_ _"_ the Rider chuckled, rubbing his helmet as if slicking back his hair before pressing the orange circle switch and twisting the yellow triangle switch.

**ROC-KE-T ON/ D-RI-LL ON!**

On Fourze's right arm, an orange rocket appeared from the circle module on his arm. On his left leg was a large drill with a yellow casing at the top. Flames ignited from the bottom of the rocket on his fist and Fourze flew upward. The drill on his left leg then began to spin, and using his left hand he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt.

**ROC-KE-T D-RI-LL LIMIT BREAK!**

_"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"_ Orange and yellow cosmic energy gathered around the drill on his leg as he was rocketed forward towards Etoilé Cyber.

 _'He's not even taking my set card into consideration at all?'_ Asuka thought, stunned by this bold move as she scowled, "Reverse Card, open!" In response, the trap card flipped up, depicting a masked dancer in a pink dress while in the spotlight. "I activate Doble Passé!" Asuka shouted as Fourze suddenly noticed something off.

 _"_ _N-Nani?!_ _"_ he gasped, finding his rocket pack suddenly sputtering. A few seconds later, he was flying around wildly. _"Whooooooooa, why didn't Kengo calibrate this thing?!"_ He wailed as his trajectory rerouted past Etoilé Cyber before colliding with Asuka, who blocked the drill with her Duel Disk. She gritted her teeth as sparks flew off from the collision before Fourze managed to get back in control and went back to Kuromu.

 **Asuka:** 6600

 **Kuromu:** 8000

"You okay, Gentarou?" Kuromu asked.

 _"A-A little dizzy, but I'm ok,"_ Fourze assured as his drill and rocket vanished.

"Still, I don't get it, why would she direct your attack at herself?" Kuromu frowned.

"Glad you noticed. Doble Passé's effect changes an opponent's attack to a Direct Attack, but then the Monster that was originally targeted can perform a Direct Attack at the opposing player!" Asuka declared as Etoilé Cyber took a leap in the air.

"Nani?" Kuromu gasped.

"But that's not all. Etoilé Cyber's effect lets her gain 600 ATK when she makes a Direct Attack!" Asuka added as Etoilé Cyber twirled and she gained power. (4/ATK: 1200-1800/DEF: 1600) Etoilé Cyber then made it past Fourze and kicked Kurogasa in the arm.

 **Asuka:** 6600

 **Kuromu:** 6200

"KUROMU-SAN!" Sho gasped as Kurogasa cringed in pain, falling on one knee with one eye shut tight.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Kuromu assured Sho before looking back to Asuka. "That was a good strategy… sacrificing your Life Points just to get to mine…" He grunted with a pained smile as he staggered back to his feet. "All while taking advantage of my inconsideration of your face-down. Well played, Asuka."

The blonde smirked, "I wouldn't be complimenting me just yet. You really don't wanna underestimate me." She playfully taunted.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm getting myself into." Kuromu said. "I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"Watashi no ta-n… draw!" Asuka declared, drawing a card, "I summon Blade Skater!" A blue-skinned and green-eyed hairless woman with golden hoop earrings, a suit and partial mask of dark purple took to the Field, brandishing her arm blades as her partial pale blue skirt flowed in the wind and skated on ice skates to her position on the Field (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500), "Then I activate the Spell, Fusion! I fuse Etoilé Cyber and Blade Skater to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!"

The two Cyber Monsters skated/flew at each other, causing a tornado to form around them, and from the tornado came a woman with dark blue hair, a red visor over her eyes, red shoulder spikes along with Blade Skater's skates, purple gloves on her dark blue skin and red body, the skirt flowing as she descended down. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)

 _"Uh… Kuromu. This is bad, right?"_ Fourze checked.

"Don't worry. I got this." Kuromu assured.

"I wouldn't get so cocky. Battle! Cyber Blader attacks Kamen Rider Fourze!" Asuka shouted as the Fusion Monster spun around rapidly towards the space-themed Rider. 

"Maybe it's _you_ that shouldn't be cocky! I activate Fourze's special effect! If he does battle with a Monster that's Special Summoned, his ATK points double until the end of the turn!" Kuromu countered.

"What?!" Asuka gasped as Fourze took out his Radar Switch and switched with the Shield Switch.

**SHIELD!**

He then pressed the button.

**SHI-EL-D ON!**

The Rider held out his left arm as a shield themed after a space shuttle appeared on the square port. Just as Cyber Blader made contact with the shield via a kick, Fourze pushed Cyber Blader away with his shield arm and used his Rocket Module to jump up again. (4/ATK: 1400-2800/DEF: 1200)

_"Let's try this again!"_

**ROC-KE-T D-RI-LL SHI-EL-D LIMIT BREAK!**

_"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"_ Fourze shouted as he dove down for his Rider Kick, the Drill Module spinning rapidly, gaining more momentum until finally crashing against Cyber Blader, however Cyber Blader managed to hold it off and pushed back Fourze.

 **Asuka:** 5900

 **Kuromu:** 6200

"Hey, how come she isn't destroyed?" Kuromu noticed.

"As long as my opponent only controls one Monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle," Asuka explained. "I set three cards face-down. Ta-n endo." She concluded as three reverse cards appeared on the Field.

"Figures…" Kuromu gritted. "You really thought this through haven't you."

"That's our Asuka-san! She's wonderful!" Momoe cheered.

"Keep it up and give him a good walloping!" Junko added.

"Sorry, but like I said, I don't intend to lose."

"Please don't! I don't wanna get expelled!" Sho said with comical tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sho. I'm gonna win this for both of us. Promise." Kuromu smirked at him, before looking back to Asuka. "O-re no ta-n! Draw!" He declared drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK mode!"

There were two sounds that overlapped each other, one being a low humming sound while the other was a high-pitched pulsing sound. Moments later, there was the sound of a revving engine as a bright light shone in the middle of the field before it dimmed down, revealing Agito. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)

"I activate Agito's ability! When he's summoned to the Field, I can destroy any facedown you have on your side! And I choose one of your facedowns in your Spell/Trap zone on the left!" Kuromu declared. Agito's crest spread from two horns to six. Getting into a stance, the symbol of Agito appeared below his feet before it was absorbed. Agito then jumped up and dived down for his Rider Kick, destroying the card, revealing it to be the trap card, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force.

Asuka covered her face as the kick destroyed the trap card and sent the pixel shards to her face. However, despite the loss of such a powerful trap, she still seemed resolute and determined.

"And since I now have two Monsters on my side of the Field, your effect is negated and I can destroy Cyber Blader! Gentarou, go for it!"

 _"Yosha!"_ Fourze cheered as he went for his Rider Kick once more as his power doubled up again. (ATK: 1400-2800/DEF: 1200) _"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"_

Asuka suddenly smirked, "Sorry to tell you this, but my Cyber Blader's second effect activates. If there are two Monsters on my side of the Field, her ATK points double."

"They what?!" Kuromu gasped as Cyber Blader's body glowed a powerful aura. (ATK: 2100-4200/DEF: 800)

"Cyber Blader, give Fourze a painful requiem." Asuka told her ace. The cybernetic woman began to twirl like a ballerina then swung her leg out just as Fourze came down… and received a painful hit… to the nuts.

 _"Oooooh! Right in the kiwis…"_ Fourze said in a high-pitched voice before shattering into pixels.

 **Asuka:** 5900

 **Kuromu:** 4800

"I actually felt that." Sho whimpered, as both of his arms subconsciously covered between his legs.

"Oi, Sho…" Kuromu sweat dropped, before looking back to Asuka. "Ta-n endo."

"Watashi no ta-n… draw!" Asuka declared, drawing a card, "First, I activate the trap, Mis-Revive! This Special Summons a Monster back to your side of the Field from your Graveyard that was previously destroyed. I'll bring back your Fourze." Just as she said that, the astronaut-themed Rider materialized back to Kuromu's Field in DEF mode… but was on his knees, holding his crotch.

 _"I think they shot up to my stomach…"_ Fourze whimpered, his voice still pretty high-pitched.

"Have you used the Medical Switch yet?" Kuromu slightly deadpanned.

_"You can at least be sympathetic to my pain, man!"_

"Now I'll activate Treasure from the Heavens from my hand. This will allow both of us to draw until we're holding six cards in our Hand." Asuka said as she and Kuromu drew from their Decks. "Now I'll have Cyber Blader attack Kamen Rider Agito!" She declared. The cyber ballerina began to skate towards the gold beetle Rider.

"Hold it right there! Trap card, activate!" Kuromu said, pressing a button on his disk and the card revealed itself. "A Hero Emerges!"

"Huh?!" Sho said in surprise. "That's-"

"Yep. Judai's card." Kuromu grinned at the boy. "He had a copy lying around and gave it to me." 

_"And lucky that he did too!"_ Fourze added, his voice still sounding a little high but with less pain.

"So is there a trick with this card?" Asuka asked.

"Basically, you choose a card in my Hand, and if it's a Monster, I get to summon it." He said before holding out his cards, showing the reverse side. "Take your pick."

"Hm…" The blonde Obelisk girl looked at each card in her opponent's hands hand. She had a 50-50 chance of getting it wrong but that was a risk she had to take. "Alright, I pick the second card to the left."

Kuromu looked to the card she chose… and slightly frowned. She made a good choice. Then again, even if she chose another card other than the one she chose. It probably still wouldn't be enough. "You chose Kamen Rider Ghost and I'm Special Summoning him in DEF mode." He said, placing the card on the tray.

**EY~E!**

A ghost-like entity with a black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out flying around the group.

**BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" Momoe and Junko screamed in fear while hugging, surprisingly, Sho, who was blushing madly when he felt the two girls' buxom chests.

"Thank you…" He mouthed.

**KAIGAN: O-RE!**

Orange motes of light gathered on the Monster Zone while lines formed before forming the armor. The Parka Ghost then hunched over the armored person letting the latter wear the hoodie before the orange mask flipped upwards.

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**  
  
His helmet was black with an orange mask that had a jagged curved horn on his forehead and black large black holes that were his "eyes". For his attire, he wore a black hooded jacket that was unzipped with orange highlights, and underneath was a black armor with clear plastic to protect it further and there was a symbol of an eye on there as well. The rest of his body from the waist down consist of black pants and shoes. The belt they wore was grey and oval, having an eye, and one can barely see the eerie smile plastered on the belt. Next to it was a handle the figure can push and pull. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

 _"Eh? It's my turn?"_ Ghost wondered looking around.

"Not quite, Takeru." Kuromu replied. "We're in a bit of a pickle."

_"Oh… so, I'm gonna be killed?"_

"In a sense…"

"Looks like I chose well." Asuka smirked. "Cyber Blader will continue her attack unimpeded! Attack Fourze one more time! Oh, I forgot to mention that if there's three Monsters on the Field, all Monster Effects, Spells, and Traps are negated."

" _That's_ why you revived Fourze?" Kuromu gasped in realization. He _did_ think it odd that Asuka would do that move, other than using Cyber Blader's second effect. But now it all made sense.

"Well, not just that. I activate my face-down! Symphony Onslaught!" Asuka declared, revealing a trap card detailing an image of Cyber Blader dancing and kicking three shadowy figures. "This card allows me to destroy all of your monsters as long as my monster destroys one of yours. Prepare to say goodbye to your whole Field of Monsters.”

"No way!" Kuromu as one by one Cyber Blader destroyed Kamen Riders Fourze, Agito, and Ghost, showering Kuromu with shards of pixels that blew towards him while protecting himself from it. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

**Asuka:** 5900

 **Kuromu:** 2000

"Kuromu-san!" Sho cried out with worry.

"Ta-n endo!" Asuka finished.

Kuromu panted heavily as he analyzed the situation. It definitely wasn't good for him. He's got one powerful Monster staring down at him, he has none of his side of Field, and he has a 3900 Life Point gap between him and Asuka. The odds were definitely not in his favor. If he is to win, then right now, more than ever, he needs to pull a Miracle Draw. He has to win this Duel on this turn or else both he and Sho will be expelled from Duel Academia. He's come this far and he's not gonna let it end here.

Nearby, Chronos was watching. He may not have lured out the Dropout Boy to get him expelled, but he did get to see one of the Obelisk students put a Ra Yellow in their place _and_ get him expelled potentially. " _Bellisomo_! Who would've thought that I'd actually get a kick out of this Duel? Nothing personal Signor Kururugi, but it's a shame you'll have to be a scapegoat for my plan to expel that Dropout Boy."

"It seems your victory at the entrance exam was just a fluke. And now you're about to lose your first and possibly last Duel when you and him are about to be expelled," Asuka stated.

"I feel bad, but it looks like a done deal now," Momoe smirked as Junko winked and gave a peace sign with her hand.

"Sorry, but like I told you, I don't intend to lose this Duel. I can't afford to." Kuromu replied. "Otherwise… my reason for being here would be meaningless…"

"What are you talking about?" Junko added.

"What other reason?" Asuka inquired.

Kuromu's face almost looked solemn as he answered, "Searching for the truth…"

"The truth?" The girls, plus Sho, repeated.

"I need to find out the truth about an incident… one very personal to me; I can't say much, but all I know is that it's here… on this island. I can't let my search for the truth be in vain! And I won't let you or anyone else stop me!"

Asuka stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. The look in his eyes. It was the same as hers. That sense of purpose, that determination, that resolve to see things through to the end no matter what it took. He has the same eyes as she did, when _she_ , even to this day, is searching for _her_ truth. 

"Regardless, you still need to win this Duel in order to stay." Asuka reminded him.

"And I will, on this next draw. O-re no ta-n!" He declared, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards!" He said, before placing his two fingers on the Deck and closed his eyes. _'This is it… it all comes down to these next two cards.'_ he thought to himself. _'Please, everyone, let me see this through…'_ Then with his eyes snapped open, he shouted, "DRAW!" 

All time seemed to have slowed down as he drew. Everything fell silent as the waves of the lake suddenly calmed down and the wind stopped blowing. Kurogasa eyed one of the cards he drew and chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Asuka raised a brow, "What's so funny? Coming to terms with your inevitable defeat?"

"No…" Kuromu smiled. "What I drew… was my final hope. IT'S CLIMAX TIME!" 

"Huh?"

"First I summon Kamen Rider Drive in ATK mode!" Kuromu said, placing the card on the tray. 

The Monster Zone was enveloped in a holographic cylinder with two holographic tires at both ends as bits and pieces of armor came together while steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, the Rider appeared. He was clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car with a black bodysuit and white lines that ran down his arms and legs, while wearing red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it. A tire then suddenly flew towards his chest, attaching to his chest armor to give him more of a racer feature. His helmet greatly resembled that of a car, as it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that was hardly noticeable. The eyes were that of a car's headlights, he had a silver “R” on the forehead, and the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more of that race car feature, and finally has a silver mouthpiece.

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

An upbeat jazz tune played as the ‘camera’ showed every angle of this new armored warrior. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100)

"Snazzy!" Junko and Momoe said with their eyes sparkling.

"Ready to take them for a spin, Shinnosuke?" Kuromu asked. "My brain's in top gear." 

_"Ready when you are."_

"Then let's keep this going!" Kuromu said as he held out two cards. "And just to be sure you don't pull anything funny, I'll play the Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Holy Grail! Sure your Cyber Blader gets a 400 ATK boost, but its effects are negated for the rest of the turn!" He said, as a golden cup appeared above Cyber Blader's head and water was poured onto her head. (7/ATK: 2100-2500/DEF: 800)

"No!" Asuka gasped.

"Next, since I control a Kamen Rider on my side of the Field, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim from my Hand!" He said, before placing the two cards on the tray. The first sound they heard was…

**ORANGE!**

A zipper like portal opened up above and a large metal orange slowly descended from above. 

"An… orange?" Junko blinked in confusion. 

Then there was the sound of something locking in place.

**LOCK ON!**

With that, a Japanese horagai jingle began to play, the kind that sounded like a war horn from the Sengoku Era before they heard something being sliced open.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

The metal orange dropped and landed on something invisible as energy rippled and the space became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg coverings which added extra protection. The orange then sparked and began disassembling, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was the orange slice sword Daidaimaru. The helmet was a blue with a silver mouth guard, and a sword like decoration on the forehead. There was also an extra decoration on the helmet made of the studded orange steel and the visor was orange, looking like an orange slice (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000).

_"Koko kara wa o-re tachi no suteji da!"_

Then they heard the next sound.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

A red magic seal with runic writing appeared, the seal slowly moved across while leaving behind a fiery trail that seemed to encompass a nonexistent person.

**HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The full red magic seal soon moved over completely as a figure came out of the magic seal before fading, revealing the Rider.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red face plate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if he had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100)

_"Saa, Showtime da."_

"He's so sparkly~!" Junko and Momoe exclaimed with hearts in their eyes as they fangirled over the ruby red and black garbed Rider.

 _"Uhh…"_ Wizard looked over his shoulder at Kuromu.

"It's a girl thing. They instantly get magnetized to jewelry and such and I'm afraid they're gonna go nuts with what I'm about to do next." Kuromu said. "But first, Gaim's ability activates! Since I have two other Kamen Riders on my Field, other than Gaim, he gains 800 ATK and is the only target." (4/ATK: 1700-2500/DEF: 1000). "Now I activate, Wizard's special ability! He allows me to add a Spell or Trap with "Henshin" in its name to my Hand and I choose my Final Henshin spell!" He said, before adding it to his Hand. "Now I'll _activate_ Final Henshin!"

"What does _that_ do?" Momoe asked.

"Glad you asked. Per the rules of Ritual Summoning, so long as I sacrifice Riders from my Field or Hand whose level equals to 8, it lets me summon a special level 8 Rider! Under the condition that it includes the said Monster's name being sent! And I got the Riders to do so! I send Kamen Rider Wizard from my Field and Kamen Rider Blade from my Hand to Ritual Summon Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form!"

Wizard took out a ring which was silver but it had an iridescent colored diamond to it with gray lines etching, on said diamond to make the mask. He flipped the Hand Author twice to restart the song before placing the ring on his finger and scanned it.

**INFINITY!**

As the Driver kept repeating the word 'INFINITY' and a giant silver-white column of light with a magic circle appeared, the small circles glowing red, blue, green, and yellow. Out of the column, a clear-diamond shaped dragon came out as it flew around Kamen Rider Wizard with a roar of authority before going back inside him. The magic circle then rose up through him as Wizard, was encased in diamond.

**PLEASE!**

**HII SUI FUU DO! BOU JABA BYUU DOGON!**

Once the magic seal disappeared, the diamond that encased Wizard, shattered into glitter and sparkles as it revealed a brilliant new form, covered in shining silver armor with blue diamond bits all over it, including the helmet. Along the chest was a large, diamond mantle with a dragon head in the center of the crest. And as for the helmet, it resembled that of the ring, but showed more of a crown than a visor as he also had on a silvery coat. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)

"He's even _more_ sparkly~~!!" The girls on the sidelines cried out with even bigger hearts in their eyes.

"A little much, don't you think?" Asuka said with a sweat drop.

"It's the aesthetics." Kuromu shrugged. "Moving on, Final Henshin's other effect activates! Instead of sending it to the Graveyard, I can shuffle back into my Deck and draw one card!" He said, doing as the card instructed and drew that card. "Now I'll activate Wizard - Infinity Form's ability, allowing me to activate a Final Henshin card straight from my Deck, but banishing it afterwards!" 

"Another one!?" Asuka exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right. So I Tribute Kamen Rider Gaim on my Field and Kamen Rider Faiz from my Hand, to Ritual Summon Kamen Rider Gaim - Kachidoki Form!" 

Gaim took out a bulky metallic Lockseed with an octagonal metallic orange on the cover. It has a slot on its left side and on top of that slot was the button to unlock it. Written on the cover was the code K.L.S - 01.

**KACHIDOKI!**

The Arms Armor descended from the crack above him. It wasn't shaped like a fruit, but was a set of bulky armor painted in orange with black highlights and silver bolts that acted like studs. The orange-themed samurai replaced the Orange Lockseed, locking it in place.

**LOCK ON!**

The sound of the Japanese techno war horn echoed in the air momentarily, before Gaim sliced the Lockseed open, revealing its core and the weapon he's using. the Hinawadaidai DJ Gun.

**SOIYA!**

His previous armor disappeared into motes of orange light as the new armor descended over his body. It covered his entire upper body before it began to disassemble. The front flipped down, becoming the skirt armor with black highlight and silver bolt studs which revealed the chest plate that was orange with Gaim's symbol being gold on a black background surrounded by silver bolts. The two parts of the armor were connected by links of silver pipes. Its side parts rotated on its axis down to become large shoulder guards and the arm braces gained similar armor, while the top part slid down towards his back on the top of the back part. The helmet was more ornate with black and gold side decorations with a white 'mustache' added to the face plate. The helmet attachment now had silver studs with an orange stem on top. The visor lit up as gold 'juices' splashed from his armor and a pair of orange flags with Gaim's symbol in black, attached to his back on silver poles. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, O~H!**

"Whoaaaaa… so cool…" Sho said in awe.

"And now I'll activate one of Gaim's special abilities! I can destroy one of your Monsters and you take Damage equal to half that Monster's original ATK!" Kuromu said.

"But… the only one I have on my Field is…" Asuka gasped.

"Your Cyber Blader!" Kuromu finished. "Kouta! You know what to do!"

 _"I'm on it!"_ Gaim nodded as he took out his Hinawadaidai DJ Gun and set it on the low setting as the Japanese war horn tune played in a slow motion. He scratched the 'record' before aiming the futuristic Tanegashima Rifle and a large ball of energy formed at the end of the barrel. Gaim pulled the trigger, sending the energy ball flying at Cyber Blader, hitting her in the stomach and exploding on impact, causing Asuka to defend herself from the shards of pixels flying at her.

 **Asuka:** 4850

 **Kuromu:** 2000

"And now to end this, I'll activate one of Kamen Rider Drive's three abilities, and this one will let me increase his ATK by 1000 until the End of the Damage Step! Come on, Max Flare!" 

Out from behind came an orange toy sports car, racing along a track as it went into Drive's hand. He turned the key, letting the DriveDriver play a jazz tune as he took out the Type Speed car and flipped the back half of the Max Flare car over before he inserted it in the Shift Bracer and shifted up the Shift Car, activating it.  
  
 **TI~RE KOUKAN!**

Another tire came flying, this one being an orange tire with flame spikes kicked out the Typed Speed car as a small guitar riff played.

**MAX FLARE!**

The orange tire attached to the rider, locking in place as fire began to pour out from his fists. (4/ATK: 1700-2700/DEF: 1100)

"Battle! Shinnosuke, Direct Attack! Flare Stream!" Kuromu shouted. 

_"Hai! Ikuzo, Belt-san!"_ Drive said, holding his wrist while flicking it.

 **_"Okay! Start Your Engine!"_ **The belt said, as Drive pressed a button on the Shift Bracer.

**HISSA~TSU!**

_"Kurae!"_ Drive exclaimed, shifting his lever and the Max Flare tire lit up on fire.

**FULL~ THROTTLE! FLARE!**

The Max Flare Tire then shot out fireballs towards Asuka who instinctively protected herself from the oncoming attack as the fireballs exploded around the boat, causing the water to shift and the boat shaking.

 **Asuka:** 2150

 **Kuromu:** 2000

"Haruto! End this Duel! Infinity Strike End!"

 _"Finale da!"_ Wizard said as he took out a ring depicting a kicking foot surrounded by a dragon aura. He then shifted the Hand Author and placed it in front of the hand buckle.

**CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

The white magic seal appeared below his feet. He twirled around once on his left foot in place, stepping out with his right foot, while moving the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side. A swirl of light surrounded his kicking foot. 

Moments later, he leaped forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. He aimed his kick at Asuka and a white magic seal encased in diamond appeared in front of him, before he kicked it and the magic circle stretched out into a cone of circles before becoming rings of light. He landed a flying kick straight on Asuka who blocked the kick with her Duel Disk but it didn't matter as upon impact, an explosion rang out.

 **Asuka:** 0

 **Kuromu:** 2000

* * *

When the smoke settled and cleared, Asuka was on one knee in defeat as she was reeling from the impact of that last attack. She even held her head with one hand as it was somewhat ringing from the explosion.

"Asuka-san!" Junko said worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Momoe asked.

"Yatta! You won, Kuromu-san!" Sho cheered happily.

Meanwhile, the Solid Vision on Kuromu's side of the Field disappeared as Wizard, Gaim, and Drive vanished. "Gah…" He gasped in relief as he fell on one knee while the adrenaline left him. His one eye was shut as he held his arm, while his breathing was labored from how exhausting the Duel was. "Haa… haa… haa… haa… that clinched it…"

"I can't believe I lost…" Asuka said to herself before looking at Kuromu. "You're an amazing Duelist."

"Heh, thanks, you too." Kuromu smiled weakly.

Soon after, both boats were next to each other and Sho was handed over to Kuromu by the girls, who untied the ropes.

"Well… a deal's a deal. I promise we won't report this incident to the school authorities as long as you keep quiet about it as well," Asuka smiled.

"Well, don't get cocky because of one lucky win," Junko snapped.

"Enough, Junko!"

"Asuka-san…"

"A loss is a loss. Let's not be poor losers."

"No, she might be right." Kuromu waved off. "Besides, I know there's good people in Obelisk Blue that earned their way. And Asuka is one of them." He then said to Asuka with closed eyes and a smile. "You're strong, Asuka."

What he didn't notice was Asuka's cheeks glowing a brief tinge of pink as she stuttered, "Um, thank you. I hope we can Duel again sometime."

"Heh, don't worry. You won't be getting rid of me _that_ easily." Kuromu chuckled before giving her a thumbs-up and a wink. "We'll Duel again. Count on it." He said, and with that, Kuromu sat on the boat and started rowing back to the other side. "Jaa na!"

As Kuromu and Sho rowed away, Junko huffed, "The nerve of that guy. Acting so casual with Asuka-san."

"I don't mind, really." Asuka said. "He seemed… pretty nice."

"Him? Nice? Yeah, right." Junko scoffed. "He's just another Ra. Probably just as bad as that Judai kid."

Asuka rolled her eyes, "And this is why your taste in men is terrible…" She then sighed, as she looked back at Kuromu who was still rowing. _'Still, he seems… more interesting.'_

Meanwhile, Chronos watching from afar, looked absolutely miffed and conflicted. On one hand, Chronos didn't care much about the Ra Yellow students. But at the same time, his pride as an Obelisk got scarred. A Ra Yellow beat one of _his_ Obelisks! Granted, it's technically Instructor Ayukawa's girls, but who cares at this point?! She's still an Obelisk and she got beat by a Ra Yellow!

"This will not stand! I will not allow my Obelisks to be mocked by an Osiris or a Ra! Mark my words, Yuuki Judai and Kururugi Kuromu! I will see to it that you are expelled from this school! No matter the cost!" Chronos said. "…After I find my way home." He sighed with a deflated look, before diving underwater and made his way back to the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.

Far from the eyes of the unsuspecting parties, a single woman was watching the Duel from the balcony of the Girl's dorm. Removing the binoculars from her eyes, a large grin spread across her face. 

"Well well, things are finally getting interesting!" She declared with an excited giggle. Digging into her skirt pocket, the young woman pulled out a black flip phone, dialing a number before setting it by her ear. The phone began ringing, it's all too familiar tone lasting for a solid minute before she heard a voice on the other side. 

[ _"What's the deal, Princess? It's late."_ ]

"My my, it took you a full 60 seconds to answer the phone. I thought you would love to hear my voice." 

***CLICK***

The girl couldn't help herself and laughed. 

"My my, he's quite childish tonight. I suppose I shall spare him the teasing." Instead of dialing the phone number once more, her fingers tapped quickly against the keypad before hitting the send button. The girl had sent a text to the same number she had called. 

**[I found the Kamen Riders.]**

Within ten seconds her message was responded to. 

**[Open with that next time. I'll be there.]**

The girls fingers danced across the keypad once more. 

**[The next ferry to the island is in three days. I'm positive you won't have a problem sneaking onto a submarine.]**

Closing the phone, the young woman looked up towards the moon. With a hedonistic smile, the girl whispered, "Now then… the game is finally afoot."

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Fourze** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1400/1200  
 **Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: Once per turn, double this card's original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Wizard** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1700/1000  
 **Effect:** While face-up on the field, this card is treated as FIRE, WATER, WIND, and EARTH-attribute. If you control a "Kamen Rider" monster, Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: add 1 Level 8 "Kamen Rider" monster or 1 "Henshin" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form** **  
****Level:** 8  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 2800/2000  
 **Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Final Henshin". When this card is Special Summoned, activate 1 "Henshin" card directly from your Deck, but banish it instead of sending it to the Graveyard. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Gaim** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** WIND  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1700/1500  
 **Effect:** If you control a "Kamen Rider" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control 2 or more "Kamen Rider" monsters with different names: This card gains 800 ATK. Your opponent cannot target "Kamen Rider" monsters for attacks, except this card. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Kamen Rider Gaim - Kachidoki Form**  
 **Level:** 8  
 **Attribute:** WIND  
 **Type:** Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 3000/2500  
 **Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Final Henshin". When this card is Special Summoned: target 1 "Kamen Rider" or "Henshin" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of the following effects.  
● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
● Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it.  
● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot attack this turn if you use this effect.  
You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters. 

**Kamen Rider Drive**  
 **Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** EARTH  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1700/1100  
 **Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Kamen Rider" monster from your hand. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Kamen Rider Drive" per turn, and only once that turn.  
● Increase this card's ATK by 1000 until the end of the Damage Step after it attacks. At the end of the Battle Phase: Change this card to Defense Position.  
● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot declare an attack during your opponent's next turn.  
● This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.  
You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters. 

**Kamen Rider Ghost** **  
****Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Warrior/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1400  
 **Effect:** Once per turn, you can target 1 "Kamen Rider" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, but you cannot Special Summon monsters with that monster's name until the End Phase. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

 **Symphony Onslaught** **  
****Type:** Normal Trap  
 **Effect:** Activate after "Cyber Blader" attacks one of your opponent's Monsters at the end of the Damage Step. A card with "Cyber Blader" in its name can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.


	4. Promotional Exams! Decking Out the Dance Floor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KRD: Hello everyone! Kamen Rider Duelist and Starlight AT here for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Sorry for the delay. This chapter was… taking too long to complete.
> 
> Star: bawk bawk bawk ba-baakaaaw *chicken noises*
> 
> KRD: O_O
> 
> Star: *Looks up* BAKAAAAAAAW! *kicks boombox, “We Like to Party! (Six Flags Theme Song)” begins playing. Begins dancing to it, as a rooster* 
> 
> KRD: O_O Uhhhhhhhhh… let's just start this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Same thing.

The days following the students' arrival at Duel Academia had gone rather smoothly, aside from the usual elitist Obelisk Blue students harassing the Osiris Red students, and a few Ra Yellows here and there. Today however, was a special day. A small naval force and several helicopters were en route to Duel Academia. Why, you ask? Because they were on a very important mission. It was an escort mission, but it wasn't  _ whom  _ they were escorting, it was  _ what _ they were escorting.

[ **_"Aerial Escort 2260 Eagle, here,"_ ** ] said one man in one of the helicopters over the radio. [ **_"We'll be converging with them in approximately three minutes."_ ** ]

[ **_"Roger, Eagle,"_ ** ] another man responded over the same channel. [ **_"The main ship has acquired the target in visual range. 8030, preparing to land."_ ** ]

"All ships re-enter alert status! We must protect this…" Another man announced over the radio from aboard a submarine, holding in his hand a briefcase with the Duel Academia insignia on it that was also handcuffed to his wrist. "…no matter what! Prepare for landing!"

* * *

**Turn 4:** Promotional Exams! Decking Out the Dance Floor!

Today was a rather slow day for the Kamen Rider duelist as Kuromu yawned with a somewhat tired look on his face as he walked on his way to school. He stayed up a little longer than usual because today was their promotion exams. Students of the same dorm will Duel each other, with the winner possibly being allowed to advance to the next dorm up. However, the written test had to come first before the practical exam. For Kuromu, he didn't really care about being promoted. Sure, it would be a nice bonus, but right now all he cared about were his grades. Before coming to Duel Academia, he was pretty decent with his tests and quizzes. His rank of being #24 in his entrance exams is proof enough.

And another thing about today was that they were going to get a new batch of Duel Monsters cards for the Academy's card shop. Sure, he could get a few booster packs, but his Deck was with specific effects with an express theme and purpose. It wouldn't exactly help his chances of success by adding in any of the new cards, so he didn't exactly plan on going to check the shop today.

"You alright there?" A familiar voice asked. Kuromu turned to see Misawa who had walked next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuromu yawned again. "I pulled a bit of an all-nighter for the promotion exams…"

"Ah, that explains it." Misawa nodded. "Well I can understand why. Hoping to get promoted early on?"

"Honestly, no." Kuromu sighed, surprising Misawa. "It's just semantics and formalities, so I could care less about a promotion. It's my grades that I actually care about."

"I see. Well then, here's to hoping you do well." he nodded.

"Same to you."

"Oh I don't need luck. If anything, I look forward to the challenge. Especially if it means challenging the best in both a Duel and on the test."

"Really? I thought you were already the best." 

"In my grade perhaps, but I  _ am _ competitive. I would like to challenge my intellect even against the second and third years." 

"Well that sounds kinda groovy." Koji's voice called out as he approached them from behind.

"Hey Koji." Kuromu greeted.

"Yo," Koji waved back, before turning to Misawa. "As to what you were saying, that's why we're all here. To show our dance moves on the stage that is Duel Academia. Besides, you'll have plenty of competition to go around. And given how well you did at the entrance exams, it'll be a piece of cake. Unlike  _ this _ guy." He smirked at his best friend.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm getting the hang of using my Kamen Riders!" Kuromu pouted, as if Koji was mocking him.

"Dude, you have a win-loss ratio of 24-100." 

"Come again?" Misawa raised an eyebrow with perplexion.

"Hey, that's only when dueling you!!" A blush painted across his face, Kuromu hissed at his best friend, who only galloped along laughing at the Ra Yellow's torment. "Oh sure, laugh it up now, but if I ever face you again, I'll be a quarter away from catching up to you when I win!"

"Sure~, whatever you say." Koji teased.

"Why you-"

"Hey, you!" A new voice shouted.

Kuromu turned around and groaned, seeing the Obelisk student that punched him the other day. And he brought his two friends with him. "You again?" He sighed.

"You know him?" Misawa asked.

"It's the Obelisk guy that punched me on the first day." Kuromu said.

"You and I have a score to settle!" the leading Obelisk said, pointing right at Kuromu. "You're gonna wish you never ran your mouth to me, because now you've gotta deal with all of us!"

"Yeah, after what you spouted, you think we're gonna let you off free?" The second one asked.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Kuromu sighed irritably.

"Oh we have time!" The third Obelisk said, "All the time in the world, in fact."

"The only reason I mouthed was because what I said was true." Kuromu argued. "And obviously, it's a truth that you and other Obelisks like yourselves can't handle, and you resort to physical means of getting your superiority across."

"…Oh now you're asking for it, punk." the Obelisk threatened as he and his friends inched closer and tried cornering the Ras.

"Gh…!" Kuromu gritted.

"This is not good." Misawa frowned.

"Whoa, hold it, chill." Koji raised his hands. "Let's not start a dance-off like this."

"What are you gonna do punk?" the lead Obelisk asked Kuromu.

"Easy. I'm not fighting you."

"My, you are sensible," Misawa looked wide-eyed at his friend.

"I'd rather turn the other cheek."

This fumed the Obelisks even more. He was being self-righteous! Who does he think he is?

"Hey boys, if you're gonna pick on someone, how about picking on someone who isn't smaller than you!" The boys turned to see Rika standing there and she didn't look happy at all.

"Yo, soul sistah, great timing!" Koji called out.

"Get lost, bitch!" One of the Obelisks immediately snapped. 

"Come AGAIN?!"

"You heard him! This is a fight between actual Duelists! Any girl should keep out of it! You only got in because the Obelisk Blue Dorm is the only dorm that can handle having girls in it!"

"So buzz off you wannabe Plain Jane and just watch from the sidelines!"

"…………………………"

"That's enough out of you lot!" Before Misawa could say anything more, his shoulder was grabbed by Kuromu. Misawa was ready to speak his mind to the boy. If he knew the girl he should be defending her! A Duelist shouldn't be judged by their gender! His heartfelt belief was that the caliber of a Duelist exceeded any sort of biological category. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the boy. The look in Kuromu's eyes perked up his interest. The boy wasn't discouraged, displeased, nor seething. In fact, he seemed to have a completely unreadable expression. 

"…………Kuro…" Koji finally spoke up. 

"Yeah……" the young man nodded in understanding. 

At that moment, Koji and Kuromu turned around. Both boys looked over at Misawa, encouraging him to do the same. Perplexed, he did just that. And then, he watched the two boys place their hands over their ears. He followed suit. 

"Hey,what the-"

He couldn't see what happened, but Misawa couldn't help but widen his eyes at what he heard. Something slammed HARD against something, and the voice of the Obelisk Blue student was gone. At that moment, he could hear the other two boys whimpering. And then, he heard it. And he couldn't help but count, out of curiosity. He could hear that same ding sound again and again, hitting against SOMETHING as the Obelisk boys cried out. 

And just as sudden as they started, the sound stopped. Misawa was the first to remove his hand, and began turning around. 

"Ah, wait man, you don't wanna-"

Koji warned him, but Misawa still cringed. Who wouldn't, upon seeing the beaten, battered and bruised bodies of three Obelisk Blue students, with the single Obelisk Blue girl holding a frying pan over her shoulder. 

"Really now, who lets losers like these guys in? They couldn't even put their money where their mouth was!" Rika huffed.

"Oh maaaaaaan, they were flat out murdered …" Koji picked up a stick, poking at one of the boys. Seeing as he didn't get a reaction, he sighed. "Can't say they didn't have it comin'."

"No kidding. I mean, I knew this was going to end up dirty, but this feels justified. Maybe we should make some graves for them." Kuromu suggested.

"Have you lost your minds!??!" Misawa's screams were met with questioning glances at him. "As much as they deserved it, did you have to go this far?"

"Huh? You know what he is talking about Kuro?" Rika asked.

"Nope. Nada." Kuromu shook his head.

Several groans began to signal the boys that they had to stand up, walking away from the rising bodies of the Obelisk Blue students. It was clear from their moans that pain was an unwelcoming mistress. Each of them struggled to stand. Clearly the lumps the girl's frying pan gave them were enough to be close to a concussion. The ringleader of their band glared lightly at Kuromu, Koji and Misawa. 

"Freaking… Ra Yellows… you really…"

"Really what?" The boys turned around, and there stood Rika, lightly slamming her mini frying pan into her palm. The more she made that sound, the more the Obelisk Blues' faces went pale. "Round two?"

"NO WAY!!!" Without hesitation the three boys ran towards the school. 

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN, YOU LOSERS!!!" Waving her frying pan around, she cried out, fully believing her threat was effective. Rika harshly breathed out her nose. 

"Nice one soul sistah!" Koji raised his hand to high five her, which she took. "Or I'm assuming it was you."

"Yep! Since we had our eyes and ears closed we couldn't tell who fought them off!" Kuromu responded with a smile. 

_ 'Ah, so  _ that _ was it,' _ Misawa thought. Now their actions were making sense to him. Seeing the shameless smiles on the trio's faces caused his own lips to curl into one. 

"Well now, I think proper introductions are necessary." Misawa's words were heeded by Rika, who nodded. 

"I already know who you are, the ace of our year and Ra Yellow student, Misawa Daichi!"

"I'm honored. Though I wouldn't call myself the ace just yet. I seem to have competition."

"Not through Kuro at least!"

"OI!" Kuromu snapped at Rika's dig, causing her to giggle shamelessly. Kuromu could swear if she was a kitsune she would be wagging a tail. 

"Well, anyways this is a nice chat and all, but shouldn't we be getting to class or something ourselves?" Rika piped up.

"You're probably right," Misawa nodded. "In that case, let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late for the exams, after all."

* * *

It was now time for the exams to begin. The proctor for the promotion exam as Professor Daitokuji was overseeing it. 

A little over thirty minutes of the allotted hour had passed since the start of the exam, and Kuromu was just now finishing himself, at least a little confident in his results. However, he knew already that the real obstacle was this afternoon's practical exams. With that in mind, he decided to spend the last few minutes to himself while he waited for the period to end. He glanced down towards the front of the class and noticed Sho sleeping soundly at his seat, mumbling something to himself in his sleep. From what Kuromu could tell, the Osiris boy hadn't even gotten halfway through his exam.

_ 'Man, poor Sho. he must have been studying all night like  _ I _ was.' _ the Kamen Rider duelist thought to himself.

"Big Bro… I'm sorry, Big Bro…" Sho mumbled in his sleep.

"Never! I'll never forgive you!" a voice suddenly spoke up, causing Sho to snap awake and Kuromu to blink as he noticed Judai standing right by his Osiris friend. "Come on, don't waste all that time studying by sleeping through the whole test."

"Big Bro…" Sho muttered sleepily.

"Hey, Osiris Red, keep it quiet! If you aren't taking the test, get out!" Manjoume spoke up from a few rows back.

"Give me a break…" Judai sighed. "I came all the way here, so I'm not going home now."

"Judai-kun…" Daitokuji spoke up, earning the Osiris's attention. "Come get your question sheet; there's hardly any time-nya."

"Okay!" Judai replied as he headed down to the front.

_ 'Geez, just how the heck is Judai all optimistic? He'll be lucky to even finish.' _ Kuromu wondered. And so the test went on as Judai took his seat next to Sho and started on his sheet.

However…

Not even fifteen minutes later, both Sho and Judai were sleeping soundly while everyone else continued their exams, their backs propped up against each other as they snoozed away.

"Oh geez…" Kuromu facepalmed.

And the last fifteen minutes passed on, without even a single stirring from either Judai or Sho.

"Okay everyone, the test is now over. The practical exams will begin at 2 PM-nya." Daitokuji announced once the clock had struck 1 PM. Almost immediately, it was a wild frenzy of people rushing down to hand their tests in, then practically trampling over their classmates in an attempt to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuromu yelled comically as he was the unfortunate victim of being the only one to get knocked to the ground and stepped all over, leaving many shoe print marks on his face and clothes. After all the students had ran out, the only ones still in the classroom were Judai and Sho, who were  _ still  _ sleeping, Misawa, Koji, and Rika. Asuka and Manjoume walked out of the classroom like normal people should. Kuromu however was barely alive as his fingers and legs twitched every few seconds.

"Come on Kuro, up you go!" Sighing heavily, Rika bent down and helped the boy to his feet. The young man swayed left and right, groaning out a small thanks. 

"Same goes for you two party crashers! Up and at 'em!" Koji smacked the back of Sho, who instantly woke up startled. It only took him a few seconds to realize he was asleep. Once he did, the young man began crying. 

"I blew it, all that studying for nothing… I'm done for!"

At that moment, Jaden raised his head with a large grin on his face. "Don't sweat it. The real test is the practical in the afternoon." Placing his head down, Sho was ready to fire back at the boy's callous nature, until he saw the empty classroom. "Wait, where'd everyone go?" Judai couldn't help himself and raised his head to investigate. As he stood up he asked, "Is it lunch time already?"

"No you doofuses! They went to the school store!" Rika groaned as he set Kuromu down, who was still out of it from being trampled over. 

"We're supposed to be getting a shipment of new cards, most of them rare." Misawa explained, causing Sho to go into shock. Within that same second, he felt a burst of adrenaline. 

"A big shipment of new rare cards?! Then we have to go now!!"

"Good luck…" Kuromu groaned as he waved his hand to signal them goodbye. 

"Wait, aren't you guys coming?"

"I have faith in my current Deck. I don't need any new cards."

"Same here, my Deck's ready for the dance floor anytime." Koji declared as he took his Deck out and raised it up for them to see. 

"Ditto." Ws all Rika said, as Kuromu raised his head. 

"Maybe my Deck could use a few new cards…" 

"Then get up and let's go!" Judai’s sudden excitement caused the group to be taken aback by his words. Seeing the confused stares Judai couldn't help but release a large smile. "I'm super curious about what they brought! I've just  _ gotta _ see what kinds of cards they have! So let's get going Sho, Kuromu!!" Dragging Kuromu off of his seat, Judai pulled the young man with him. Kuromu couldn't help but yell for him to let go, and quickly got back on his feet, the three young duelists leaving Misawa, Rika and Koji alone. 

"You think he will be alright?" Rika looked up at her childhood friend. 

"Kuro's been giving it his all since he got here. I know why he's really here, but I think being here is helping him regain his passion for dueling." Koji smiled. 

"I always wondered why it seemed Kuromu was out of it at times." Misawa's voice caused Rika and Koji to flinch. "Whether in class, at the cafeteria, even during a Duel. A part of him seemed to be focused on something else."

"Yeah…" Rika grimaced. 

"I don't suppose I could be privy to that?" Misawa asked, looking over the two friends. Alas, neither of them said a world. That was, until Koji spoke up. 

"Sorry Misawa. It's not something we should be telling you. Kuromu is the only person who has that right." Koji's face lowered, sad that this was the answer that he had to give to the Ra Yellow. 

"There's no need to apologize. I understand if Kuromu doesn't trust me yet. However, if you wouldn't mind, tell him I will be of assistance should he need it."

"I know that would make him happy, thanks friend." Koji nodded. 

"Well then, I suggest we get going to the gym. By now they would have announced the duel pairings."

"Eep! That's right! If we miss this, forget promotion, it's  _ DEMOTION _ !"

"Eh I think you're safe, soul sistah…" The three began to walk out of the classroom. 

"The female students will remain in Obelisk Blue due to the facilities they have, but there is a chance of suffering from penalties for failing tests." Misawa spoke up. "For example, I heard there is a second year girl who is known for failing her exams simply for not showing up."

"Someone actually has the guts for that…" Rika couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. As someone who took the more hellish route to get to Duel Academy, she couldn't help but feel a sense of amazement and outright shock that a female student would do such a thing as abandon a test. 

"If you ask me, it is pure laziness. No excuse in the world for someone to up and abandon their academic duties." Misawa declared. 

"Whoever that chick is, she is one gutsy gal." Koji commented.

* * *

Horns bellowed as the ships began to dock at the beach as the helicopters did a flyby over the island. One by one, the ships halted right before touching the shoreline, the submarine rising out of the water. Slowly it drifted towards and the top hatch was unsealed. The first to come out was a naval officer, and then another, following ten more, until finally, the commander of the submarine himself left the vehicle. His eyes focused straight ahead, at the academy that the helicopters have begun to fly towards. 

"We finally arrived." Looking down at the case handcuffed to his wrist, all he could feel was the journey nearing its end. The weight he was carrying was more than any normal person could bear to walk with. But he was more than proud to be doing so. And so, he began the long walk towards the school, with his fellow men by his side. 

All except for one. A young man wearing a white uniform began to head off the road, traveling into the nearby forest. Despite seemingly being a man of the sea, he was able to traverse through the forest with ease. It helped that the forest probably wasn't as dense as when the school was being built, but he had to wonder whose idea it was to have school on an island. 

"An island school based around a card game of all things, what is this world heading towards?" He bemoaned with a heavy sigh. 

That was his mistake. With his next step, he broke a branch in half. All of a sudden, a rope wrapped around his ankle and yanked him from the ground. The next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down in the air. He may have released a slight yelp, but he couldn't help but groan at his predicament. 

"Very funny princess, now cut me down!"

At that moment, he heard the sound of laughter and branches being broken. From behind a tree, the girl appeared, a smile on her face that just screamed she was guilty. 

"This the second time you fell for my trap." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me. Now if you're done having fun, would you please kindly cut me down from this tree?" The man requested.

"Well, since you asked so nicely this time around," The girl said before digging into her skirt pocket and pulled out what looked like a pocket knife. She walked behind the tree containing the young man in her trap, and cut the rope. Immediately the young navy officer fell to the ground. Standing up he dusted himself off before glowering at the woman, who wore a shameless smile as if declaring she did nothing wrong. 

"One of these days, princess, you will be on the receiving end of the rope." 

"Oh my, to think you were the type of man into that! I will have to prepare myself before we begin any sort of play!"

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance and slight disgust, "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're a tad crazy, or the possibility that you might actually consider that…"

"Who can say?"

"Don't you have a test or something to run off to?"

"Indeed. I was eagerly anticipating your arrival, that I finished my test with zeal never before seen by my professors. One of them almost fainted and wondered if I was sick!" She said with such pride as she twirled around him. 

"I seriously wonder what kind of student you are…"

"Au contraire! I'm quite a diligent student, once I foster enough care to be one."

"Right…" The man deadpanned with a sweat drop. "Anyways, I'm here like you asked. So just to be sure, you've actually confirmed that they're here."

"Most certainly." The girl said with a nod.

"How did he handle them?"

"Honestly, he's still wet behind the ears."

"Not surprising, considering that he got them not too long ago." The man scoffed.

"Even so, merely the pup he is, he can still be trained. I have several plans in mind to test the boy." Placing a strand of hair behind her ear, she handed the young man a card. "This keycard is for a faculty bedroom. I pulled some strings, should serve as a quiet resting place for now. We can rendezvous there when you are finished exploring the island. Everyone will be inside observing the exams and the navy will leave shortly. As such, nobody will be able to hinder you."

"Got it." He placed the card in his breast pocket. A beeping sound interrupted the two people talking as the student pulled out her PDA. Eyes widened a bit as she read the screen. 

"On that note, I shall take my leave. My practical exam partner has been decided."

"Make sure to take it seriously this time. I can remain for as long as I want, but I doubt it's the same for you."

"Thank you for your concern, but I was already threatened to behave myself during the exam. As such, I will be giving the poor first year my full attention. Even if she happens to bore me. But, there will be one good thing out of this." 

"And that is?"

"She is friends with the boy who holds the Kamen Rider cards."

* * *

Later on that day…

"Oh man… this sucks…" Kuromu grunted as he kept limping. "First those Obelisks try to gang up on me, then I rely on Rika to save my butt, then I get trampled over by students who want rare cards, then Judai drags me to the card shop only to find out that all said rare cards are taken by someone…"

_ "We all have a bad day at one point or another," _ Ryuki said as he appeared.

"Yeah, but this is one of the worst days I've had so far." Kuromu grumbled.

_ "Aw c'mon buddy! Lighten up! School is all about making friends!"  _ Fourze added.

"Easier said than done, Gentarou. Most of the Obelisks wanna beat me to a pulp." Kuromu sighed.

_ "Maybe so, but c'mon, the day is still young. It can't be  _ all _ bad." _ Fourze argued.  _ "Besides, that Asuka girl seems nice after you dueled her the other night. You can start being friends with her." _

"You're reading into this  _ way _ too far." Kuromu sweat dropped.

_ "I might have to agree with Gentarou-kun on this one. Asuka-san  _ does _ seem like an interesting fish to reel in." _ Urataros chimed in.

"Oh not you too, Urataros." Kuromu groaned. "We just met."

_ "What? I was only saying you should try being friends with her."  _ Urataros shrugged his shoulders.  _ "I think it would do you some good." _

"Somehow I feel what you said was in an entirely different context."

_ "You can be so cold sometimes…" _

"Says the Imagin who always woos the ladies and lies their way out of anything, you turtle Casanova."

_ "Now I feel offended." _ Urataros said in mock hurt.  _ "It's part of my charm. You know how it is with me." _

"Oh yeah, I know. Remember the  _ last _ time you tried to hook me up with someone?"

_ "It was all for you to build confidence in yourself." _

"That's a load of crap and you know it, since  _ you _ were the one possessing me." Kuromu growled.

_ "That  _ is _ true. I did enjoy seeing you in conflicting situations such as that." _ Urataros chuckled.  _ "It never gets old either." _

"Why you-"

"Sorry Manjoume, someone took all the rare cards."

"Huh?" Kuromu got out as he noticed two of Manjoume's friends talking to said person from the upper stairwell and decided to hide behind a pillar, so as not to be seen.

_ "Oh? What do we have here?" _ Urataros noticed.

"Shh!" Kuromu hissed.

"What are we gonna do for the practical exam?"

"Just stay calm. You don't need to stock up on any new cards for that dumb monthly test." Manjoume said. "There's nobody in Obelisk Blue who can beat  _ me  _ anyways."

"Unless it's Yuki Judai." A new voice called out as the three Obelisks turned to see a cloaked figure.

"What?" Manjoume wondered, turning in the direction of the voice.

"Can you beat Judai with your current Deck?" the figure asked.

"Hey, that's the guy that bought all the rare cards!"

"And those rare cards are all…" The figure chuckled, opening his cloak to reveal the inside being literally lined with rare cards. "…right here!"

"What the-" Kuromu got out.

"Who are you?!"

"Why did you take all the rare cards?!"

The figure chuckled again. "You still don't know my true identity? Signor Manjoume?"And then with a flourish, the cloaked man threw off his cloak to reveal himself as…

"No way…" Kuromu gasped wide-eyed.

"You're Instructor Chronos, the one who lost to Yuki Judai!"

Chronos almost fell down anime style, but straightened himself up. "A drop-out boy like him must be crushed, posthaste, by an elite like yourself." Chronos continued. "That's why I've come to ask you to fight Judai."

"But the practical tests are conducted between students of the same dorm," Manjoume pointed out.

"Instructor Chronos is giving all those rare cards to Manjoume to beat Judai? But that's cheating," Kuromu clenched his teeth in anger.

"You just leave that to me." Chronos smirked. "And this way Yuki Judai will see how rare elites like ourselves really are."

_ "That guy is no good!" _ Fourze snapped.

"I gotta tell the Principal." Kuromu got out as he tried to sneak out of there.

*THUD!*

Without him meaning to, Kuromu fell face flat to the floor. "Ow!"

"Who's there?!" Chronos asked, having heard a voice coming from somewhere else and darting his eyes around to find the source.

"Shimatta!" Kuromu gritted before coming out of hiding and making a run for it, or at least attempted to make a run for it. He was still hurt from being trampled over.

"Come out this second!"

"Like they're going to listen. You guys go bring whomever is out there."

The moment he heard Manjoume say that, Kuromu managed to find the strength to run. He rounded the corner and ran down the hallway, but he could hear the echoing of footsteps behind him. No doubt they were given chase to him. But he was still sore, and unable to continue running. 

_ 'If Chronos found out I heard him, he could expel me! I can't let that happen! I can't!!!' _

As that thought ran through his mind, he felt a hand grab his wrist. The hand that grabbed him pulled him forward.

"Aha! I have been looking for you!" Kuromu looked up, his eyes widening at the person that spoke. 

Long blond hair that reached her hips, free flowing and unhindered. Clad in an Obelisk Blue girls uniform, yet her arms and legs covered by black stockings and sleeves, yet a small patch of her shoulders were visible. But what really startled him the most was the eyes she had, her right eye being green yet her left being blue. He had heard of eyes like that, heterochromia, a genetic condition that could enable someone to have dual colored eyes. Yet he never seen it before in his life, so he couldn't help but find himself staring into them. 

Oddly, the girl didn't seem to care, as she simply smiled. 

"I have been looking for you all afternoon. You simply cannot keep a young woman waiting when you send her a love letter."

"Huh? Wait what are you talking about?" Her words caused him to become flustered, completely taken aback about what she had said. "I didn't send you any letter! I don't even know you!"

"But of course you did." The blonde girl smiled again as she pulled out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket to show to him. "See? It's right here,"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Kuromu cried out in shock as he attempted to swipe the paper away from her, but the girl merely dodged his advancement. "That has to be a fake!" He said as he tried to grab it again, yet again, the blonde girl dodged him.

At that moment, Manjoume's two friends arrived from the hallway, looking around, only to see an Obelisk Girl easily dodging and laughing at Kuromu as he tried to grab the piece of paper. 

"Give it here!" Kuromu shouted.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You can't take back a love letter once it's sent. A girl  _ always _ treasures something like this."

"I don't even know you!" 

Seeing the two dance around caused the boys to look around elsewhere. Nodding to one another they ran back to the hallway. The girl smirked and stopped moving around, giving Kuromu the chance to nab the paper. Upon grabbing it, the young man immediately opened it up. 

Only to see a drawing of the girl sticking out her tongue in a playful manner with the words "Sorry" next to the head. 

"…Huh?" Was the only word coming out of Kuromu's mouth. The so-called love letter was a fake? 

"Very nicely done! You were quite convincing!" The young woman slammed her hand onto his shoulder. "I suspect you have great promise as an actor!"

"………HUH?!"

"I would imagine those boys of Manjoume would have beaten you black and blue to talk, and you already look beaten up, poor thing." She said while walking around him, inspecting his body while nodding. "You must be quite the klutz!"

"N-No… it's just a bunch of students wanting to get the rare cards and I was unfortunate enough to be in their way and get trampled over by them…" He grumbled.

"I see. That  _ is  _ unfortunate."

"I guess I should thank you though, uh…" Kuromu trailed off. "Who… are you exactly?"

"Kannazuki Izayoi. I'm a second year Obelisk Blue with the winning ratio of five out of fifty-five!" 

"Oh, so you're my senpai." Kuromu nodded, before bowing to her. "Kururugi Kuromu, first year Ra Yellow. It's nice to meet you, Kannazuki-senpai." As soon as he straightened up, he just realized the last part she said, "Wait, five out of fifty-five?!"

"That's correct."

"Well… I guess it's good to know, I'm not the only one with a bad Dueling record…" Kuromu deflated with his shoulders slumped and his head hung over.

"Quite." A growing smirk spread across her face. 

Kuromu then comically shook his head as he recalled in the first place, "Hold on, I shouldn't be here. I gotta tell a staff member that Instructor Chronos took all those cards!" He said, as he turned around, ready to leave.

"I would strongly advise against that." Izayoi said.

"Huh?!" Kuromu looked back at the heterochromia-eyed girl, flabbergasted that she would suggest not telling a staff member. "Why?!"

"You said he took the cards that were delivered today? Did he pay for them legally?"

"Uh… I mean…"

The girl's eyes narrowed a bit. 

"Since the transaction was accepted by the store owner, that means it was a legal purchase. Unfair as it is, Professor Chronos properly acquired the cards." Izayoi's logic was sound. As much as it hurt him to admit it, if the cards were bought from Chronos then he had the right to all of them. 

"But the cards were delivered for the students' sake!!" He argued back, but just as quickly as he did, Izayoi declared. 

"The cards were to be sold by the card shop, there is nothing prohibiting the teachers from purchasing cards themselves."

"Their Decks should be academy granted though, and already powerful!"

"That doesn't exempt them from becoming stronger." She smiled back. "In fact, to say their Decks are academy granted is a half truth. Most of the teachers built their Decks from scratch. Professor Chronos is the only one to be given a Deck from the academy due to being the head teacher."

"That makes it even worse that he decided to buy the cards and just gives them to someone to beat a kid at a Duel!"

"Oh you are correct about that!" She stated without hesitation. Placing a finger on her cheek, she smiled sweetly. "Which is why you shouldn't say anything." 

Her answer left him speechless. Just, what was she saying?! Did she even hear the words coming out of her mouth? Seeing his perplexed expression caused her to sigh. 

"I see, this is the limit of your critical thinking skills. How boring." Her eyes closed, disappointment written across her face. 

"What was that?!" Blue eyes widened in rage at her words. Who did this girl think she was?! 

"Tell me, what is the true essence of a Duelist?"

Kuromu looked surprised at the question. Though, to be fair, it was an honest one, and one he didn't truly have an answer to. In all honesty he doesn't know at all of what it means to be a Duelist. Granted, each person has their own interpretation, but… 

"I… honestly don't know." He admitted to his senpai, after managing to briefly gather his thoughts. "But I  _ do _ know everyone deserves a fair shot at it. Myself included." 

Izayoi stared at the young boy with a calculative look. It was a short and simple answer. It's not the best, but it got the point across. "I see. I suppose that will suffice for now. But I expect you to build your own answer during your three years here." She said, before turning on her heel and started walking away.

"Just what do you hope to gain from all of this?!" Kuromu called out, causing Izayoi to pause in her steps.

"Entertainment." Her answer was swift and ready. Turning on her heel, the girl's smirk was still on her face. "I want Professor Chronos' plan to explode in his face, and for the students here to finally realize that the ability to wield a card is just as important as owning it." 

Her answer left him speechless once again, but in a way he didn't expect. 

"Well. Ta-ta for now my naïve junior. The Ra Yellow practical exams will begin shortly." With a small wave she turned her back on the student and walked off. 

"Ah! Yabai! I'm gonna be late!" Kuromu realized as he turned the other way and went to get his Duel Disk from the dorm before going back to the Gymnasium for the practical exams.

* * *

The gym was packed with students, several on the dueling fields as an array of colors filled the bleachers. For Kuromu, he had managed to arrive at his assigned field and lo behold, his opponent for his practical exam was none other than Shinomori Koji.

"Yo, aibou." Koji grinned.

"You're my opponent?" Kuromu almost had to gall to gawk at his friend.

"Yep! Looks like this will be number 1556 I get to beat you in a Duel!"

"No, it's going to be my 25th win when I kick _ your _ sorry jive-turkey butt into next week!"

Koji couldn’t help but smile. Seeing his friends resolve, Koji couldn’t help but dance to it. Doing a few moves, he powered up his duel disks as girls began shrieking for his victory. A large banner unfolded, revealing the words "WE LOVE YOU KOJI!!" on the white banner. 

"It's only been a damn month and he already has girls fawning for him…" Kuromu sweat dropped. "I've already had it with Urataros, and I certainly don't need you adding to it… Fine, you wanna dance? Let's dance! Henshin!" He said, inserting his Deck into his Duel Disk.

"Time to Boogie down!!" Koji said, activating his own and both Duelists drew their starting Hands.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**Kuromu:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

"They just started?" Misawa asked as she approached Rika as they were in the bleachers.

"Yep, and Kuromu's butt gonna get kicked." Rika stated matter-of-factly.

"O-re no senkou! Draw!" Kuromu declared drawing his sixth card. "Let's start off with this. I summon Kamen Rider Build in ATK mode!" He said, slapping the card onto the tray. From out of nowhere, complicated mathematical equations appeared in thin air.

"Oho! These equations!!" Daichi's eyes widened as the formulas began rotating in a circle. "That one stands for the calculation of emotions! Oh! There is also one in regards to the length of a… Rider Kick?" Daichi tilted his head, crossing his arms in thought. 

"Told you there was someone who could appreciate you," Kuromu smirked, and then, from the formulas, a sound was heard.

**RABBIT! TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match?" Misawa raised an eyebrow.

A holographic R & T lit up before it disappeared momentarily. Then within seconds, several sets of tubes appeared. Red and blue liquid flowed through them as an assembly line was formed. The liquid then parted ways into the front and back as they solidified into two sets of armor pieces.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

The two pieces quickly combined onto his body, forming one suit of armor and steam came out before the assembly line disappeared.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YAA~Y!**

The belt declared at the rider held out his fingers in the style of Fleming's right-hand rule. Unlike W, who was evenly cut in half of green and black, this rider was different. His helmet was composed of a red rabbit ear shape sticking out of the visor, while the other side was in the style of a tank's main gun. While the main body itself was black, the red and blue parts overlaid it in a side stroke formation, an odd sprint like design on the right leg as the left leg had parts of a tank track on the blue boot. It was such an unorthodox design that some would say that it was a little strange. Yet for the man of math such as Misawa, he couldn't help but marvel at the design of the armor. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

"Ready to begin this experiment, Sento?" Kuromu asked.

_ "Of course!" _

"I'll set one card face-down. Ta-n endo." Kuromu finished.

"Time to show the ladies my moves! Boku no ta-n!" Koji declared, drawing his sixth card. Taking a look at his hand he had to wince. "Lady Luck is not my dance partner," Koji whispered under his breath. "Alright, let's start out with Boogie Knight Vassal - Fire Bouncer taking the stage in ATK mode!"

Lava burst from the floor in front of Koji, and from that lava pillar came a coal black skinned man. He slammed a mace against the ground, lava veins crackling through the spiked ball, threatening to break it until he placed it on his shoulder. Placing a hand on his black bell bottoms, he smirked. He wore a red wide lapel shirt, red platform shoes, with what appeared to be hardened lava armor covering parts of his body (3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800).

_ "I'm ready to bounce this jive-turkey back to next week."  _ Fire Bouncer grinned, as he tapped the shaft of his mace against his empty hand.

Kuromu narrowed his eyes. "And here we go again…" The boy whispered, aware of the monster's ability. 

"Time to evacuate the dance floor, buddy! I activate Fire Bouncer's ability! Just to inform the audience, Daddy-O here has a special ability! I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard," Koji performed the actions as he spoke. And then he snapped his fingers. "And I can bounce Kamen Rider Build back to the hand!! And as a bonus, shave off 200 life points!"

"Not happening this time! I was prepared for this!"

"Say whaaaat~?"

"Trap activate!" Kuromu said, pressing a button on his disk and revealed his face-down, depicting Kamen Rider Kabuto's head shining, as if sensing a monster approaching him from behind, "Danger Sense! When a card or effect is activated, targeting exactly 1 "Kamen Rider" I control, and no others, I can negate the activation, and destroy it! Meaning your Fire Bouncer gets the boot instead!"

Upon that declaration, Danger Sense activated, the card hologram glowing and firing a blast of light that completely obliterated the Lava Armor from the monster, and leaving Fire Bouncer as nothing but ash. 

"Yo, that is NOT a groovy way to go!" Koji cried out. 

"I told you man, I'm getting my 25th win one way or another!" Kuromu declared.

"Heeeeeeh~ Not bad there friendo!" Koji pulled a card from his hand and placed it face down. "Welp, I had my shine on the dance floor! Back to you partner!"

"O-re no ta-n! Draw!" Kuromu declared, drawing his next card. Looking at the card he drew, he smiled, "Yosh. I summon Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in ATK mode!"

The moment he slapped the card onto the tray, an announcement was heard.

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A title card of a video game appeared as a video game tune played. The entire area soon digitized momentarily before becoming normal again. 

**GASHATTO!**

Holographic pictures of game-like avatars appeared, circling around before it momentarily stopped, the avatar picture in front then twirled as the word ‘SELECT’ appeared.

**LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?**

A Fuchsia ring formed as pixelated data digitized before it died down. 

**I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

What stood there was a very short armored person. With white and black armor, along with a unique chest piece, showing a gamepad to the left and a life bar and weapon’s slot to the rider. The helmet was short as well, showing two orange eyes and goggles in front, finishing off up top with a fuchsia spiky hair. His belt was a large neon green and fuschia block, with a fuschia handle, cover, and felt like it was a new version of a console and inserted inside was looked to be a game cartridge. It had a fuschia color to it, with an odd mascot on it, the mascot being a sort of a fusion between Kirby and Sonic. It was also fuschia with 'eye' themed goggles and spiky hair. 

"Ah crap! Of all the cards, why Ex-aid!?" 

A soft chuckle came from the Kamen Rider.  _ "I'll clear this with no continues this time, Koji-san! Dai Henshin!" _ Ex-Aid grabbed the lever hen folded it to the side, revealing a screen and a figure on the inside. 

**GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A fuchsia holographic screen, shot out of the belt in front of him, as it moved back and into him. Ex-Aid then jumped up as a new tune played.

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!**

His white armor dispersed to reveal himself being slimmer. Upon finishing, Ex-Aid now was taller than before. Gaining a fuchsia and green suit, with some arm and leg armor pads, even the large faceplate, was now there as like a backpack. His chest was smaller but still carried that game controller motif as it had a D-Pad on his right side and colored buttons on his left side and in the middle was his HP bar. (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200)

"0 ATK points?" Misawa asked in confusion.

"Yep, but that all changes here! See Ex-Aid gets 400 ATK points for every Level Ex-Aid has, and he has a total of 4!" 

"Interesting." Misawa mused as Ex-Aid powered up. (ATK: 0-1600/DEF: 1200)

"And now that that's out of the way, I can continue my assault! Sento, attack him directly! Vortec Finish!"

_ "You got it!"  _ Build said, as he cranked the lever. He then jumps up with the power of the Rabbit Fullbottle then smashes the ground, creating a hole, and diving underground. Then a white energy chart of a slope appeared and flew up to the surface with the dotted line securing Koji around the waist before leaping back up after cranking the lever. 

**READY!? GO!**

He then dived down for the Rider Kick while riding the chart's line as the tank treads on his blue foot started spinning.

**VORTEC FINISH! YAAAY!**

"Egads, he's using that chart to calculate the angle and slope of his attack in order to apply the most kinetic energy where his opponent is most vulnerable!" Misawa commented.

"You're getting rather excited." Rika deadpanned slightly at the intellectual Ra Yellow.

"How could I not!? To find someone who appreciates the genius of equations is hard!" 

"You don't say…"

"Sorry, Daddy-O, but not happening! I activate Attack Nullification!" Koji said, revealing the said trap card.

"Oh c'mon!" Kuromu complained as a barrier suddenly formed around Koji as soon as Build's kicking foot crashed into it. The mix-matched Rider struggled to push forward, but the barrier was too strong as it then pushed Build back to Kuromu's side of the Field.

_ "Okay, that was a slight miscalculation on your part, Kuro."  _ Build looked at him, after dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I know…" Kuromu groaned. "But it's fine. Since you activated a card from your Spell/Trap Zone, Ex-Aid's effect activates! He gains a Level and 400 ATK!" (4-5/ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 1200) 

"He can gain 1 Level and 400 ATK no matter who activates a Spell or Trap? For what purpose?" Misawa pondered.

"You'll see. That is  _ if _ Kuro activates it." Rika said.

"Ta-n endo." Kuromu concluded.

"Boku no ta-n!" Koji drew his next card, and smirked. Adding it to his hand, he pulled a spell card and placed it in his Duel Disk. "Alrighty folks, it's time to bring out the wild ride! I play the Continuous Spell card, Riding the Pimpmobile!" He said as a pimped limousine came out.

"CRAP!" Kuromu exclaimed. 

"Thanks to this funky machine I can mill the top two cards of my deck, and special summon a Boogie Knight without tributing!" 

_ "Please don't be the fire, please don't be the fire…" _ Build held his hands together. 

"So bring the heat fire brother! I summon Boogie Knight DJ Flame!" Four flame towers erupted from the floor, circling Koji until they formed a single pillar that seemed to engulf him. From the flames came Koji, crossing his arms as a towering red skinned man stood behind him. Covered in a red and orange leisure suit like armor, his own afro literally on fire, it was clear this man was the embodiment of the term "Disco Inferno". Pressing his fingers to his black shades, he smirked to the audience. The man strutted in front of Koji, taking his place on the field as he snapped his fingers. From the flames came a DJ Mixtable, one he didn't have any hesitation in placing his fingers to, and began to demonstrate his prowess on the machine. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500)

_ "Yowzers! Time to get this dance number rollin'!"  _ DJ Flame said.

"My god, the animation for this Monster is incredible! Someone truly loved the aesthetic of this card!" 

"You can say that again," Rika smirked as she leaned over.  _ 'Though there's another reason he is so animated…' _

"Ohhhhh this is gonna suck…" Kuromu's shoulders dropped forward. 

_ "Saiyaku da…"  _ Build agreed.

At that moment, Ex-aid’s ATK counter changed on the screen. (5-6/ATK: 2000-2400/DEF: 1200) 

"Yep, he won't be using the effect after all…" Rika sighed. 

"I'm excited to see why," Misawa's eyes widened as his smile grew more. 

"And that's not all, dance partner! Since that was merely a Special Summon, I can still Normal Summon another groovy buddy! Come on out, Boogie Knight’s Vassal - Groovy Blacksmith!" From the summoning light, a dark gray skinned man dressed in a black armored leisure suit appeared. He was carrying a hammer over his shoulder. He bowed to DJ Flame, who simply waved, smiling and nodding at the vassal next to him. (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200)

"You remember him right, Kuromu?" 

"How could I forgeeeeet?" Kuromu groaned with mild sarcasm. 

"I can select one "Boogie Knights' Vassal" card in my Graveyard and equip it to a "Boogie Knight" on my side of the field as an Equip Spell. And so long as Groovy B is on the field, you gotta mill two cards from the top of your Deck! And I can stack this effect as much as I want. So I'm equipping my Fire Bouncer to DJ Flame!" Fire Bouncer and DJ Flame began glowing the same red aura. Kuromu bit his lip. This was about to get messy. Taking the top two cards of his Deck, Kuromu placed them into the Graveyard. 

"And now, time to go to battle boys! DJ Flame attacks Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" 

_ "WHAT!? Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait-" _ Ex-Aid waved his hands in a panic as Build did a small bow to signal his goodbye.  _ "SENTO-SAAAAAAAAAN!!" _

"DJ Flame, light the disco floor on FIRE! Disco Inferno!!" DJ Flame smirked as his fingertips began scratching the vinyl records. Flames sprout forward, aimed directly at a teary eyed Ex-Aid. Within seconds, the Kamen Rider was reduced to ash, causing Build to kneel down. 

_ "Namaste…" _

"Oi, Sento!" Kuromu cried out in dismay.

**Kuromu:** 3600

**Koji:** 4000

"You know the drill, Kuro! For every 300 points of damage DJ Flame burns, you gotta mill the top card of your deck again pal!"

"Grrrrr…" Kuromu growled as he begrudgingly did what Koji told him to do. "But I still get to do this! I activate Build's second effect! If a monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard while he's on the Field: I can Special Summon a Level 4 Warrior-Type monster from my Hand. And I choose Kamen Rider Ghost in ATK mode!"

**EY~E!**

A ghost-like entity with a black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out flying around.

**BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

**KAIGAN: O-RE!**

Orange motes of light gathered on the Monster Zone while lines formed before forming the armor. The Parka Ghost then hunched over the armored person letting the latter wear the hoodie before the orange mask flipped upwards. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

"Heh? Ghost huh? Alrighty then, I'll set two cards face down! Ta-n endo!" 

"Okay, I need to turn this around. O-re no ta-n!" Kuromu shouted before drawing his next card. "Kitta…" He whispered to himself, seeing the card he drew. With a smirk, he said, "First, I activate Kamen Rider Ghost's effect, allowing me to return Ex-Aid from the Graveyard to my Hand!" He said, as the card ejected out of his Graveyard and took it. "Now I'll summon him back!" He said, putting the card on the tray and the video game themed Rider returned (4/ATK: 0-1600/DEF: 1200)

_ "Great… so much for no continues…"  _ Ex-Aid slumped.

"It's one of those days today, Emu." Kuromu said. "Moving on, it's time to activate Final Henshin! You know what this does already, Koji, so I don't need to explain. I send Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Kabuto from my Hand to Ritual Summon, Kamen Rider Ghost - Mugen Form!"

Ghost pulled out what appeared to be a mechanical eyeball but the iris is rainbow colored, the encasing was translucent baby blue with sparkle and there was an infinity sign symbol on top. He pressed the button on the side and a brief choir noise sang. He then opened up the GhostDriver, taking out his Eyecon before inserting the new one and closing it.

**MUGEN SHINKA!**

**EY~E!**

Similar to the ghost that covered Ghost, a large, bright white trenchoat park appeared, large shoulder pads protruding from its shoulder. The eyes it held were fierce, as if soul gazing. 

**BACCHIRIMINNA~ BACCHIRIMINNA~! BACCHIRIMINNA~ BACCHIRIMINNA~!**

Ghost then pulled and pushed the lever revealing Ghost Mugen's faceplate.

**CHOU KAIGAN! MUGEN!**

**KEEP GOING! GO-GO-GO! GO-GO-GO! GO-GO-GO! GOT TO GHOST!**

As the Mugen Parka kept flying around, motes of light encased his previous armor. The Parka then enveloped Ghost, enveloping him in a bright, rainbow colored light. Feathers exploded from the light, revealing the legendary form as his faceplate lifted upward. His armor was now an angelic white-colored armored form, gaining additional vest-like armor around the upper-torso section, with infinity symbol and metal flake accents on it. The Parka became Ghost's jacket, as it was a large, bright white trenchoat with large shoulder pads protruding from its shoulder. Underneath the hood was his faceplate as it was black with orange eye lenses, but there was a translucent, almost transparent visor that covered his eyes and the horn was rainbow colored with red starting at the bottom, all the way to purple at the top. (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2200)

"Hey, not ba~d!" Koji declared. "If I recall right, Ghost in Mugen Form can target one monster and make their ATK 0 upon being summoned."

"Exactly! But before that, Ex-Aid's stats go up once more!" Kuromu said, as said stats went up. (4-5/ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 1200) "Plus, Final Henshin's other effect activates, letting me shuffle it back into the Deck and draw one card!" He added, doing as the card instructed. "Now I'll activate Build's first effect, since I did a Special Summon, he gets to destroy one Spell/Trap card, so your Pimpmobile is going to the scrap heap!"

The card sparked, cracks farming in the hologram, until the card itself shattered into many pieces. 

"Not my funk machine!!" DJ Flame and Koji cried out 

"I'm about to take off more than half of your Life Points! Kamen Rider Ghost attacks DJ Flame! God Omega Drive!" At his declaration, Ghost pulled and pushed the lever, making the eye of the GhostDriver 'blink' and the iris now showed a kicking foot in a rainbow color. An aura from DJ Flame was then drained of his ATK. (8/ATK: 2800-0/DEF: 2500) 

**CHOU KAIGAN! MUGEN: GOD OMEGA DRIVE!**

_ "Human potential is infinite!" _ Ghost shouted as he performed a few hand signs and an energy sigil of Ghost Mugen appeared behind him. He then jumped up and the energy sigil was absorbed into his feet, producing a rainbow colored light as he dived down for his finisher.

"Oooh bummer Kuro, I activate the trap Boogie Down!" At that moment, DJ Flame easily dodged the attack, sweeping underneath until he kicked Ghost in the stomach. The rider was sent flying back to Kuromu's side of the field, managing to brace himself and land on his feet. 

"Come on two negates in a row?!?!" Kuromu exclaimed as he rubbed his hair furiously. "What Lady Luck has a thing for you too?!"

"Ehhhh, it's sort of a love/hate relationship with her, but you know how that is." Koji shrugged.

"Grrrrrrrrr… fine, I'll set a face-down. Ta-n endo! And Ex-Aid's stats go up again!" (5-6/ATK: 2000-2400/DEF: 1200)

"Eeeeh 2400, and my poor DJ's still fizzled out…" Looking at his duel disk, Koji smiled. "But this is where things can get interesting. Come on Lady Luck, I just need one more kiss of fate!! Boku no ta-n! Draw!" Gazing at the card he drew, a grin broke out on his face. 

"AWWW YEAH BABY! It's time for the Last Dance! First, I activate Pot of Greed! You all know how this goes!" Drawing two cards, the grin on Koji’s face only increased. "And now I activate Treasure From the Heavens!"

"Two spell cards in a row?" Misawa questioned. 

"What's got you confused?" Rika asked.

"With those two spell cards, Ex-Aid's level would go up, and subsequently become more powerful." Misawa answered as Ex-Aid powered up (6-8/ATK: 2400-3200/DEF: 1200). 

"Ah that, well, this is Koji so I think I know how he'll finish the Duel." Rika smiled while leaning her hand against the railing. 

"Well Kuro, it's been a fun ride, but the game ends here!" 

Kuromu couldn't help but pale at what he was indicating. "Masaka… Moshikashite-!"

"Don't worry buddy, there's always next time. I play the Field Spell, Boogie Palace!!" After Ex-Aid's stats went up, (8-9/ATK: 3200-3600/DEF: 1200) The Field shined as light engulfed everything. Kuromu had no choice but to cover his eyes. Once he was sure the light subsided, he opened them, only to groan. 

The new field was a cross between a medieval throne room, and a 1970 disco dance parlor. It was such an odd combination that even some of the onlooking students had to gasp. A disco ball shined proudly in the air, the light bouncing onto the dance floor as DJ Flame began dancing around with Groovy Blacksmith. The energy of the atmosphere was felt to everyone around, as even some students felt like bopping to the music. 

To Kuromu, it was a fun place to be. Everything about Koji's deck was themed around fun essentially. The pride of Disco, the joy of dancing, the literal embodiment of the era. That wasn't what Kuromu felt like groaning about. 

No, it was about what this card did. 

"Boogie Palace is the throne room of the King of Funkytown. As long as this card remains on the Field, any player without a "Boogie Knight" Monster on the Field must send three cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard at the end of the turn. And each Boogie Knight’s secondary effects activate." 

"No way," Kuromu shook his head, bracing himself. "I can still turn this around!"

"Let's start the final number! I unequip Groovy Blacksmith from DJ Flame!" the aura that once connected the two monsters vanished. "Next I play the spell card, Party All Night!"

"I knew it…" Kuromu groaned again.

"Party All Night lets me banish two Boogie Knights from my Hand, Field or Graveyard to Fusion Summon the King of Disco! So I banish Fire Bouncer and Groovy Blacksmith!" 

A dark portal formed under the dance floor, Groovy Blacksmith and Fire Bouncer both dancing around each other, until both slapped the other's hand. 

_ "The King of Funk and Positivity makes his way to the stage! Show us your moves and dance your way to victory! Fusion Summon! Boogie Knight Disco King!"  _

At that moment, an explosion from the disco ball of all things occurred, causing the glass to shatter as a beam of light shot down into the dark portal. Then from inside that pillar of light, a silhouetted figure appeared as it struck a disco pose before the pillar of light dispersed sending glitter and motes of light spreading across the dance floor. Standing in front of Kuromu and the Kamen Riders was a man with purple skin, black hair, and a big golden crown. His attire was a white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit, with a long white cape draping over his shoulders, and a pair of glossy black platform sandals. In his hand was a pimp cane that looked like a wizard’s staff. (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)

_ "What's shakin' cool cats and groovy chicks!? Disco King is here to liven up this joint!"  _ Disco King exclaimed.

"You got  _ that _ right, Daddy-O!" Koji chuckled.

"Gahhhhh, why him of all people!?" Kuromu groaned in dismay. "You can't do this to me!" 

"Sorry but that's the way the deck rolls!" Koji laughed at Kuromu's reaction. "And now it's time to say adios to your Deck!"

"His Deck?!" Misawa exclaimed. 

"Let's start this off right!" Snapping his fingers he declared, "I activate Disco King's ability! I can mill the top four cards of my deck to Special Summon one Boogie Knight from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard! Wanna take a guess which one I'm gonna bring out?" 

"…………Groove Stone…"

"And he gets 10 points!" Koji removed his deck and pulled out the specific monster card. "And here is the grooviest master of the earth! Boogie Knight Groove Stone!" The lights of the throne room glanced towards the opening, and from the doorway came a male Boogie Knight; seemingly made of stone, wearing a gray and brown leisure suit with stone platform shoes and a giant rock vinyl record he used as a shield. Walking over to the King, he bowed, before standing next to the royal. (8/ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000)

_ "Am I late to the party?"  _ Groove Stone asked.

_ "Nope, you just in time, my man."  _ Disco King answered.

"And because he is on the Field, you can force one of my Monsters in DEF mode." Kuromu's eyes glanced over at Ex-Aid. Thanks to the multitude of spell cards Koji played, Ex-Aid's attack points were the highest on the Field (9-10/ATK: 3600-4000/DEF: 1200). Not a single Monster could stand against him currently. Currently being the keyword. As Kuromu stated, Groove Stone had the ability to turn Ex-Aid into DEF mode. And since his DEF points never changed, Ex-Aid was going to be gone a third time, completely nullifying Emu's claims, for a second time. 

"Yeah… I'm actually not gonna do that!" 

"Wait what?!" 

_ "Wait what?!" _ Ex-aid screamed out. 

"I'm gonna do this to ya instead. First, I'll activate DJ Flame's second ability! By discarding a card from my Hand, you take 300 Damage for every Warrior-Type Monster on your side of the Field! And since you currently have three at the moment, that's 900 Points! DJ, make him dance!"

Snapping his fingers, DJ Flame threw fireballs from his fingertips at Kuromu. In desperation, the young man raised his duel disk like a shield. 

**Kuromu:** 2700

**Koji:** 4000

"And that my friend triggers DJ Flame's first ability. Every 300 Points has you milling a card."

"Yeah, I know…" Kuromu grumbled, milling the top three cards.

"Now I'll activate the spell card Groovy Beats, destroying Ex-Aid." Koji grinned widely.

"YOU SON OF A-"

*BOOOOM!*

"No! Emu!" Kuromu cried out, after Ex-Aid suddenly exploded into pixels.

_ "Yeeeeeah, I don't have the winning formula." _ Build shook his head. 

_ "Wait wait wait, but we have the next turn don't we?! Even if  _ we _ are destroyed that doesn't mean that Kuromu loses!" _ Ghost Mugen's hands rubbed the back of his helmet. 

"Under normal conditions," Koji answered the confused Kamen Rider. "But you guys should know just as much as Kuromu, what my Deck’s true power really is."

"I'm not letting you Deck me out!" Kuromu shouted.

" _ That's  _ Koji's plan?" Misawa asked with wide eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do to stop me?" Koji practically goaded the other duelist. Yet all Kuromu could do was shakingly down at his cards. Gritting his teeth, he tried to think of something, anything. 

But there was nothing. With a heavy sigh, Kuromu glanced at Koji with defiant eyes, "I'm still not giving up!"

"Alrighty," Koji smiled as he raised his hand. "I activate Disco King's second effect! I can discard one card to force you to mill three cards from your Deck!" After discarding his card, Disco King raised his pimp cane wizard staff and fired a small ball of light, striking his Deck.

"Tch…" Kuromu clicked his tongue, as he did what Koji told him to do. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention I can do this twice since Boogie Palace is on the Field." Koji grinned again as the Boogie King did it again.

"Okay, now you're starting to troll me!" 

"Duh! Then to follow up, let's move to the Battle Phase." Pointing at Build Koji Declared, "Groove Stone attacks Kamen Rider Build! Rocky Beats!" At this signal, a song began to play as Groove Stone was doing a disco dance, dancing to the beat before slamming his record shield into the ground, causing an earthquake to a disco bass line. Build lost his balance, as the ground below him shook and cracked open before splitting apart and falling in.

_ “Enjoy the faaaaaalll!~”  _ Groove Stone exclaimed. 

_ "Saiyaku daaaaaaaaaa!"  _ Build shouted, before the crack closed itself up.

**Kuromu:** 2300

**Koji:** 4000

"…Think Sento might become a ghost?" Kuromu laughed sheepishly. 

_ "Don't joke about that!!" _ Ghost screamed out. 

"Hey Kuromu, since Groove Stone was able to land a direct hit on your Life points, DJ Flame's ability activates again~!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah, two cards going to the Graveyard…" His fingertips reluctantly pulled the two top cards from the Deck and immediately deposited them into the Graveyard. "And let me guess… Disco King attacks Ghost Mugen." 

"You betcha." Koji's answer was met with the king of Disco twirling his staff. Just as all the other Boogie Knights, the King of Disco proved he could dance as well, earning the fawns of the female audience, which naturally caused Rika's eyebrow to twitch and Misawa to sweat. Disco King held up his staff, the disco ball above him glowing fiercely as energy condensed inside it. Soon, that energy became a massive ball of light. And with a single swing of the staff, the ball was launched at Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen, enveloping the rider in its brilliant light. When the light faded, the warrior Monster was nowhere in sight. 

**Kuromu:** 1700

**Koji:** 4000

"And with Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen out of the way, my DJ's got his flame back!" Koji announced as DJ flame's attack went back to normal. (8/ATK: 0-2800/DEF: 2500) 

"So let's go ahead and end this Duel! You did your best Kuromu! But it looks like this is win 101! Alrighty DJ Flame, Disco Inferno!"

"I don't think so! You're not keeping your 4000! Activate trap!" Kuromu shouted, activating his face-down. "Dimension Wall!"

"JEEPERS!" Koji screamed as a transparent wall formed around Kuromu. 

"Dimension Wall's effect; activate only when my opponent's Monster declares an attack. Instead of me, you take Battle Damage I would have taken from this battle." Kuromu smirked. At that moment, the fire that had circled the wall fired back at Koji with twice the force. 

**Kuromu:** 1700

**Koji:** 1200

"Yow hot hot hot!"

_ "Not groovy, he almost scuffed your shoes!" _ DJ Flame complained. 

"Yeah, well almost. But damn… not a bad move Kuromu! I didn't know you had that card!" 

"Helps that I had gone to the shop a few days before the new cards hit! Looks like Lady Luck is on my side!" Kuromu wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was close now. If he could just summon a Monster next turn, he could turn this around. There was still hope. 

However, Koji's grin was still there. As he kept grinning, Kuromu gradually faltered with each passing second. "I swear, if one of those face-downs happens to be what I think it is…"

"Good memory Kuromu. Because it is. I activate my trap card, Shining Disco Ball! When this card activates, I can banish up to three "Boogie Knights" from my hand, deck, or Graveyard. Then, you must mill ten cards from the top of your deck to the Graveyard."

Kuromu’s eyes widen. His lips formed a taut line. All he could do was stare at the trap card, the picture of four different Boogie Knights surrounding Disco King, a giant disco ball hovering over them as they each pointed towards it. His fingers gripped into a fist, trembling with each second. 

...With a heavy breath, Kuromu released a sad grin. 

"Aw man… I really thought I had you this time…" 

"You did good partner," Koji gently gazed at Kuromu. "You were really groovy this time Kuromu!" giving him a thumbs up, Kuromu shrugged. 

“I see...even with just a mere three cards in his deck, the odds are incredibly slim for him to defeat Koji. Yet this is also a gamble as well, because now Koji will be left defenseless. If Kuromu summons a monster with more than 1200 attack points, he could win. Truly, a heavy gamble.” 

"No, it's over." Rika said. "Because Boogie Palace is still on the Field."

"What about Koji's Field Spell?"

"Remember what Koji said earlier?" Rika's question caused him to recall the moment when the Field Spell was played. As he did, his eyes widen, before smiling. 

"I see, it is the end. Kuromu did his best in the end."

"Yep! This was a really close match!" Rika smiled brightly, proud of her friends. 

"Alright guys, time to end this!" Koji looked over at the knights in front of him, each who nodded back at him before they each faded. Kuromu took that queue and deposited the ten cards from his Deck to the Graveyard, and sighed. 

"Alright Koji." 

"With that, the music comes to a close. I end my turn, and Boogie Palace activates. With this, we gotta mill three cards each." Koji took three cards from his Deck, and placed them in the Graveyard. As did Kuromu. Now, there were no cards in his Deck.

There were multiple ways to win a Duel, yet only two were the most common. The first, was to completely deplete the opponent's Life Points. The second, being unable to draw a card from the Deck. If there were no cards in the Deck to pull, then by default, it was impossible to progress the Duel. As such, the Duel was immediately forfeited. 

**Kuromu** : DECKED OUT

**Koji** : 1200

* * *

Kuromu sighed heavily as he sat on his butt with his arms crossed and his head down. He really thought he had Koji. Then again, he was still inexperienced mastering the Rider cards. "I was so freaking cloooose…" He whined with a heavy groan. 

"Aww cheer up partner!" Koji walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "Look at it this way; the way you dueled is bound to get you high grades!" Koji jabbed his thumb over to two examiners, who seemed to be writing down stuff on clipboards. The smiles on their faces reassured Kuromu a bit, yet he couldn't help but sigh. 

"Yeah, but would have liked to have  _ another _ win under my belt," Kuromu pushed off the ground and stood up. Koji wrapped his arm around his shoulder and grinned. 

"Next time!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get outta here. That Duel made me hungry."

"Yeah, and we can watch Rika with her practical exam while we do." Koji grinned as the two made their way out.

As they made their way out, a certain heterochromatic-eyed girl watched from the bleachers slightly smiling in amusement at the retreating Kuromu. 

**["Second year student, Kannazuki Izayoi. First year student, Ryusaki Rika. Please report to Dueling Arena #5. I repeat. Second year student, Kannazuki Izayoi. First year student, Ryusaki Rika. Please report to Dueling Arena #5."]**

"Well now, I suppose I better make Chancellor Samejima happy." Izayoi stood up and began heading towards the duel field. 

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ghost - Mugen Form** **  
** **Level:** 8   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Warrior/Ritual/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2900/2200   
**Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Final Henshin". When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, target 1 "Kamen Rider" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid** **  
** **Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 0/1200   
**Effect:** Gains ATK equal to its Level x400 (max. 12). Each time a Spell/Trap Card is activated: increase this card's Level by 1. Once per turn, reduce this card's level by 4; target 1 card on the field and destroy it. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters.

**Kamen Rider Build**   
**Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1700/1000   
**Effect:** You can only use each effect of "Kamen Rider Build" once per turn.   
● If a monster(s) is Special Summoned, while this monster is on the field: target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it.   
● If a monster(s) is sent from the field to the Graveyard while this monster is on the field: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type monster from your hand.   
You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Kamen Rider" monsters. 

**Danger Sense**   
**Type:** Counter Trap   
**Effect:** When a card or effect is activated and targets exactly 1 "Kamen Rider" monster you control (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Danger Sense" per turn.

**Boogie Knights Vassal - Fire Bouncer** **  
** **Level:** 3   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1600/800   
**Effect:** Once per turn, by milling a card from the top of your deck, you can select a monster on your opponent's side of the field and bounce it back to their hand. Your opponent then takes 200 points of damage.

**Boogie Knight DJ Flame** **  
** **Level:** 8 **  
** **Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**Attribute:** FIRE **  
** **ATK/DEF:** 2800/2500 **  
** **Effect:** When your opponent takes Life Point damage, they must mill one card from the top of their deck for every 300 points lost. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to deal your opponent 300 points of damage for every Warrior-type monster on your side of the field.

**Boogie Knights Vassal - Groovy Blacksmith** **  
** **Level:** 4 **  
** **Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**Attribute:** DARK **  
** **ATK/DEF:** 0/2200   
**Effect:** Once per turn, you can select one "Boogie Knights' Vassal" card in your Graveyard and equip it to a "Boogie Knight" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell. As long this card is on the field, your opponent must mill two cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard for every "Boogie Knights' Vassal" monster equipped in this way on your side of the field. Once per turn you can remove an equipped “Boogie Knight’s Vassal” card from a “Boogie Knight.” 

**Boogie Knight Groove Stone** **  
** **Level:** 8 **  
** **Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**Attribute:** EARTH **  
** **ATK/DEF:** 2100/3000   
**Effect:** At the end of your turn, your opponent must mill one card from the top of their deck to the Graveyard for each monster on the field, both your side and theirs, in defense mode. If "Boogie Palace is on the field, once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to switch one monster on the field to defense mode.

**Boogie Knight Disco King** **  
** **Level:** 10 **  
** **Type:** Warrior/Fusion/Effect   
**Attribute:** DARK **  
** **ATK/DEF:** 3500/3000   
"2 Boogie Knight Monsters" **  
** **Effect:** This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to make your opponent mill the top three cards of their deck to the Graveyard. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, you can use this effect a second time. If you mill four cards from the top of your deck, you can Special Summon one "Boogie Knight" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, remove it from play.

**Party All Night** **  
** **Type:** Normal Spell   
**Effect:** Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Boogie Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

**Groovy Beats** **  
** **Type:** Normal Spell   
**Effect:** Activate only if you have a "Boogie Knight" on the field. Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Riding The Pimpmobile** **  
** **Type:** Continuous Spell **  
** **Effect:** You can mill two cards from your deck to count as Tributes for the Normal Summon of a "Boogie Knight" monster.

**Boogie Palace** **  
** **Type:** Field Spell   
**Effect:** As long as this card remains on the field, any player without a "Boogie Knight" monster on the field must send three cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard at the end of the turn.

**Shining Disco Ball** **  
** **Type:** Normal Trap **  
** **Effect:** Remove from play three "Boogie Knights" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard. Your opponent must mill ten cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard.

**Boogie Down** **  
** **Type:** Counter Trap   
**Effect:** If one of your "Boogie Knights" is attacked, you can activate this card. Mill the top card of your deck to negate the attack. Your opponent then must mill one card from the top of their Deck.


End file.
